From One World To Another
by Redwolfless
Summary: Dakota(oc) a strange beast in a strange world that wasn't much different from his, yet he finds himself caught between a green clad hero and a relentless demon lord. When his brother screws it all up by allying himself with the demon, he must rely on a power that is in his bloodline. (this takes place AFTER Skyward sword)Rated M for cussing and gore.
1. Caught Off Guard

_**From One World To Another: Chapter One**_

* * *

Dakota let out a puff of smoke in boredom, he was laying on his throne quit lazily, waiting to go help who ever requested or needed him. Alas being lord now a days was boring as hell. No decent fights, no action, no enemies to take down, yes a dull life as of now. He stretched slightly as his brother came in, he was a lord too, Dakota had appointed him to be his right hand man or in this case a second in line lord, one high and one low.

"Hey Skylar, I'm gonna go dimension traveling for now, see what I can find, you know exploring, finding action where ever it takes me!" Dakota said, standing up as he jumped and did a flip off his throne. His brother rolled his eyes "Don't go killing yourself, I won't be reviving your ass for the 29th time." Skylar scoffed as he took seat on the throne next to Dakota's.

Dakota chuckled, spreading his wings in a majestic posture, doing a half bow. "Well we'd be even then Skylar. But I'm sure I won't need it, dare I say my brother would plead to his god again." Dakota said, making his way out of the throne room. Skylar gave a quick response. "Dare I say I'd never plead with your 'demon king'. I mean are you kidding me? No sense of loyalty, no mercy, and no sense of personality." Skylar let out a small smile, which went unnoticed by his brother.

"Oh yeah, I remember that time he pinned me to a wall with freaking broad swords. How about when he ran a blade through with dark magic and killed you!" Dakota joked, coming to a halt at the exit, turning around to face his younger brother. "Yeah what about that time you actually killed me! Still haven't forgotten that brother." Skylar snarled with a hint of sarcasm, and a long held grudge. "Hey I revived you didn't I?" Dakota said, his face gone cold seeing his brother power up and chase after him. A blur of blue and white coming with full force.

Dakota took that as his cue to leave, and so he did, calling forth a portal with his roar;rulers of the kingdom were tough that. He leaped through and closed it immediately. Dakota could picture Skylar's expression now, he had no idea where he went, nor did he know himself, just leaped through without a thought of where he went. Maybe he'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

Snarls came from a throat of a dangerous creature. It's sound echoed as it bellowed from the beast, towards a being that dared stay in its path. A sword and shield in hand. Green clad youth, with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The beast that faced the boy did not belong in this world, it was confused and irritated. The warrior that had foolishly or courageously challenged the monster is a skyloftian, from a world different from the beast's.

The noises the angered creature made, died down, it's green eyes turning into a fierce glare that the green clad boy has on as well. The hero side stepped carefully, sword ready. cautiously hiding behind his metal shield. The creature held his ground, not moving an inch. The creature snapped in a harsh assertive tone. "Seriously?" The creature stepped back, flaring his wings slightly so they rested half open.

The hero responded "Not much of a talker either?" The question caused the creature to smirk, lifting it's broad head up as a sign of confidence, it's chest heaving as deep breaths were taken. "No, But I don't like to talk to a potential enemy, seeing your ready to attack puts me in a very bad mood." The muscles of the creature relaxed as more steps were taken to keep the distance the same, since the hero took a step closer. "Oh goddess, not another Ghirahim, Fi any ideas?" The hero, glanced down at his sword, the hilt lighting up in a beautiful blue color.

The creatures eyes flickered with curiosity. "Fi?" The creature questioned, his glare turning into a slightly soft face. "Not you, monster scum!" The hero yelled. "Oh? But you may want to come up with politer words for a being such as myself." The creature spoke with a slight hint of pity or sympathy, lifting a clawed paw to his chest.

The hero relaxed as his sword lit up again, possibly telling him it was okay. The hero gave a low laugh, lowering his sword a bit, but keeping his sheild at the ready. "Like I haven't heard that one before." The beast chuckled, lifting his head up to the sky, dense leaves covered most of the sun. "Might I be given your're name?" The creature sneered, his wings folding back to his glorious golden sides.

The green hero smirked, lowering his shield after another blue flash came from the sword. "Link." The hero spoke kindly, flicking his sword up every now and then, maybe taunting the beast to attack and show his true nature. "Dakota, Lord Dakota that is. Well here I hold no such title." Dakota, spoke words with confidence, and he sat down, staring intently at Link. The hero looked skeptical, raising his sword slightly out of caution.

"You're not with Demise or Ghirahim are you?" Link took a step back, his blue eyes narrowing at the creature. "Heavens no, By my brother, who are these beings you speak of?" Dakota stood up, taking great notice in Link's tone and posture. "..." The hero said nothing. Dakota looked discouraged, his head tilting to the side, staring down at the blessed sword.

"Come now, I'm being nice aren't I?" Dakota took a step forward, his green eyes showing a slight hint of red, his coat simmering with black smoke. Dakota took no time in continuing "I'm not a threat to you, but if I were I'd assure you wouldn't be giving me this... continuous stubborn behavior." Dakota was a few feet away from the child, he towered over him, standing at an average 5 foot 9 inches, from his back.

Yet the boy did not seemed afraid or discouraged. The hilt flashed again, catching Dakota's attention. Link swung his sword right across Dakota's chest, leaving a deep bloody wound. The hero leaped back, readying to defend himself. Only a hiss of agony was used as a response, but besides that Dakota did not move, his attention laid un-wavered, but his face now showed annoyance.

"Now why did you do that?" Dakota growled, lowering his head as he hunched over glowering at this courageous child. " I have no reason to trust you, too many enemies, so little time!" The sky child circled around the beast. "Your foolishness or urge to fight may have forced me to be an enemy, but I'll give you another chance, stop now, sheath your sword and lets chat." Dakota spoke firmly, almost demanding.

Dakota followed the boy with his head and eyes, flicking his tail around to keep away from the boy, this causing the sword to flash again, Dakota merely waited for the boy to make his choice. Minutes later of the boy listening to his sword, he lowering it, coming out a his defense stance. Sheathing his sword, and puting his shield firmly on his back, he approached cautiously, to the side of Dakota's tail.

"Fine, I see your point, but what are you doing here anyway.?" Link asked with a hint of annoyance and interest. Dakota grined, following the child's eyes right down to his tail, moving it curiously to the other side, he then responded. "You're "Fi" is smart, I see you eyeing my tail... Honestly I don't know what I'm doing here, just seemed interesting, figured I'd travel from my, well own world to put it." Dakota eyed the sky, which was being covered by branches and tree.

Link craned his head, leaving Dakota's tail be, resting his eyes on the creatures green that stared back. "Fi, is the sword spirit.. And by another world I hope you mean the sky, seeing that you have wings, and keep looking up at it." Link spoke softly, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword. Link's sky blue eyes flickered up to the open sky, past the thick nature that covered it.

Dakota opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a noise. Immediately his ears flicked skyward, pivoting around to locate the noise, which somehow went unheard by the young hero. Dakota's head snapped to the left, locating the noise's location. "Something is stalking us Link." Dakota whispered. The noise stopped quickly as it began, sounded more like an odd 'click' or 'crackled' and it seemed to be followed by a loom of power or darkness.

Green eyes met the gaze of Link, who seemed to take an unconscious step back, gripping and pulling out his sword in preparation of a possible battle. The boy's sword flashed again, and Dakota took this as warning of a potential danger, teeth bared and wings flared. The essence from this being who still remained unseen, it was over-whelming. "Ghir-" The green hero started to say before another 'click' sounded off.

Waves of diamonds appeared along with a tall lean form, dressed in what looked like regal clothing, a ref cloak draped over the being. Who ever it was took hardly any notice to Dakota, and went straight for his acquaintance, possibly friend to be. Link lashed out his sword out, trying to hit Ghirahim, stopping right as a hand backhanded his grip, leaving his sword falling to the ground. "Get away from me!" Link snarled out, trying to dodge out of the figure's way.

Lean but firm hands held the hero steadfast in his place, causing to Link to try and wiggle himself free. At this point Dakota spun around, letting out small snarls, keeping himself still, slowly assessing the threat, he sensed this being wouldn't kill the boy, not yet so he relaxed slightly. Ghirahim cocked his head to the side, leaving one eye on the mysterious creature behind him.

"You're friend doesn't seem so willing to fight for you. Does he sky child?" Ghirahim cooed playfully. Link grimaced as his wrists were slowly and painfully pushed into a tree. The ever so 'click' noise sounded off as Ghirahim snapped his fingers, letting diamond shaped chains snake around Link's arms and legs. Dakota dared a step closer, his fur standing on end. "Maybe you underestimate me demon." Dakota scoffed harshly, he knew a demon when he saw one.

His tail and wings fluttering and lashing wildly. Pale hands removed themselves off the sky child, the owner turning around to face the new being. "I am a demon but its Ghirahim, Demon Lord Chirahim at that. Unlike my little sky child here you seem less willing to fight. Maybe its because you fear me, how about that you're no match for me hmm?" Ghirahim, placed a hand on his chin as if in thought.

Clanking noises caused by the chains holding link, which distracted both Ghirahim and Dakota, their heads shooting towards the chained up boy. "Wrong 'Lord' Ghirahim." Dakota snarled that so called title, continuing quickly before anyone could blink. "I've fought many a battle, and knowing if I do I'd end up being too cocky or brave and hurt myself or worse...others." Dakota spoke with absolute firmness, taking a step forward, rasing his head and wings to show a quite dignifyied stature.

A grin showed up on Ghirahim's pale face, he'd lift a hand up to push his bangs to the side slightly. "At least someone is smarter, I hope you don't try to be another sky child, dare I say Demise would not be happy about that." Ghirahim cooed to Dakota, which caused Dakota himself grimace, he'd even narrow his eyes into a fierce glare seeing this pale demon lick his lips with a long snake like tongue. Ghirahim had chuckled at this, looking back to Link for a moment, setting his demonic eyes on Dakota just as quickly.

"Don't talk to me like that, don't even lick your tongue at me like that! You should treat a fellow Lord better than that." Dakota's tone rattled and echoed, his muscles tensing up, keeping his hellish glare on Ghirahim, his eyes slowly turning into a glowing red. "Dakota don't piss him off! Just get out of here before you get hurt." Link chocked loudly, his arms and legs slumped against the chains.

The pale demon chuckled at Link's remark, but gave a hostile glare to the creature before him. "A lord? Oh 'Lord Dakota' has such a nice ring to it." Ghirahim taunted, taking a step forward to close the gap between him and Dakota, extending a hand out to almost pet the beast in a taunting manner. Dakota let out a roar. "I'm not a god damn pet! Don't even think about it unless you'd rather loose a limb, let alone your life! Dakota hissed, snapping his jaws menacingly revealing a jagged fanged mouth while standing taller on his four legs.

The roar caused link to yelp and Ghirahim to return his hand closer to his side. Link struggled again, only catching Dakota's attention, his face turning into one of worry, he needed to get them both out of here. Dakota flared his wings open, rearing up on both hind-legs, smoke crackling from his nostrils and mouth. Compared to Ghirahim, Dakota on all fours was smaller by a few inches, on his hind legs he dwarfed Ghirahim.

Fingers snapped with that unmistakable 'click' And twin black sabers appeared into the hands of the pale demon. Link squinted his eyes shut, waiting for cries of agony to happen, but crackling heat was caused instead. Opening his innocent eyes Link stared at the sudden fire that happened. Flames spewing out of Dakota's mouth but these flames were odd, back and red.

A diamond barrier laid in front of Ghirahim, protecting him from the dangerous black and red flames. The intense fire came to a halt, the diamond barrier starting to fade as Ghirahim was allowing it. Quickly Dakota took action, not seeking to fight Ghirahim now, not when he knew nothing on him or this world. Wings flared open wide, quickly soaring over to the trapped hero, claws sinking in and raking up the bark of an old oak tree, chains snapping and shattering out of existence.

Ghirahim whirled around his sabers seeking to find blood that was about due to his need for blood lust. Dakota's jaws came carefully around the green clad hero's torso, wings flapping as he launched into the air. A black saber dug into one of his hind legs, cutting like butter. Hearing a controlled yelp, with no doubt a grimace Ghirahim chuckled, the noise was pleasing, not the fact that HIS little sky child and the new friend were escaping, but before he could react they were gone. Ghirahim signed, bringing a blood cover saber to his lips, letting his tongue glide along the flat surface, pulling in crimson blood to his mouth.

"Hmm, Maybe just as good as Sky child's. I do hope to meet this 'lord' Dakota again." Ghirahim mumbled to himself, while still savoring the blood of a Dakotian. Once he was done with the taste test, he moved over to where the blessed sword still laid, picking it up with magic and snapping it away. Grinning he moved on to track down the two.

* * *

Link now out of Dakota's mouth, clung to the forelegs and chest of the beast, holding tightly. Dakota took caution not wanting to drop the boy, keeping a firm grib on Link's shoulders while being practically strangled. "Lemme go!" The hero yelled, trying to pry the monster's claws off him. "You'd fall and die, if it makes you feel better, get on my back." Dakota scoffed, lifting up his forelegs to help shove Link onto his back.

The hero complied, scrambling upright, resting between Dakota's wings and neck. To Dakota's surprise the child knew what he was doing. "Ridden before?" Dakota questioned, craning his head back to face the young hero. "I have a bird, but this works too." Link said irritably, before leaning forward to clink to the creatures golden fur. "Good then I don't have to guide you." Dakota joked, looking forward again.

The change in the creatures flight was obvious, it went from a firm self controlled powerful flight into a relaxed more bending flight, Link could easily be able to lean and have the beast turn. "What do you mean by that?" Link sneered, smirking slightly as an idea popped into his head, but just to be sure. Dakota rolled his eyes, out of sight not looking at Link. "Come now if you've ridden before, I think you know what to do." Dakota mumbled, waiting for something to happen.

Something did happen, he felt Link's weight shift forward, and Dakota let gravity do it's thing, not fighting at all to keep his balance. Folding his wings in Dakota picked up speed, he could feel the green hero still on his back. 'He's good.' Dakota thought briefly before focusing back on diving. All to sudden Link gripped harder on Dakota's neck, heaving upward to try and stop the pigeon dive.

The way the beast was flying made it easy to alter it's flight. Dakota pulled up to help stop the free falling into the ground. "I just remembered something." Link said quickly, looking back towards where the'd escaped from. "Fi, my sword is still there, and if Ghirahim got it, I won't be able to face him without it." Link said loudly, trying to get his voice past the wind.

Dakota flicked his ears backward, listening to the child. "Well I don't think he left it, if he can teleport himself I'm sure he can do it with objects and other beings. Am I correct?" Dakota echoed in the wind, his head turning to face Link. Frowning Link looked down at Dakota's golden hide, an unbreakable spirit in his eyes still remained but showed a hint of sadness and dismay. Dakota looked sad as well, taking pity was something he did too much.

Mercy was something he'd gotten a habit of. "Don't worry, I'll help you get Fi back." Dakota spoke with a soft reassuring tone. Something rammed into Dakota's side, clawing up his wing and fur. Crimson feathers collided with golden fur, sending Dakota back, falling down with his wings out of sync. Link still held on, gritting his teeth together, but when he saw his loftwing, he jumped off Dakota's back. "Hey kid, what are you doing!" Dakota shouted, twirling around to dive after the sky child.

Folding his wings in for more speed, Link let out a loud whistle, the crimson bird diving past Dakota, and catching the boy on his back before the beast could even blink. Letting himself come out of the dive, Dakota steadied his flight, watching the youth on his crimson loftwing. The kids a natural, Dakota could give him that.

The red bird squawked angrily at Dakota, who in turn let out a hissing growl, causing the bird to flinch and look away. Link patted and ruffled the bird's feathers, who chirped happily at the action. Dakota banked to the side, coming right up next to Link and his bird. "Feisty." Dakota merely spoke simply, showing no emotions towards the big red bird.

Link laughed, gripping the leather collar around the bird's neck. "You replaced him! He doesn't like to be replaced silly." Link joked, petting the bird again. Before Dakota could respond Link stated. "How come you know how to be ridden?" Dakota smiled softly, that smile quickly turning into a neutral face, but there was still the look in his eyes. "I have a friend, we're very close. We always spent time practicing fighting or flying. But I never rode bareback, silly boy of mine could never stay on without a saddle!" Dakota said, looking forward and laughing loudly at the memory.

"If you'd like I can take you for a spin sometime." Dakota spoke halfheartedly. "You already did." Link responded quickly. This made Dakota smile again, a big smile, his green eyes relaxed completely, Link had never witnessed Dakota relaxing fully like that. "No, I mean a full out flying session. Trust me you'd have a hard time holding on Link." Right after Dakota finished that sentence, he flapped his massive broad wings forward, shooting forward like a jet.

The speed he gathered up was surprising because before Link or his bird knew it, Dakota was flying loops and spiraling around the loftwing and its owner. Dakota noticed Link climbing higher reaching for the top of the sky. Dakota followed still circling around the pair. This caused Link to grin, he may be impressed, but he knew Dakota would be too once he did what he was planning, hopefully.

Right then and there the red bird dove downward, red wings folding inward, feathers trailing behind. Dakota, smirked, pumping his large wings to propel himself downward, folding them after a few wing beats. Dakota easily caught up to Link, who stared in awe. "How are you this fast!" He yelled past the sound of whirling wind. The beast smirked, tucking in his legs more as he stared to spiral around the red bird and the green clad hero. Link seemed to frown at this. "Goddess! Is there anything you can't do?" He yelled out to Dakota.

His bird seemed to be jealous, if it's squawking wasn't enough. "There are things I cannot do!" Dakota said, his voice getting tuned down from the wind and movement. Dakota stopped his spiraling, keeping just above Link and his loftwing. "Like, How I can't smell, or how I can't teleport like your frenemy... but I can do this!" Dakota immediately grabbed on to link, snatching him up from his crimson loftwing's back. "Whoa-aaahh!" Link cried out in surprise. His bird swirled out from under his master and from the beast, hovering now above them both, screaming and squawking like a banshee.

"Please don't do this again..." Link gripped onto one of Dakota's legs very firmly, which made Dakota chuckled. "Do what? Let you're bird knock us out of the sky?" Dakota sneered, his hold on the boy loosening, earning a yelp before he tightened his hold up again. "Don't drop me!" Link yelled out, Dakota pretended not to hear. "Sorry you want me to drop you? How about we free fall! Thats something I always enjoy!" Dakota spoke in a firm soft tone.

"Are you crazy! If you do it I'm calling my bird and I'll kick your ass down to the surface." Link was struggling now, writhing under Dakota's firm grip. "I won't let you die, trust me you'll like it!" Dakota scoffed cheerfully, his hold ultimately releasing. "Don't call your bird Link!" Dakota called, diving downward, sailing diagnal from Link, who wasn't screaming, that was a good thing. He seemed to be letting on a smile.

"See not so bad." Dakota scoffed gleefully. Link seemed to take his eyes off the ground bellow, to look at his bird who waited for a call to proceed and take action, which never came. Link looked directly at Dakota's eyes, blue and green faced off. "Yeah I guess..." He mumbled, which caused a frown to appear on Dakota's face. Link's response caused Dakota to react, he changed direction, smashing right into Link, causing him to yelp. Dakota grinned, positioning himself directly under Link, but he wasn't looking at the young hero, he was watching the ever nearing ground below.

"Grab on, ground is approaching fast." Link wasted no time in listening to Dakota, he grabbed on the beast's horns, he felt it again, that change in the flight pattern, he had noticed that Dakota was very firm while he flew alone, but why relax now with a passenger? Didn't matter now anyways, so he took action pulling up, and Dakota's wings flung open, his front heaving skyward. Link felt a thud as Dakota came into contact with the thick tree branches and leaves. Dakota grunted, gritting his fanged jaws together concealing the pain. "You okay?" Link said obviously worried. Dakota lifted up more, to keep himself from smacking into any more trees. "Yeah, happens, at least I didn't crash this time." Dakota joked, he laughed too.

"Wait you crash? We could've crashed! You didn't bother to tell me this!" Link snapped, giving Dakota firm blunt smack across the back of his neck. The next thing they both knew Dakota's head flung forward down towards his chest, his wings loosening to a drooping state, it only lasted 3 seconds, but 3 was all it took. Crashing into the dense trees, Link covered his head and hunkered down on Dakota's back.

After the first tree Dakota regained himself, snarling "Don't do that, especially on my neck, its... sensitive." Dakota lowered to the ground floor, landing gracefully despite the beating both from Link and the trees. Link seemed to stay on his new found friend even after the'd safely landed. "Don't go dropping me from a couple hundred feet saying it will be fun!" Dakota sighed then reared up on his hind legs, letting Link yelp and slide off of his back.

"Lets not fight, but we will need to fight this Ghirahim. Any suggestions. Any tips? Tricks?" Dakota said, wasting no time in it either. He would sit down and wait for Link to recover from that small fall. Link stood up, patting off his green tunic, and readjusted his belt. "Well, he tends to teleport behind me, so he might do the same to you." Link said, his voice was riddled with anxiousness, Dakota could tell, his heart was a bit fast at this, and the boy kept looking over his shoulder. Dakota craned his head to the side, not asking why the boy seemed frantic but he'd wait to test his theory.

"Anything else, battle style, moves?" Dakota asked, taking notice that link hesitated."He can use magic and tends to be on the offensive, also steals my weapons sometimes during the battle." Link said, which he kinda laughed at the memory of fighting Ghirahim. Dakota grinned at this, standing up and approaching the youth with a stature that represented his title and power.

"Thats good, I'm a defensive fighter, I turn into an offensive when my enemy tires. I can match the magic with my own powers... If I can get your sword, can you help me fight him?" Dakota cocked his head so he could look directly down at Link. Link stood up taller, looking like his courageous self when they'd first met. "Yeah, if you can keep his attention, but what can you do against his magic. If you haven't noticed he can summon chains to bind you down." Link asked skeptically, he also took a few steps back, holding his hands on his hips. Dakota rattled his wings, looking pleased that he had a reason to use some of his power, not just for fun and games.

Dakota took a step back, looking around quickly before setting his green eyes back on the link. "Luckily, you're allied with a legendary creature." Dakota spoke in a demonic voice, his eyes starting to turn a hint of red, pupils disappearing. "Legendary? You look like any other monster." Link questioned, rasing his brow slightly. "Theres only one with my power, unless I die there will never be another. Might want to step back a bit Link." Dakota sneered, backing up more, he spread out his wings, closed his eyes and stood still.

Honestly what was Dakota doing, standing there like a statue, made Link think he was crazy, at least until black smoke started to rise off Dakota's golden hide. The golden fur of Dakota turned into a harsh toxic black, his horns and wings turning a blood red color. Red pupil-less eyes opened up and stared at Link, thick smuag looming over the creature's body, it looked very alive.

Not only did Dakota change color, his presence was immense, he could sense it just like he could with Ghirahim, but this was different. The air burned, it smelled like death, surely anything that caught this downwind would turn tail and run. "What are you? Why didn't you bother to threaten me with this before?" Link said taking a step forward, holding out his hand.

Dakota's eyes widened and he snapped viciously at the sky child. "Hey, keep at least a 6 foot girth, breath this smoke in and you'll choke and surely die, but seeing you'd likely forget let me fix this." Link froze as the cloud around Dakota seeped back into his hide, but his black hide did not change back. "Goddess you reek." Link said covering his nose. Dakota chuckled, throwing his head back.

"I do? And no one told me this? Oh Skylar is gonna get it when I come back." Dakota craned his head back towards Link. "I think we should start with the most likely location of your friend." Dakota hissed in a deadly tone.

"Oh you don't need to go looking for me." A voice spoke gleefully, stepping out from the shadows of trees. Link tensed up, and stepped closer to Dakota, hiding behind the giant black creature. "My, my so shy!" Ghirahim chuckled, covering his white lips with one of his hands. "You were easy to find after that little 'boost' or what do you'd call it..." Ghirahim said again, he was starting to monologue, which caused Dakota to let out a deadly snarl.

"Well here we are, Link get back." Dakota said, pushing Link aside as he took bold steps forward. Ghirahim let out a malicious smile, snapping his fingers, and letting his twin black sabers appear once again. He snapped his fingers again, a barrier like dome appearing around the three of them. "Wouldn't want you taking off again, oh my sky child does that so much." Ghirahim swung his swords about in anticipation, taking small steps forward.

Dakota held his ground, while Link kept backing up. Dakota made sure not to take his eyes off his opponent, it was more of a habbit, from how many he has fought. "We don't plan on running, not now anyways." Dakota roared the sentence, his fur standing on end as his stance became a defensive idle, instead of the proud idle.

Ghirahim took notice to this. "Not so eager are we?" Ghirahim sounded all too happy, was he always this happy? Ghirahim was circling Dakota now, who stayed where he was, pivoting so he could face the pale demon directly. "No, I'm just smart not to rush in like an idiot." Dakota hissed venomosly, lowing his head, keeping his neck protected as well as his tail.

Ghirahim decided enough was enough, and charged, his twin sabers quickly finding there way towards Dakota, who stayed where he was still. As Ghirahim neared, Dakota reacted launching to the side, still not attacking, defensive protocols and baiting was his calling card, he'd only attack when his enemy was tiring or unless he needed to end it quicky. Dakota landed right behind Ghirahim, smirking as Link still kept his distance, before realizing something.

"Dakota! My swords not in his possession." The sky child yelled, he sounded even more nervous, his sword was the only thing that could help against Ghirahim from what he'd heard. Dakota growled in irritation, their plan was screwed without his sword, Dakota wasn't even sure if he could take on Ghirahim, but the child's sword sounded important. "New plan Link, Stay out of my way!" Dakota sneered, before letting out a deafening roar, his eyes glowing brighter, if the could that is.

Smoke steamed off Dakota's black hide and as if on cue Link steered to the edge of Ghirahim's barrier, covering his nose. Ghirahim laughed, throwing his head back, before launching another assault towards the black beast. Dakota dared Ghirahim, taunting him with his words. "Come and get me Ghira!" He hissed, the smoke around him thickening as he waited for Ghirahim to enter the cloud. Dakota backed up in the smoke, only his glowing blood red eyes showing his location, if the growls didn't tell his location already.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers a row of daggers appearing as he came to a stop a few feet away from the smoke. "You think I'm that stupid, Like I didn't hear your conversation with my sky child!" Ghirahim snarled. Sending daggers flying towards the cloud of smoke and towards Dakota. As the daggers shot into the cloud, Dakota launched up to avoid them, Ghirahim must of expected this since he was now right upon Dakota, his swords inches away ready to impale the creature.

Dakota smirked, but that smirk turned into a half frown as the black swords sunk into Dakota's flesh, blood pouring out. Ghirahim kept the swords in as they touched down to the ground, Dakota growled, his jaws opening up to try and sink into Ghirahim. Just as Dakotas thick head came within inches of Ghirahim's torso a 'snap' of fingers was heard and the demon disappeared in a wave of diamonds, swords now gone from inside Dakota too.

"Too afraid of my jaws uh?" Dakota snarled, turning around to face his enemy. "No, but I don't want to deal with healing a deep wound that I know you could cause." Ghirahim stated calmly. Dakota shook his body around, letting the blood from the two swords fly around, as if asked to do something disgusting Ghirahim brought one of his sabers to his lips, tongue flicking around the entire blade, lapping up the creature's blood. Link grimaced from where he was.

Which Ghirahim laughed at the action, licking the blood on the other sword too. "I must say your blood is delicious, both of your's is!" Ghirahim spoke cheerfully. Dakota opened his mouth, letting energy form and crackle in the middle, a sphere forming with electric bolts snaking around it. The ball of energy kept growling in size and power, eventually leaving Dakota's mouth to rest in front of it. Ghirahim, craned his head looking interested in it.

"Oh thats not magic, but it is something." He said gleefully. The electricity from the sphere started to crackle out of control, the ball now larger than Dakota's broad head. Satisfied by the size of the ball Dakota lunged cautiously, his wings tilted so they were half open. Ghirahim readied himself, twins blades in an X-formation.

Dakota jumped up into the air, fangs laced with electric bolts, the next second the powerful sphere launched at blazing speeds towards Ghirahim, who wasn't expecting it to be thrown. Dakota was right behind the power blast, that 'snap' of fingers sounded off as the pale demon vanished in a sea of diamonds. The powerful sphere of energy smashed into the ground, causing a decent sized crater about 2 feet in girth and a foot deep.

Dakota landed in the small crater and whirled around finding Ghirahim's right shoulder easily, enclosing it within his jaws, till he heard a satisfying 'crunch' and the yelp of Ghirahim who must be in a ton of pain. Link grimaced horribly from the sound of bones crushing, then another horrible sound happened, the 'squish' of a sword sinking into Dakota's defenseless belly.

Ghirahim's blade had sunk right into Dakota's lower stomach, he let his other sword drop to the ground, his free hand trying to keep Dakota's dangerous jaws from causing any more damage. The black beast tried to hide the obvious pain, but his jaws did not lessen their force. Dakota mumbled under his breath, his voice quiet since his jaws were busy holding on to Ghirahim.

"Excepted me to let go uh?" Ghirahim grit his teeth together, letting go of Dakota's jaws to go and 'snap' himself free. Dakota forced his jaws down harder, winding his tail around to keep Ghirahim from snapping his fingers. Ghirahim felt Dakota's tail wrap around Ghirahim's hand and wrist. Dakota's eyes trailed off to Link, flicking to Ghirahim's fallen sword.

The jaws of Dakota loosened as Dakota felt the sword dive into another part of his body, something quite important for escaping and fighting. Ghirahim twisted his sword, making the wound bigger, tearing away at the membrane of Dakota's right wing. At this point Link made a dash for black saber on the floor. The cut that Ghirahim was causing on Dakota's wing, made it so Dakota let go of Ghirahim's shoulder to let out a shriek of pain the demon had caused on his tender wing membrane.

Link now within feet of the weapon dove for it. Ghirahim saw this and was not happy, he let out a hiss like grunt, bringing the sword he still had around to Dakota's tail that still held his other hand. Link grabbed the black sword, struggling up, till he saw the demon's black saber cut right through the tail tip of Dakota. "GAHAHH!" Dakota roared out in pain, his tail tip was force-ably cut off, his fur turning from black back into gold.

the black clouds from behind turning invisible. Dakota hit the ground, writhing in pain at Ghirahim's feet, the very Ghirahim who was holding his shoulder with a free hand. Link's eyes widened in fear, he hadn't known the tail was that weak let alone THAT important. Ghirahim licked his lips, happy that Dakota was at his feet, and even happy that Link had froze up, snapping his fingers, his shoulder started to heal with small diamonds around the large bite mark.

Ghirahim leaped back, snapping his fingers again, chains snaking around Link's ankles, and this time no blessed goddess sword to break them, he knew the creature wasn't done yet, not in the slightest, and if he was correct would get back up and transform again. Ghirahim was right, Dakota stood up, his teeth bared, revealing a nice set of massive bloodied canines but no transformation, odd. Dakota hunched over, his wounded wing draped down, and his lower stomach still bleeding, he leaned on his good side to keep off his wounded side.

Dakota's fur was on end, his posture less than dignified, how could he be so stupid, holding back or maybe it was this world, he had experience with different worlds or dimensions messing with his powers, after all he didn't belong here. Now he'd lost part of his tail... again gah! 'Need to stop using my tail in fights.' Dakota noted mentally. Blood kept spilling out like a fountain from Dakota's wounds, even worse Ghirahim's are healed now, Link got a sword but he is trapped by chains... again, seriously this kid can't dodge chains!

Dakota narrowed his now green eyes at Ghirahim, who smirked at him. Dakota took a few steps towards Link, which caused Ghirahim to speak out. "Scared are we?" Link nearly dropped the sword in his hands, fumbling with it until he had secured his grip. Dakota snarled, might as well say something so why not the truth? "No, Just surprised, traveling dimensions messes up my powers sometimes." He sneered, relaxing slightly as Ghirahim flinched.

Link raised a sword towards Ghirahim, who craned his head, slowly strutting over. Licking his lips Ghirahim responded. "Thats interesting, I'd love to know how you do it! That is if its true." Ghirahim said venomously. Dakota huddled closer to Link, the situation was turning bad, trapped in a barrier, wounded and now possibly going to die. "Perhaps it is, perhaps its not, maybe you'll find out in a few minutes." Dakota bluffed, trying to sound a bit scared or worried on purpose, he was baiting Ghirahim.

Link looked a bit confused now. "Dakota shut up, just gonna make him mad... again." Link mumbled a whisper, giving Dakota a slight nudge with the black saber which went unnoticed by Dakota. Ghirahim was within a few feet of them now, he snapped his fingers, diamond chains erupting from the ground under Dakota, who reacted quickly, with cat-like reflexes, jumping off the ground, eyes trained the on chains coming after him.

Ghirahim snapped daggers into existence, a purple hue forming around the blades of all of them, turning the black metal into an orange sizzling metal possible signs of them melting from extreme heat. The demon lord wasted no time in launching a row of them towards Dakota who was in mid air, with a torn wing and an injured stomach he couldn't really dodge, the dome was also a problem for flying around.

Roaring out in pain Dakota cringed in the air as most of the daggers dug their way into his flesh, the hot metal was burning him! Dakota lost focus, the chains neared him or actually he neared them, falling back down to the ground. Link dove out of the way when Dakota smashed into the ground. The chains easily bound and snaked around Dakota who was now struggling to get free. Ghirahim laughed in pure delight.

"What a show, you're quite amusing, maybe more than our little 'hero'." Ghirahim spoke sarcastically, licking his lips as he came right in front of the two. Link who still weilded the black saber, stood up, readying to swing it at the demon lord. The demon dodged out of his own swords way, grabbing it by the tip, and forcing one of his legs down into Link's chest, causing the green clad boy to gasp and fall down to the floor loosing the black weapon.

"How about we go to my domain and have some fun!" The demon lord said cheerfully, moving his arms up towards the sky while he spoke. "Just kill me now, no way any idea of yours would ever be 'fun'! Link snapped, sitting back up from laying on his back. "Oh come on, you sure it won't be fun?" Ghirahim responded, snapping his fingers again, more chains snaking around Link, securing his hands.

"Yeah I agree with Link, just kill us... ." Dakota snarled under his breath. "I'm sure you'd be doing my brother a huge favor since last time we saw each other he wanted to kill me!" Dakota taunted lazily. Ghirahim let on a small frown, before chuckling, placing one of his boots onto Dakota's forehead, earning a harsh glare followed by fierce snarling. "Get off demon!" Dakota spoke out of impulse, writhing under Ghirahim's firm boot.

Link was trying to inch away as far as he could, with Ghirahim focusing on Dakota, maybe he could hide, or better yet break these blasted chains and the barrier and from the looks of his new friend, he could handle a bit of pain. Dakota saw Link out of the corner of his eyes, he did not bother looking, he knew if he did Ghirahim would notice, that is it he hadn't already. "Might want to get off me Ghirahim." Dakota snarled, his bluff was pointless, but if he could just distract him... a 'snap' was heard and Dakota narrowed his eyes, seeing the chains that held Link coil around his whole body, causing the young child to gasp and wince, stopping his small escape attempt.

Ghirahim, frowned, tsking while shaking his head back and forth, then delivered a strong harsh kick to Dakota's head. Luckily Dakota was thick headed, it didn't knock him out, not in the slightest, but he did shriek in pain, squinting his eyes shut. "Pity, I was sure that would knock you out." Ghirahim spoke sternly, he also sounded bored. "Pity, I was hoping you'd die!" Dakota back talked, which earned him another blow to the head, but it wasn't a boot.

The noise made Link gasp, falling silent as his blue eyes widened. Ghirahim dove one of his black saber's straight through Dakota's snout, the metal sinking through the roof of his jaws down into the lower jaw section. The beast went to scream in protest and pain but the blade kept his mouth shut. "Your are starting to annoy me with your talking, I hope this will shut you up for now." Ghirahim said in a deadly tone, licking his lips before stepping towards Link.

"Sky child, you must teach your friend manners, my method doesn't seem to be working, just look at him." Ghirahim said, kneeling down to the balls of his feet, and pointing to Dakota, who was snarling and thrashing around like an angry crocodile, with a pool of blood forming under his head. "Don't think this will shut me up!" Dakota sneered, but wait, his mouth wasn't moving! How was he doing that? Link froze up again surprised at how Dakota was still talking, before moving away from Ghirahim, who stood up and was making his way over to the ever speaking creature.

The demon lord let out an exhausted sign, holding one of his hands to his hips, the other still possessing a single black saber. "What could I ever use to shut up one persistent bug." The pale demon spoke, holding a hand to his chin in thought. Just as Dakota or Link was about to say something that ever so annoying 'snap' of fingers was heard, a strange looking mushroom forming into existence, and Ghirahim took extreme caution when handling it, even with magic he was using.

The sight of this mushroom made Link fidget, still not speaking, but he was on the verge of it. Ghirahim used his magic to have the mushroom hover right above Dakota's nose, which twitched as small spored were shaken out of this strange plant life. Dakota tried to remove his nose from the ticklish spores, sneezing after Ghirahim appeared to be done with it.

"What the h-" Dakota started to say before he felt woozy, his fierce green eyes drooping lazily, and before he knew it he was asleep, his body still twitching under the tight chains, signs of possible disturbed sleep, nightmares maybe."So much better, wouldn't you agree sky child?" Ghirahim asked cheerfully. Link gulped, his one chance of battling Ghirahim was now unconscious, and now that Dakota was out of the way Ghirahim would only have one problem to deal with, the young destined hero, Link.


	2. Captivity To Freedom

From One World To Another Chapter 2

* * *

Dakota stirred after what must have been hours of unconsciousness. 'Damn' he thought, holding a paw up to his head, which made a clanking noise occur, chains still around him, well with shackles this time. 'Great, chained up and a major headache, nothing I've delt with before.' Dakota snarled in his mind. It was rather dark and the air was thick, heck if he wasn't used to being in the dark he'd be scared shitless.

He craned his head to gander at his wounds, which had stopped bleeding, that was good, whats not good is theres not sunlight to speed up the healing process, and his tail would be stuck like it is till he got sunlight. That means no power, no shadow form and no change of fighting Ghirahim, not with all the demon's tricks.

Looking towards the exit, he noticed he appeared to be in a dungeon setting, and a strange creature was guarding his cell, looked like some kind of troll, it was hideous. Didn't look tasty either, but if he were desperate for food that thing would defiantly be on the menu. The young dakotian remembered something, his new pal Link was not here, nor could he hear him anywhere.

'Must be somewhere else.' his mind pondered the thought. Dakota stood up slowly wincing at his sore body, he wobbled a bit, he was dizzy from that mushroom, never in his lifetime had he ever been knocked out that quick, it normally took time and lots of effort to knock him out, or any Dakotian for that matter. "Hey, frog legs, where am I?" Dakota mocked the weird troll thing, who turned around, jumping up and down, while beating again the bars.

It was screeching in a tongue that Dakota just found weird, demon talking was his first guess, he'd met a few demons, but this language was new. Another one of those things came into view, now the two creatures were arguing back and forth, one pulling out a bottle of what looked like those mushroom spores, and pointing to Dakota himself.

Green eyes narrowing in on the bottle, Dakota took a step to the side, getting more out a view, to the best he could, which was hard with the chains and shackles binding him. Those troll things noticed this and were not happy, one opening up the gate and coming in with the bottle of spores, a small saw blade thing in hand.

Dakota lowered his head, glaring, and taunting the thing to come closer, which it didn't so Dakota came closer, baring his teeth. The bokoblin waved its weapon at Dakota, charging to attack, with the bottle uncorked and ready to be used. The dakotian wasn't going to let him use it, the other bokoblin was watching, cheering on his kin.

Dakota smirked, they appeared to be quite stupid, the one attacking was leaving himself wide open. Dakota took full advantage of this, the bokoblin was small compared to him, maybe a bit shorter than Link, jaws snapped shut like lighting around the bokoblin, it shrieking in pain as it's airways was cut off. Dakota had punktured both of it's lungs, his broad head covering the entire chest of the now struggling bokoblin.

The other on the face side of the cell was screeching, pulling out a horn, sounding off a rather annoying sounding alarm. Minutes later more of them appeared, but the one in Dakota's jaws stopped struggling soon after he'd crushed it's lungs, but he still held on, blood pouring out of the corpse and Dakota let his tongue slide out most of his mouth and lap it up, which it didn't taste all that bad.

The bottle was on the floor of the cell, still opened, it even had a small crack in it from its fall into the stone ground. "Anyone else want to be next?!" Dakota howled after dropping his kill at his feet, his claws digging in to the dead bokoblin. The screaming and hollering creatures made no move into the cage, Dakota had the bokoblin with the keys, but he never locked the door, yes stupid they were, very stupid.

Dakota licked his chops, damn now he was hungry, even if he had a whole deer earlier this morning. "That won't be necessary, but you'll need to be punished, a guest does not kill the host's servants." A familiar voice spoke stepping into view. The bokoblins at Ghirahim's feet scurried out of his way, bowing down with trembling bodies, they were scared, they had ever right to be.

Dakota shook his head around, waving his golden horns in attempt to ward off the threat, a habit he does when he's pissed, which he had right to be. His claws dug their way deeper into the dead bokoblin's corpse blood rushing out, painting Dakota's claws a crimson red, which earned a hiss from some of the still alive ones.

This time Dakota held his tongue, narrowing his eyes, starting to growl, lowering his head menacingly, honestly he instinctively was protecting his kill, his kind still haven't gotten past that primal nature. "Oh come now, if your hungry I'm sure actual food would be much better than theses smelly pests." Ghirahim spoke in an unemotional tone, flicking a hand down to the nearest bokoblin, who looked away avoiding eye contact.

Dakota stopped growling, still staying quiet, food from an enemy could be bad. "I'm sure this is fine, I ate this morning, but feel free to send more in, the smell won't bother me." Dakota stated, his green eyes looked dull and laced with fury. "But I don't like your hospitality, you are a terrible host." Dakota scoffed in a deadly hiss, before moving off the corpse to stand in front of it.

The bindings that held him barely made standing over the corpse possible. This response did not please Ghirahim, who tsked, waving a single finger at Dakota. "Such a temper, be happy I didn't kill you, you were in a very kill-able state with those sleeping spores." Ghirahim spoke with fake sympathy, snapping his fingers, appearing in the cell just out of the beast's reach.

Ghirahim looked towards the gate, waving a hand, dismissing the bokoblins, who needed no second signal, scurrying away in a loud pack. Dakota shifted behind the dead corpse, wanting to keep some distance, this demon lord was smart, and being restrained was not good. "Wouldn't be the first time I've be knocked out and put in a cell." Dakota spoke mockingly, which Ghirahim found kinda funny, chuckling before his face turned into a deadly expression. The pale demon took a confident step forward, smiling deeply.

"Oh?" Ghirahim questioned, leaning down to Dakota who was lowering himself to the ground, he knew how to play coy and when to pretend to give in, he knew the drill and how to avoid getting hurt too bad, thats the only reason he'd ever escaped from being someone's captive. "Go on, I was bad wasn't I?" Dakota taunted, staring intently into the demon's dark soulless eyes, the demon lord smirked at what Dakota said.

Both of them were in a stare off, green verses dark brown almost black eyes. Dakota was the first to break, challenging Ghirahim would surely be bad, what he needed was to heal, and without the sunlight to speed up the process it would be at least 6 days without being harmed that is, which isn't going to happen. "I'm starting to think you must know how to be a good boy, this could work..." Ghirahim cooed with absolute fake sympathy, standing up tall from his bent down state.

Ghirahim turn around, his head slightly to the side, keeping an eye on his captive, letting on a sly smile. "I don't like it, tolerating it would be a close word." Dakota sneered keeping himself low to the ground, glowering with those bright green eyes. "And no what ever your think won't work." Dakota scoffed, his throat rumbling when he growled. Ghirahim chuckled, resting his hands behind his back, turning around elegantly, still with that damn sly smile.

Dakota hissed when he noticed Ghirahim's eyes with an expression he unfortunately at the pleasure to see on others. Dakota wanted to rip out the demon's throat, but he knew he shouldn't, even if he could, but he needed Link. That boy knew more about Ghirahim then he gives himself credit for. "How do you know it won't work? You're strong, and I'm sure you can follow orders.

I think it would be fitting of a demon lord such as my self to have a powerful pet." Ghirahim knelt down right in front of Dakota, on the balls of his feet with his elbows resting on his knees. The demon was looking at Dakota from top to bottom, inspecting him like he were valuable, technically he was, not here though. In Dakota's world he'd be worth a couple billion dollars, being what he was and there is only one of him.

"I'm not anyone's pet, not your's,not Link's,not my creator's,not my partner's!" Dakota roared, standing up, twitching from the slight hint of pain. "Dare I say the last one who tried something like this met their untimely demise." Dakota scoffed, shaking himself, every hair on his body was on end, rattling against one another. Dakota lashed his shortened tail, he lunged for Ghirahim without a second thought, when people talked about him like that always pushed him over the edge.

In all Dakota's years of life he'd only heard it a few times and everyone who said that was either dead or permanently injured, but one was forgiven, his partner Jade, they were kinda stuck together. Ghirahim must of expected it, because he was already well out of the way, the chains attached to Dakota stopped him in his tracks, causing the dakotian to cry out from the sheer force of the halt he'd caused.

The stone the chains were bolted to heaved and cracked a bit, proving his words, 'Dakota is strong, but how strong is he?' the pale demon thought. Ghirahim was brought out of his thoughts when Dakota let out a deafening roar, obviously louder than he'd ever heard the creature roar, it was hurting his beautiful ears! The roar lasted for a painful 43 seconds, Dakota didn't appear to be winded from that loud roar either.

"You've got some lungs on you. You hurt my feelings pet, and my ears, your going to be punished." Ghirahim whispered, covering on of his ears, that was bleeding black blood, holding his hand to his face the demon lord frowned at the sight of his own blood. Snapping his pale fingers Ghirahim called in something he'd always questioned why his sky child carried around, he flicked it around playfully, it made a 'swish' sound and the occasional 'crackle' but to Ghirahim's surprise his new pet doesn't seem scared in the slightest, cautious but not scared, maybe he was stupider than he let on.

"I love this tool so useful for punishing people. You don't appear afraid of it, you will be soon I promise you that." Ghirahim cooed with a hint of annoyance. Dakota glared right into Ghirahim's dark eyes, letting his large fangs show themselves before he spoke in a deadly calm tone. "I'm not scared of much, Not a blade, not a whip, you may be surprised but I've died before, a couple times actually." Dakota spoke quietly, standing up, giving a slight wince from his wounds, his demeanor was changing.

"You've died? Interesting, maybe I'll let you off if you tell me more about yourself, maybe even where your from." Ghirahim spoke sternly, information would be better, but he was positive his captive wouldn't reveal such information not now anyways. Breaking Dakota first would be hard, but the information could be useful.

Dakota smirked proudly, his tone was changing so was his posture, he looked more dignified in that stance. "29 times I've die Ghirahim, Thanks to my brother I got brought back, but if I were still the demonic god of my world I wouldn't be adding to that number." Dakota said, he kept himself against the wall, his eye turning into a longfull expression, of course he was playing coy.

Ghirahim lowered the whip, surprised at both what he said and how he'd given in and gave information. Dakota wasted no time for Ghirahim to respond and continued. "My creator made me a couple thousand years ago, the first was Tarue, a real bitch she is, still acts like one trapped inside me." Dakota was slowing making his way around Ghirahim, who merely moved back to keep his eyes on the sly creature.

"What makes you think I'd believe you." Ghirahim said, which his question went unnoticed by Dakota, who kept his monologue speech up which made Ghirahim angry, he was the monologue king! Not this pest! "I am the strongest being alive in my world, I rule the kingdom." Dakota's voice was truing into a snarl, still trying to catch Ghirahim off guard.

Ghirahim kept quiet figuring he'd get more information with his new pet thinking he had control and would hopefully let something dire slip through his mouth. "I am bound to my 'friend' Jade, I ended the war between the humans and my kind." Dakota continued on, his eyes turned harsh and evil, a small hint of red was taking over his pupils, fur turning a darker gold color, anger and greed was how he released the fury deep down.

Controlling his power was difficult, he had to restrain himself always, never able to use the full might of his power unless he wanted to wipe out entire kingdoms. Ghirahim spoke up, starting to get very angry with this behavior, he'd also noticed the small change in those green eyes. "Sound very boring, For now I think the punishment is still needed, It'll help me release some of this pent up anger."the demon lord hissed, raising his arm up ready to unleash the whip.

Dakota was desperately trying to store up enough energy while he was talking, and now he had some and he wasn't going to let this pass. Tensing up as Ghirahim raised the whip, he saw an opening, Dakota knew he could break these chains, hopefully he could. With all the energy stored up in him and his muscles he launched without a second to loose, the force he'd let loose hurt, the shackles pressed up again his hide, causing some blood to find its way out, it would certainly bruise later.

The chains bolted to the wall gave way, or well the stone did, Dakota's jaws flung open wide, deep in his mouth laid a pair of fangs, venomous fangs, something his kind tended not to use, being they wouldn't grow back properly, and the venom would weaken. Since Dakota used all his energy in his attempt to free himself from the chains, his venom was the best bet. Ghirahim flinched, letting the whip fly as Dakota broke free from most of the chains on the wall.

'CRACK' the leather made impact with Dakota's side, Ghirahim leaped back, expecting the chains to at least hold him down, enough to stop his advancing. Dakota, winced at the sharp stinging feeling, blood was pouring out of the deep laceration, Ghirahim was good with a whip. Ghirahim snapped his fingers when Dakota's mouth opened wider when the beast came within inches of his legs.

Just when Dakota was within range Ghirahim vanished in a wave of diamonds, appearing behind Dakota, with something in his hand. Dakota's snout rammed into the opposite wall of the cell, where Ghirahim was. The dakotian fell to the ground, ramming his horns into the stone wall out of frustration. Ghirahim would be laughing right now at Dakota's failure, but he was riddled with fury.

Dakota stood up, still being mostly bound in chains, he whirled around, growling ferociously, but those growls faded quickly when Dakota noticed what Ghirahim had in his hands. The sleeping spores! How could Dakota be so stupid to forget that damned bottle was so close to them. Dakota's eye flicked towards the door, he didn't make a move for it, Ghirahim would be expecting it, and getting too close to him while he had the sleeping spores would be a bad idea.

Starting to growl again, Dakota kept his mouth open, waiting for any opportunity to sink his jaws into that demon. Drool started to form between Dakota's teeth and gums, it overflowing from his mouth, forming a small pool on the stone floor. Dakota looked like a rapid dog, his green eyes narrowed into slits, ears flat against his skull.

Flexing his claws against the cold floor, leaving a few scratch marks. "Try something like that again and you'll have more than a few cuts." Ghirahim snapped, waving the bottle filled with spores tauntingly, seeing Dakota back up against the wall made him happy. "If it worked you'd be dead." Dakota snarled under the drool and his heavy panting.

To show Ghirahim what he means by that, he flexed his jaws open wide, revealing his fangs, and to top that ,he let some venom escape the fangs. Dakota let the venom slip past his teeth and make contact with the cold floor, the venom itself was thin and moved fast but as soon as it touched the ground it begain to sizzle and eat up the stone, the venom was white with a hint of red, most likely caused by a mixture blood.

Dakota shook his head around, letting out a piercing roar. Ghirahim watched, his mood was far from happy, furious would not come close. The glass bottle that contained the mushroom spores began to crack under the pale demon's grip, his dark eyes narrowing at the dakotian. He really had to do something about that unbearable screeching, it was really getting on his nerves, and anyone would know not to piss of him, the demon lord Ghirahim!

"Go on, try to escape, the doors right there. If you do and I catch you, unconsciousness will be your only friend when I'm done." Ghirahim snapped, motioning an arm towards the door. Dakota didn't speak, he wasn't sure he'd make it even if he managed to through the door. He knew nothing on where he was or what laid past this cell, so he waited, he already knew he'd get hurt so why make it worse?

His powers were still cut off, he needed his wounds to heal for now. The dakotian stood still, glowering at the demon for a few minutes, which Ghirahim took this as a no for making a run for it. Snapping his fingers, the bokoblin corpse vanished in diamonds, the cell gate locking shut. Dakota leaned back against the wall, eyes not staring at Ghirahim, it was the bottle, not that he was scared of being sedated, its happen to him before, so why does he still have a slight fear of it. The demon could tell, if his obvious staring or backing up wasn't enough.

A wicked sly grin slowly crept it's way onto the demon lord's face, his menacing eyes flicking towards the sleeping spore filled bottle. Dakota shook his head back and forth, waving his deadly golden horns at the demon. "You think your going to get out? You had your chance." Ghirahim hissed, snapping his fingers, calling in a single black saber, still holding the bottle in one hand.

The demon was surprised and not all at the same time, yes this creature could be just as stubborn as the sky child. "Oh I don't want to escape!" Dakota bellowed "I WANT TO KILL YOU!" Dakota roared out again, charging Ghirahim with no fear. The claws of the dakotian raked at the stone flooring, leaving marks, while also sharpening them.

The chains were weighting him down, and in his weakened state it proved hard to run, but all Dakota needed was one bite, just one! Dakota's gait was a bit limpy, he also seemed hesitant, but as he neared Ghirahim he skidded to the side quickly changing direction, sliding on the stone floor. Ghirahim looked a bit surprised, so far his new 'pet' had never been so sly in fighting, well from what he could tell. Letting his black saber do the talking this time, the demon spun around, blade finding the golden hide making it a beautiful red, if he'd say so himself, well he liked it!

Dakota let out a controlled yelp, feeling the blade skid across his unmarked hide, thanks to his dakotian fur the blade did have a hard time staying put. The fur of a dakotian had traces of gold and keratin, his horns did as well, but this did not stop the blade from skimming across his hide, making a decent cut across his spine. Still Dakota kept on, working through the pain, he was almost out of Ghirahim's line of sight, he'd be damned it the demon could see out the back of his head.

The pale demon lord didn't appear to react to Dakota behind him, which made Dakota think something was wrong. Of couse it was, it always was! He'd slipped up again! Growling in annoyance already knowing he'd screwed up. Those damned spores met his face along with the bottle which broke on contact. The broken glass flew everywhere, unluckily some shards found there way into Dakota's eyes, causing his paws to fly straight to his head.

"GA-AAHH!" Dakota screeched falling to the ground. His screams died down quickly, the sleeping spores already found there way into him, sending him into unconsciousness yet again. Ghirahim grinned from cheek to cheek. Honestly he wanted more suffering but for now he needed to restrain his prisoner again, sadly this cell won't hold him anymore, that was for sure.

Ghirahim fiddled with his elegant outfit, a bit pleased with himself, at least he didn't need to clean it of blood. Bringing the blade up to his pale lips, his snake like tongue snaked around the blood covered saber, tasting the dakotian blood. Once Ghirahim was done he snapped his fingers, the cell door opening and a group of 4 bokoblins entered still shaking a bit, maybe it was because of Ghirahim or Dakota, maybe even both.

"Clean this cell up, and move him to the cell next to the sky child's." Ghirahim mumbled, an idea coming to light. One of the little nasty creatures stepped forward, speaking in odd gibberish demonic language that even Ghirahim found annoying. "Want to clean him?" The words were hardly audible but of course the demon lord understood, he spent time ordering them around, even killing them. "No, leave him like that, don't forget to renew the chains, and DON'T even think about entering the cell unless you'd like to die, weather its him or me!" Ghirahim scoffed harshly, snapping his fingers just as quickly. The demon lord vanished in a wave of diamonds, leaving the bokoblins to their given task.

Hours have passed since he and Dakota got captured. Link furrowed his brow, he'd cover his face but his hands were shackled to a wall. At least a single window kept his surroundings visible. Link bit his lip out of habit. Leaning his head back, Link let out a long deep sigh, gently banging his head on the wall out of frustration.

There! Link lifted his head to look at the gate of his cell, he heard bokoblins, they were arguing at each other, and dragging something with chains. The clanking noise quickly gave him a head ache. The blue eyes of Link flickered with hope seeing the unmistakable golden fur of his acquaintance. Just as Link was about to call out, he noticed Dakota was unconscious, some new wounds were added, chains broken but not much else.

Ghirahim's minions dragged him into a cell right next to his own, out of sight. He could just barely hear the sound of shackles being clamped together, the sound of chains clanking as they were added. Link could only hope Dakota would wake up soon, but for now he needed to rest, leaning his head back, the green clad hero closed his eyes and sighed. Getting rest before it became hard would be his best option.

Ghirahim strolled down the halls of his domain, still pondering his idea. Perhaps if he left the two alone, more information would slip out, not Dakota's ranting, more personal information, a weakness, a tactic he could use. For now he should go check on them, he knew Link would be glaring or leaving hurtful remarks, but Dakota would be out for a while with all the sleeping spores he'd been dosed with, days even.

Snapping his fingers, he let himself teleport in front of the sky child's cell. What? Sleeping? Gah honestly guests have no respect for their host! The demon lord sighed softly, resting against the cell door. The child sure had a way of being desirable, but enough of that! He couldn't let his wants and needs get in the way of his job! But that doesn't mean he shouldn't be a better host.

Snapping his fingers rather boredly he summoned a small plate of fruit, and a cup of water. He strolled casually over towards the sleeping hero, placing the plate and cup to the side of Link. He'd give food to the beast but, he doesn't deserve it, nor did he know what the hell it ate. But judging by the reaction that came of the dead bokoblin maybe meat, question was, cooked or raw?

Flicking the hair out of the way he turned to leave. Link was starting to come to, oh the sky child was a light sleeper and noisy when he woke up. Those blue eyes slowly showed themselves, first confused but that look faded into one of hate. Ghirahim chuckled, turning back around after he heard the chains rattle against each other and the wall.

"What did you do to Dakota?" Link demanded, struggling against the chains. The boy hadn't noticed what Ghirahim had left for him yet. It did bother him that Link asked for the creature, so selfless, a true hero. Rolling his eyes Ghirahim approached the restrained boy. "You could at least take time to notice the environment has changed boy. Doesn't a hero have to do that?" Ghirahim snapped, he was annoyed at the sky child, he bent down so he was eye level with Link, a firm hand grabbing hold of the boy's jawline.

The boy yelped and jerked away, Ghirahim jerked his head back, enforcing a more powerful hold on the jaw of this sky child. "That wasn't very polite sky child." Ghirahim hissed venomously. Link narrowed his eyes, oh the boy wanted so bad to beat Ghirahim senseless. But for now words seemed like the only option, but he didn't really have any that would truly eat at Ghirahim so he simply cussed.

"Fuck you, Ghirahim!" Link snarled the demon's name, quickly spitting in the wretched lord's face. The boy smirked as Ghirahim growled, wiping off his face, uh this boy was irritating sometimes! "Have it your way! You want to spit at me, You'll have no water, then we'll see you try that again!" Ghirahim scoffed, standing up, frowning angrily, he kicked the cup to the side, letting it's contents spill out.

Oh how the sky child fidgeted when he finally noticed it. But before Link could respond Ghirahim snapped his fingers, disappearing in a wave of diamonds, leaving the boy alone, to regret his actions in silence.

Three days since Dakota provoked Ghirahim in that cell, he was still unconscious, twitching in his chains every now and then. Link could hear the chains clank together as his friend stirred. "Dakota, you awake?" The hero would call out after ever stirring. To no avail could he raise Dakota from his forced slumber. Link sighed, how much exactly did Ghirahim give him? This was rediculous! Link was starting to loose hope in escaping, as well as to find his sword Fi. NO! He can't think like that!

Quickly the strong willed hero pushed that thought in the back of his mind, focusing on what was happening now. Ghirahim stopped bringing him food personally, leaving his filthy minions to do the job, he was in dire need of water. Three days since he'd last seen water, his mouth was entirely dry. Stupid demon lord, Link hated him more and more as the time went by.

The bokoblin fumbled with the keys to the sky child's prison, hastily scurrying over, setting down the plate of food. At least Ghirahim had good taste for food, but considering it was Ghirahim it likely had something done it it, poisoned or something. The bokoblin stared at the boy for a moment, reaching over to unlock only one of Link's shackled arms from the wall.

It moved away with caution, leaving just as quickly. Hesitating Link glared daggers at the food, fruits and some strange meat he'd still haven't found out what it was from. The child didn't dare eat now anyways, maybe later when he actually needed it, what he desired and needed now was water. His attention was brought to the bokoblin that gave him food, who had just left out of sight, with a bottle of water in his hands. He longed for that water so much. His pointed eats perked hearing another cell door opening, Damn Dakota gets water but not him?

Right now he loathed both Ghirahim, and Dakota, he was jealous of Dakota, and Ghirahim is likely doing it to annoy him, pushing him to the edge. No he would not allow Ghirahim to break him, he refused to fall to his limits. He heard chains sound off again, was that the bokoblin this time or Dakota? Turning his head towards the noise, instinct to look at whatever it was.

He couldn't see, since there was a wall between the cells. Minutes passed by, nothing but silence. It was odd, his eyes drooped lazily, finding the quietness rather boring, and calming at the same time. Then there was screaming, loud obvious screaming, someone was in pain. Link with his free hand jerked on his still shackled arm, trying to get loose.

Wait, he stopped for a moment, listening to the pain filled screams, no it wasn't Dakota, it was the bokoblin! And all too soon the screamed died out with a loud crunch of bones being shattered and chains being rattled during the whole ordeal. "Dakota?" Link struggled to say it calmly, it was laced with fear and concern. Still no response... what is going on. Link called out again "Dakota what is happening?" Link said in a demanding tone. Nothing... odd, so odd!

Was Dakota still asleep? How?! Link thought he'd seen the heaviest sleeper in his life now, sleeping through screaming and possibly killing a bokoblin will remaining unconscious. It made Link question what exactly his new 'friend' can do and why he held back, or did he?

Link couldn't really do much besides sit there, one arm still shackled to the wall. Glancing down at his food, maybe he should eat it, considering he was starving and very, very bored. The child did eat, to the last crumb of food. Honestly now he could only sleep so he gratefully let the world fade to black.

'How long as it been? A day? No, its been longer...' Dakota's subconscious spoke, he was still in a rather deep sleep but he could feel something reaching for his jaws. 'Water, and food?' Even as the dakotian lay unconscious he could still feel to some degree.

Instinctively he snapped his jaws shut, locking in place as a faint screaming sound was heard. Dakota could feel warm liquid seeping out of what he'd clamped down on, still laying there refusing to leg go, what ever it was must of lost consciousness or bled out under Dakota's fierce grip. 'So quiet..' Was Dakota's last thought before he was pulled into a deeper sleep.

Ghirahim had yet to hear from that dull and stupid bokoblin he'd sent to feed and check on his prisoners. It was making him restless and slightly worried. Striding down the hall he decided to check on matters for himself, not trusting just sending more. With a snap of his fingers he was in the dungeon, the first thing he noticed was a cell door wide open.

"What?!" The famous demon lord mumbled to himself, rushing over to the wide open cell without a thought. What he expected to see was a dead bokoblin and a missing prisoner but no, there indeed was what looked like a dead bokoblin. The question was why the hell was the beast still here, and still... asleep? The bokoblin's right shoulder was trapped in Dakota's jaws, blood everywhere.

Stupid thing must of bled out. "Dakota." Ghirahim said sternly narrowing his eyes, expecting Dakota to fall out of his 'fake' sleep and growl or say something atleast. No the beast stirred slightly, his jaws increasing the force of his bite. That Erie cracking sound made Ghirahim shiver in delight at it, such a nice noise if he'd say so himself.

Dakota stirred more, shifting to accommodate for the chains stuck on his body. Ghirahim was utterly confused now, he was sure the dying screams would of awoken him. Leaning down in a crouch, checking Dakota's eyelid to see if he was sleeping, keeping away from those jaws. Yup, still asleep, damn. "You must be a very heavy sleeper." Ghirahim said to himself, checking the bokoblin next to see if he was really dead, yes dead indeed.

The demon lord was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sky child's wonderful voice. "He is, slept through torturous minutes of screaming and yelling." The green hero said in a mumble with a hint of sarcasm. Ghirahim couldn't help but smile upon hearing the child.

The pale demon went to go stand up, suddenly something was moving towards him, wait was Dakota really that good at faking?! Ghirahim acted on instincts snapping his fingers just in the nick of time, reappearing a few feet out of Dakota's reach. Stupid beast! Apparently the bokoblin was still lodged in his jaws, and it took him a minute to realize that, ha.

"What the hell?! Dakota said, spitting the dead corpse out of his mouth, wiping his blooded jaws with equally blood paws, making him grumble as he was nowhere near cleaner. Dirtier than before, with made me grin with amusement. The demon was just about to say something when Dakota stood up, only to fall back down, his body still must be asleep, funny. The demon lord laughed, throwing his head back, holding a hand on his hip.

This earned that annoying roar from Dakota. "Do be quiet, I'm sure people are still trying to sleep, right my skychild?" Ghirahim said, looking at Dakota with ever growing amusement. Quick Link had snapped "Go to hell!" struggling against the one shackling keeping him in place, making quiet a racket. "You'll be punished for that later 'Link'." Ghirahim said in a deadly tone.

Dakota caught the pale demon's attention again, the beast's voice hissing and rattling as he spoke. "Later might not be an option." This made Ghirahim grin deviously "And why is that?" The demon taunted, shifting on one leg, hand still rested on one of his hips. "I'm going to rip you're throat out is why." Dakota bellowed, odd his voice sounded like two different people at the same time.

"That's funny, your funny!" Ghirahim said, stepping closer, waving a hand tauntingly at Dakota. Dakota lunged, must as Ghirahim expected, yet the pale demon made no move to avoid the attack. Dakota felt like he could take a chunk out of this damned being. Just inches away from the demon the chains he was bond to clanked against his chest, causing him to gasp in surprise.

Ghirahim was inches from him too! The attack on Ghirahim was stopped, Dakota struggled to get close, his poisonous bright green eyes staring into the demon's dark almost chocolate black eyes. "What's the matter? Aren't you going to 'rip my throat out'?" Ghirahim sneer, oh this was just too much fun! Dakota looked away, and Ghirahim took this as a submissive act, causing him to chuckle.

All of the beast's golden fur was stained and almost a crimson color, each hair was on end. Ghirahim could see the anxiety surfacing off his captive, it was simply wonderful, but he'd much rather see fear, an emotion this creature seemed to lack, or hide well. Suddenly Dakota whirled around lunging at the wall that held the chains in place, this room was much sturdier than the one he had Dakota in before.

Ghirahim merely watched somewhat amused that the beast was still trying to get free. Soon there was a clanking noise, along with scraping of metal and an annoying bending creaking sound. Dakota had managed to pry one of the bolted chains off the wall. This made Ghirahim's anger surface, snapping his fingers his personal black sabers appeared in his hands.

Dakota's head snapped around, he growled in the most feral way he'd ever heard from a being that was intelligent. The tail that appeared to be growing back was lashing around angrily, and what was odd was it was almost fully healed and was being waved in his face! "You think taunting me will do you any good?!" Ghirahim snapped, swiping at the tail with one of his swords.

He missed, Gahh! Stupid beast. Dakota narrowed his eyes, smiling slyly, and slowly standing only on his back legs, both paws on the last chain fastened to the wall. Dakota applied a rough but slow pressure to the chain, still grinning deviously at me. "Your asking for it!" The demon lord snaps roughly, charging both blades directed at Dakota's chest. Dakota turned around to face him, still on his hind legs, his belly wide open.

Bad move on his part, feeling the black blades bite into his chest, he choked hunching over, only the blade holding him up. Dakota remained relatively silent, no eye contact was made at this point. Ghirahim was worried he'd killed him all too soon, but with a closer look he could still see him breathing, the giant paws clutching each blade, scratching them up. Suddenly Dakota went to snarl or growl, only managing to cough up blood while he took a deep breath.

"Oh no, it looks like I hit your lungs, such a shame. Looks like I won't get to know more about you or your wor-" Ghirahim was cut off genuinely surprised as Dakota lifted his head up, locking gazes with each other, and smiled. This was making Ghirahim both impressed and furious at the same time! "No, I won't unfortunately." Dakota snapped back, lunging, the blades digging deeper, he didn't care, Ghirahim was right here, and he could not pass up the chance to rip him to pieces!

Ghirahim went to move out of the way, but Dakota gripped his wrists with his paws, deadly claws digging into the pale skin of the demon. Ghirahim looked very surprised at this, he could see his twin swords sticking out of Dakota's back between the shoulder blades, the only way the demon could think of why Dakota wasn't writhing in pain was, he must have a very high pain tolerance.

Thinking quickly Ghirahim twirls the sword impaling Dakota, seeing a visible wince and gritting of bared teeth, hmm that got him. The claws dug deeper into his pale demon skin at this action, he too gritted his teeth in annoyance and slight pain. The next few seconds seemed to slow, Dakota's deadly jaws opening and reaching for Ghirahim's head.

The demon twitched to the side, getting Dakota off balance, fortunately his head was okay, unfortunately his shoulder was once again the victim of the dakotian's jaws. Once contact was made Dakota's grib on the wrists loosened, allowing Ghirahim to pull his swords out in utter slowness, he was fighting from crying out, no he wasn't weak like the skychild.

He could feel the beast's jaws loosen, yes that must hurt, this made him twirl the blades at the very end. Once the blades left his body Dakota bit down with more force, unlucky for Ghirahim, Dakota has one of the strongest bites known in the dakotian kingdom. "Dakota! Whats going on?! Linked called out, this distracted him, giving Ghirahim time to attack.

Ghirahim saw this too 'For Once Skychild has helped me!' the demon lord thought, wasting no time to dive one of his sabers into Dakota's jugular, and if he was correct this wouldn't kill him, he wasn't positive the beast would even feel it. The blade sinking into the thick neck made a 'squish' sound, but also made a small 'crack' as the blade most of hit a bone.

Dakota didn't have time to dodge, sending his jaws tighter as he felt the tip of the blade plunge into his neck. Hissing in pain Dakota's eyes squinted shut, teeth baring, yes it hurt so much. Dakota's legs crumbled beneath him, the sword of Ghirahim holding his heavy body up. Dakota was quite surprised in his daze that Ghirahim could easily hold him up, all 594 pounds of him.

Dakota still held on to the shoulder, his grip loosened as he fell. Ghirahim wasted no time in delving the other blade into the fallen creature. Aiming for Dakota's midsection of his belly, sending the blade right in without a problem, oh the noise he beast made. It sounded like something was on fire, searing and hissed in pain.

Blood was spilling from Dakota's neck much more than his belly. Ghirahim hit an artery and this doesn't bode well for him. The demon was about to do some Dakota found annoying and disturbing. Ghirahim let go of the blades, letting Dakota to fall down with his head in the demon's arms as Dakota had let go from the pain, and a weak point that was hit, though he would never allow that to be realized.

Ghirahim's hands cupped Dakota's head, his eyes unreadable as he grinned maliciously. "Shhh, just let it happen." The demon lord's voice was soothing to some degree, this voice caused Dakota's eyes to droop slightly. Blood lost was taking it's toll, and the side effects of the spores were helping it, although he was still technically somewhat under the influence of them.

Out of sheer will was why he awoke. "Dakota don't listen to him!" Link yelled from his cell, making Ghirahim frown and hiss out of annoyment. Dakota's eyes snapped open, he needed to get both of them out of here, he jerked his head to the side when Ghirahim's attention was off him, easily crunching into on of the pale demon's hands.

Ghirahim yelled out in surprise, and fury it was very obvious, but Dakota wasn't done. Starting to thrash much like a crocodile, he was gonna make sure this hand would be unusable for a long time, but he forgot one thing, the swords were still in him, messing up the effect of thrashing. The blade on his belly dug deeper and the hilt caught in the crease of the cobble stone flooring.

Black blood was spilling out of Ghirahim's caught hand, mixing in with Dakota's red blood. Dakota winced, his jaw loosening as Ghirahim grabbed the blade still in his neck and twisted it with his free hand. This action did not get past the demon lord, who started to retract his hand. 'NO!' Dakota thought snarling, he loosens more, only to jerk his head forward.

His jaws opening up wide, the pair of fangs at the back of his mouth flying forward, the dark eyes of Ghirahim 'tsking' in fury. As Dakota's jaws began to make contact Ghirahim smiled slyly, snapping his fingers with his free hand just as the venomous fangs poked at his skin. Dakota ended up hitting his head on the cobble stone loosening his balance, sending the blade in his neck further, only the hilt showing from underneath, while the blade shown from the back of his neck.

The sound of shrill screams of pain sounded loudly from Dakota's throat, blood filling up and spilling out of his mouth. Menacing laughter became blatantly obvious after the screams died down. Link started to struggle calling out "Ghirahim what did you do?! Don't you dare, leave him alone!" The chains on link clanked as he tugged harshly, he had no idea what was happening besides the fact that Dakota was hurt and badly.

The laughed died down to a disturbing yet gleeful chuckle causing link to yell out again "GHIRAHIM!" Link sounded furious, a new emotion for him one that Ghirahim had never seen too often. "Shut your trap boy, unless you want to suffer as well." Ghirahim said, turning to where Link would be if the wall wasn't there. A raspy hoarse cough left Dakota's mouth, struggling to get upright.

Ghirahim sighed "You just don't know when to quit do you? Yes much like my skychild, sadly one is enough. Drop this act and maybe I'll heal you." Ghirahim said, leaning against the door frame, which was still open. Crossing his arms against his chest Ghirahim rolled his eyes, watching and waiting to what Dakota's choice was. Dakota seemingly ignored the demon lord, he heard him, he just wasn't going to waste his breath on his decision which would only piss the demon off more.

Quietly sitting on his hind legs, he started to pull out the blade lodged in his throat, making Ghirahim stare intensely a smile on his face. Wincing Dakota pulled the blade out quickly as he could, which wasn't that fast, he had to work a bit to get the blade past his bones without damaging them too much. Chuckling as Dakota pulled out the blades Ghirahim taunted him, leaving from the door way to stand a few feet away from it, using a wall to lean on instead.

"Can I have those back?" He taunted Dakota with his words that sound like silk yet held a hint of annoyance. Green eyes glared back at him, obviously not interested in giving the weapons back. Instead Dakota choose to anger him, he was pretty good at that, with his smug yet undying strong will. Slowly Dakota placed one of the blades on the ground, keeping the other between his grasp.

The dakotian gripped the blade, putting pressure on it, watching Ghirahim twitch in annoyance. For once Dakota was silent, much to Ghirahim's liking thankfully, he needed to stab his sword in his throat more! "No I won't be quiet." Dakota snarled under his breath. The demon was caught off guard, a thought coming into his mind.

"No I can't read minds, however I can read your damn face." Dakota said, his voice becoming happy at Ghirahim's surprised face, making the dakotian smile, before snapping one of the swords in half. Ghirahim's surprised faced turn into one that of blind anger. "Oh what you mad?" Dakota taunted, rolling his eyes with boredom.

This creature was getting on Ghirahim's nerves, the fact that he can't make him cry out in utter pain one minute and be perfectly fine the next. The dakotian was about to break the next when he heard Ghirahim's fingers snap, the unbroken blade appearing in the demon's hand. Ghirahim still said no words, no yelling and no grins, good right? Dakota remained sitting, staring with dead serious eyes, he was trying to piss the demon off, get him unable to see clearly, escape at most.

The demon lord must of caught on, he sighed deeply flicking a hand through his hair to regain his composure. This made Dakota stand up, craning his head to the side, he grinned. "Loosing control pal?: Dakota sneered, approaching slowly yet cautiously, this was Ghirahim, who knows what will happen, and Dakota doesn't need to know him for years to know this, it was obvious. The guy had mood swings, bad ones at that.

A few feet away Dakota's eyes widened into slits as he faltered. 'Damn, must still be effecting me, don't think I can hide it much more. Urrh it freaking hurts.' Dakota snarled when he thought this, bringing a single paw to rest on his nape, it hurt badly. "Whats wrong? Does it hurt, I'm glad to see my hard work is paying off." Ghirahim said, chuckling afterwards. 'Okay, I need to leave, forgot the damned door!' Dakota snapped inside his mind, whirling around much to Ghirahim's surprise.

Dakota charged the wall that closest to Link's cell, it cracking nicely. Sadly in Dakota's condition he couldn't break throught right away. Going to turn around and try again he hears Ghirahim right behind him, getting ready to impale him again with a sword. Thinking fast Dakota flared his wings open, jumping up as the sword found it's way into the stone wall. Dakota was on the ceiling, his claws, wings, and tail holding him into the tough stone.

Green eyes looking down at Ghirahim, who retracted his saber from the wall looking up in utter loathing. A loathing to make Dakota suffer. Blood was still pouring out of his hide, a few droplets falling onto Ghirahim who merely flicked his snake like tongue out to taste. "Uhhh, you're so disturbing! Even Khar doesn't do that!" Dakota uttered angrily, immediately regretting saying that name, it made him shiver and it made Ghirahim curious.

'Who is this Khar? Do you like him, hmm?" Ghirahim tested, making Dakota snarl, moving away from him, still on the ceiling. "Hell no, by my brother he is just as obsessive as you! Damned Diamond Fang!" Dakota bellowed, gah Ghirahim kept causing him to leak information. "And what is a diamond fang? It sounds lovely and dangerous!" Ghirahim said, his voice gleeful and amused.

"I do like diamonds." He added quickly. Dakota was slowly inching for the door, Ghirahim saw this and pretended not to notice. "Fine, A diamond fang is a rare form of dakotian, they have diamond shaped teeth that are meant to rip flesh. They only gain power by eating the heart of their victim while they still breath. Khar was created with the genes of a diamond fang, he isn't a full blooded one, much like Domino." Dakota spoke like he was talking to a child, rushing the entire explanation.

Ghirahim followed after Dakota, his eyes flicking from the door to the beast on the ceiling, who looked like he was finally tiring, hanging upside down while be severely hurt mustn't be good. "Tell me about this Domino character." Ghirahim stated blandly, moving in front of the door, smiling when he heard Dakota huff angrily. "Can we not talk about my enemies, they aren't exactly friendly, always trying to kill me, funny after I tried to help them they became my enemies." Dakota said, before lunging back at the wall.

The abuse the was was getting was starting to pay off, one more go should make it crumble. "Stop destroying my mansion! Such a terrible un-considerate guest." And with that a snap of fingers sounded, a wave of daggers shooting at Dakota, who retreated into the far corner of the cell, which wasn't all too big, at least he was farther from Ghirahim. "Well if you kindly show me the exit I won't destroy it, if you don't when I regain my power I'll level this damned building!"

Dakota again launched for the wall, this time being cut off by Ghirahim who summoned a diamond barrier around the creature, who wasn't enjoying being stuck in a small area. "Sadly it doesn't seem like I'll get more information from you, and no you may not leave, this is your new home, isn't it wonderful?" Ghirahim spread his arms showing off the cell although Dakota was already familiar with it.

"No." Dakota simply said, a monotone voice, making Ghirahim turn around, an obvious frown on his face. "Maybe I'll have better luck getting information from Link." It didn't take much more threatening for Dakota to react. "Don't even think about it." He snarled, ramming the barrier that simply reflected him. "Alright, then tell me more about your home." Ghirahim said, snapping his fingers, the door to the cell closing, the demon lord would walk up inches away from the barrier containing Dakota. Sitting down, resting his elbow on his knee.

Using his arm to hold his head up watching Dakota with an odd content expression. "Your mood swings disturb me." Dakota snapped looking away. The demon lord must of not like this. "Would you prefer I torture Link?" the demon said happily, perking up at what he said. "Fine..." Dakota said weakly in defeat, he'd rather spill information on his world, which the demon will never find, then have a poor child tortured to death.

"My world is not much different from yours, except for the monsters here. We get dragons, humans,other mythical creatures I'd rather not mention." Sadly Ghirahim stayed quiet, waving his hand signaling the creature continue. Huffing out of annoyance Dakota continued. "Dakotians work along side with humans. My grandfather started a war with them, which I resolved thankfully.

The humans look a lot like Link, actually not that different. When we were are war they made use of our weakness to a certain stone, capturing,torturing, and a lot else happened to ones that got caught. Dakota bright eyes dulled slightly, he was fidgeting with his paws. Possible signs of anxiety. Looking desperately at Ghirahim as if pleading him to change the subject, which Ghirahim would not allow. Baring his teeth Dakota continued. "I fled my kingdom from my father, he was going to execute me for being a shadow dakotian, the re-incarnation of my grandfather the shadow dakotian before me.

I got caught, I managed to escape, get myself bonded to a human and ended the war... There happy?" Dakota growled standing up, starting to pace around the small barrier. One word caught Ghirahim's interest. "Bonded? How? That seems quite interesting and useful." Dakota looked surprised, not once had he ever needed to explain it.

"When a human and dakotian become partners, kinda like a familiar, if the dakotian died the human would live. If the human died they both died. The dakotian must obey the human, no harm can come to him or they too would get hurt. Its an uncontrollable instinct then they call you, heck you could be thousands of miles away and when they call you, you become like possessed as you speed your way to them. Can we not talk about it?" Dakota snapped, he spoke quickly and his voice showed anxiety, more than before.

"And no it won't work if you try it, I'm may no longer be bound to Jade but since I'm full grown I have control if I choose to bond to someone, and YOU I would NEVER choose." he roared out, ramming the barrier angrily, but Ghirahim did not flinch. "Thats too bad, we'd be a good team." Ghirahim said in a silky sensual tone. "HA, don't make me laugh I'd sooner commit suicide then serve you, besides you don't know how to bond to a dakotian and like hell Id teach you!" Dakota started to pace around the barrier faster, his hide twitching from anxiety, it was so obvious Ghirahim was getting to him.

"I think you'll find that with magic I can force someone to do things they'd never do when not under control." Ghirahim said, standing up suddenly, which made Dakota flinch. "Did I just detect fear from you? You're aura is lighting up with it pet." Ghirahim scoffed happily, giggling at Dakota's obvious masked expression. "I wouldn't make a good pet, try Domino, you would like him if you like the silient type." Dakota bluffed, but he was telling the truth.

"How about, you let me go, I'll take you to meet him, and if you like him or Khar you can have them both of them their better off here." Dakota bluffed again, he'd never bring Ghirahim there, but he would dump Domino AND Khar here out of spite. Ghirahim would love them. If what Ghirahim said was true in liking diamonds, well heck he'd love both of them. And if Dakota was lucky Khar would piss off this demon lord and he'd be dead.

Even better Dakota wouldn't have to lift a claw to do it. "Maybe I'll think about it, but for now I think you could use some sustenance. Are you hungry?" Ghirahim said, changing the subject quickly. Letting out a sigh of relief Dakota stared at Ghirahim for a few moments, assessing if the demon was just teasing him or if he really mean't it. "It has been a few days since I ate, why not." He said happily, then began to claw at the barrier.

A devilish grin appeared on Ghirahim's face, oh no, it was a trick wasn't it? "I think with your behavior begging is needed, go on, show me how good you can beg." The pale demon said sarcastically, staring intently at Dakota, who narrowed his eyes in return. "I think I'll starve." He sneered, letting on a slight smile only to try and anger the demon lord, but he didn't get the desired reaction he wanted.

Ghirahim chuckled, turning to leave. "Suit yourself, starve for all I care, it will only force you to beg more." This comment got a growl from Dakota, who was still trapped in the diamond barrier. "Alright fine, if it makes you happy I'll beg, but I want to hunt, OUT of this stupid mansion." Dakota said almost desperatly, but near the end it turned into a weak demand. This got the demon lord to stop where he was, right in front of the doorway.

"How could I trust you won't make a run for it." He said curiously, craning his head to look at Dakota from the corner of his dark malice eyes. Letting out a huff of annoyance Dakota responded to what Ghirahim would like to hear, or he hoped he would like it. "Come on, does it look like I could, sure I might get some distance between you, but I'm sure you already know my weaknesses, Hell I can't even power up like this, it would be another few days till I can." Dakota hissed, pacing around the barrier out of annoyance and anxiety.

"How about I just send a few bokoblins to bring something to you." The demon lord said, looking the dakotian carefully, taking not on how he snorted in annoyance. "Oh I see, its a pride thing isn't it?" The demon mused, chuckled to himself, flicking the curtain of hair out of his face quickly. When Dakota didn't say anything Ghirahim took that as a yes, seeing the beast narrow his green eyes, he had stopped pacing by now and was looking the demon lord dead in the eyes.

"Alright, tomorrow I'll take you out, it would only be right to take a pet for a walk." he giggled, snapping his fingers, summoning a few bokoblins. "Do chain him back up, hes been an awful guest and broken some things. And Dakota, try and escape and I won't get you any food for the rest of your time here and the boy will be punished for your actions, so don't do anything bad." Ghirahim said, snapping his fingers once more and disappearing in a sea of diamonds.

The barrier dissipated, and the bokoblins rushed over to re-chain him. Dakota let out a few snarls at them, they flinched but only continued to re-chain him to the wall. Oddly enough Dakota let them, Ghirahim was a bastard but he was smart, using the boy as leverage, if Dakota wasn't so concerned about anyone he'd get out of things a heck of a lot easier.

When the bokoblins finished and left, locking the cell door behind them Dakota decided to see is Link was okay. "Link... You alright?" Dakota said dryly, looking down at his bloodied hide. "Yeah. Why did you do that for me?" The hero asked curiously from his separate cell. "I guess you could say I care too much about others." Dakota said, laughing as if it were a joke.

"Thanks..." Link mumbled quietly, but Dakota heard it loud and clear. "Don't mention it kid." Dakota sneered halfheartedly, before lying down. "How did you sleep through the screaming bokoblin?" Link asked after a few minutes of silence. If Link could see Dakota surprised face he'd surely laugh.

"Uh, things happen?" Dakota spoke softly, raising a single paw to scratch behind his ear in an embarrassed manner. "Over 3,000 pounds per square inch." Dakota added quickly, which got a "Wow." From the youth. "Yeah it comes in handy." The dakotian said in a hushed voice, before laying his head down.

Sleep came pretty easy for Dakota, for Link it was a bit hard, considering their situation. The day seemed to have come quickly, footsteps approached where Link and Dakota were being kept. The keen ears of Dakota shot upward, his head lifting up just as Ghirahim came into view, with a few bokoblins hot on his heels. Opening the door one bokoblin stepped in first, something in his hands. It made Dakota stand up and snarl a comment "Really? A collar, seriously Ghirahim, you think I'll let that on my neck."

Dakota lashed his tail around like an angry cat, it was growing back more, the tail tip had reformed and now had the long brown fur coming back in at the tip. "You really think I'd let you loose without some way to find you if you did manage to get away." Ghirahim stated with amusement at Dakota's reaction upon the collar. "Need I remind our little 'hero' will be punished if you don't cooperate with me." Ghirahim said in a hushed voice, that made Dakota think Link was still asleep.

The dakotian could tell that this demon lord would have no problems in torturing a child, so he'll play along. Looking away silently Dakota still flicked his tail around, not making eye contact with anything except the wall. The bokoblin with the collar look back at Ghirahim, in a worried expression, but Ghirahim gave the okay, waving his hand towards Dakota.

Hesitantly the bokoblin stared at the golden beast before approaching quickly, stopping right in front of Dakota, who made no move to look or get away. Fitting the collar around Dakota's neck wasn't exactly easy, the bokoblin had to go on his tippy toes to reach properly. Which made Dakota shoot a glare from the corner of his vision. The other bokoblins came closer, unhooking the chain from the wall, still Dakota had chains on him, they were a bit heavy but he could manage to take down his prey with them.

To be funny Dakota whipped his head around snapping his jaws a few inches away from the group of bokoblins, making them jump backwards, and Dakota chuckled to himself. "Its going to take a while for me to find food, so please be patient, hunting is an art, a skill that is very important to know." Dakota said in a whisper, taking a step forward, enjoying that the bokoblins scurried out of the way.

'yes they have every right to be afraid of me.' Dakota praised himself silently. "Oh, don't worry about that, I already have it covered." Before Dakota could question Ghirahim wrapped an arm around his neck, snapping his fingers. Dakota had not expected that nor the feeling of teleportation. It was nauseating, it felt like being torn apart piece by piece, and when it ended Ghirahim leapt back away from Dakota, he certainly didn't want to be bitten again.

Dakota shook his head from the feeling, hearing Ghirahim chuckle and say "Yeah my skychild never like it either." Dakota held his tongue, not really in the mood for talking. Taking a gander around it looked like they were in a field, there was a forest near by, and fences around the vast field, a few buildings way off in the distance.

Immediately Dakota went into a primal mode, getting down low in the golden tall grass, he could hear bugs buzzing and, wait mooing? Cows, there were cows, Dakota sure hoped they tasted similar to the cows from where he was from, he has seen the same species in different worlds so it could be very possible. Dakota blended in very well, it it weren't for the chains and collar he'd have vanished in front of Ghirahim's eyes.

The demon lord remained quiet and just stood there, the grass only up to his knees. Ghirahim was pretty impressed that Dakota could move so quietly for such a big brute. There was a black and white cow grassing in the field about 6 yards away from both Ghirahim and Dakota. Dakota was happy that Ghirahim shut his trap for once, unless he is waiting to screw it up right as he is about to make the kill.

Normally he wouldn't hunt down livestock, but he was sure Ghirahim wouldn't give him the opportunity for anything else. Sneaking closer and closer Dakota was within 2 yards now, licking his chops unconsciously, he was pretty hungry and there would likely be nothing left when he is done. The cow's head shot up, looking directly at Dakota, chewing grass in its mouth and mooing stupidly.

It seemed to not see Dakota, but it did see Ghirahim, still standing there, inspecting his hands as if he were bored. Shooting his head back to frown at Ghirahim, who grinned deviously. 'Great, something bad will happen.' Dakota thought dreadfully. Yeah Ghirahim was going to do something annoying. Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim summoned some kind of horn, to why Dakota had no idea, but as the demon played it, he could hear yelling from the far away buildings... great.

Dakota stood up, the cow freaking out in the process. Turning around to snap at Ghirahim, the demon said "Have fun, I'll be back later." Then snapped his fingers disappearing. Growling out in slight annoyance, but also happy that dreaded demon was gone, for now at least. Now the cow was running, or it was attempting to, still rather slow.

Dakota's ears picked up on the sound of hooves beating the ground as more cows were running, the horn must of scared them. Turning to face one of the stampeding cows, Dakota had to jump out of the way. "Damn." Dakota snarled to himself, and gave chase to one of the slower cattle. He could hear angry people approaching, thinking twice Dakota weighed his options, kill the cow and try to eat, or flee and find something else.

He did like steak but it could turn bad. As he continued to give chase he was almost upon the cow in seconds. Dakota's eyes caught movement of something smaller, and upon close look it was a calf. Now that he could carry away, an adult cow was about his size. Changing direction he launched at the calf, landing on top of it. Surprisingly a cow, perhaps it's mother stopped and charged. Thinking quickly Dakota dug his claws into the calf, having it bleat loudly, spreading his wings he took off, just barely missing the angry mother.

The calf kicked him in the gut, making him wince and snarl. The mother cow seemed quite angry, but she had every right to be, however she could do nothing about this situation. Moving the jugular of the calf closer to his jaws, just about to make a finishing blow, this baby deserved a quick and painless death at most. Something whizzed past his head.

'Shit! An arrow!' Dakota was surprised by that, the people had projectiles. More arrows were on their way, weaving around each, he managed to fail at dodging one, getting hit right in the shoulder between his leg and wing. Hissing in discomfort Dakota spun around to flee, the calf still in his clutches. Dakota started to fly quickly, but he was slowed thanks to the injures he sustained and the weight of the calf, making his way towards the distance forest.

The villagers seemed to grow more distance, but he could still hear them, and feel the arrows that were sent his way. Heck a few even found their way into his hide. The forest wasn't as dense as the one he'd met Link in but it should still be good cover. Dakota flew still clutching the calf, but not as roughly as it was calming down, no longer crying out desperately. Dakota spotted a good sized pond that had a river flowing into it, he landed at the river bed, setting down the calf, holding it down with a single paw as he helped himself to some water.

Drinking his fill the calf became restless. Something was eating at Dakota, he didn't want to kill something so young, even if it was an easy catch and that he was quite hungry. Something else catches his eye, his mind telling him to become a statue, eyes turning to slits. Deer! It was a deer. "Now we're talking." Dakota mumbled to himself quietly. Looking down slowly to the calf he said to it soothingly "Its your lucky day, I'll bring you back don't worry." He said, letting the calf stand up.

Surprisingly the calf stayed laying down, it just shifted it's position. Dakota jumped over the river, which wasn't too wide, the deer noticed, it's hooves being stomped into the ground as it watched the strange creature approaching it. Without warning Dakota lunged, the deer acting quickly, sprinting away from the pond and river, weaving between trees.

Now this is the kind of challenge Dakota liked, spreading his wings wide and lifting off. He was far better at at flying in tight spaces. Using the trees as leverage to make tight turns he was right above the deer, who was running blindly away in fear. Folding his wings in and diving downward right on top of the deer, flattening it with all of his weight, a satisfying crack sounded off.

The deer wasn't moving at all, Dakota had always practiced that ever since he saw a bird of prey do it, after all its quick and easy, not reall causing the animal too much pain. Sadly the deer looked skinnier than the calf, but it was taller. Picking it up in his jaws he tracked back to the river, to see that the calf had wandered off but not far, just frolicking in a patch of flowers.

Dakota smiled at that, after all a child was a child, it brought back memories of his childhood and even when he watched his cubs play. For a moment Dakota had forgotten the past events that happened the last couple of days and merely enjoyed the bliss peacefulness, and enjoying his fresh kill.

Normally he would use his fire to cook it, but seeing that he'd gotten his tail injured that wasn't possible. It didn't take him long to finish off the entire deer, just bones and small pieces of scraps. Standing up to stretch he sauntered over to the calf who had fallen asleep, so carefree it was. Dakota's smiled turned to a frown as he noticed the damage he'd caused, oh well whats done is done.

Nudging the calf carefully it stirred, letting out a moo in the process as it awoke and stood up. "Lets get you home." Dakota said, but he knew the calf likely didn't understand. Picking it up very carefully Dakota started to fly back towards where he'd gotten the poor calf. He could see people still out there, guarding the fields possibly.

They must be on the look out since he again heard one yelling and pointing directly at him and the calf. Taking a deep breathed Dakota gulped down obvious nervousness, he stole from them and he was a bit scared of coming back to say sorry. Landing right in front of the man, he looked perhaps 18 maybe 19, he was taller than Link too. One feature of this boy reminded him of Jade, red hair, but this kid's hair was WAY redder than Jade's also pointier, what kind of hairstyle was that!

It made him chuckled a bit. He would release the calf, staring at the boy who looked very surprised, but after a few seconds of staring he pulled his sword, which looked nothing like Link's. Dakota took a step back, sitting down and holding his paws up, he feared talking would freak him out, but this brute looked like he could handle it so what the heck.

"Hey, look I'm sorry I acted on impulse but I brought him back." He said trying to sound sorry, which he wasn't all that much since he was hungry. The boy stopped and raised a brow, still keeping his sword at the ready. "Look I'm sorry, but I need to ask a favor." Dakota continued nervously. The red head took a moment to think it out, lowering his sword but taking caution and stepped back.

Still not saying anything, which made Dakota look around cautiously before continuing. "I need help, a new friend of mine is in danger, I cannot do anything or Ghirahim will hurt him, I can't be found talking to anyone either, he put a collar on me and he claims he can find me with it, so I'll make this even quicker, he is holding us at a mansion and luckily as far as I know Link is in good condition or well better than me.

You need to send a search party out for him, but his sword is missing and I don't know where it is either." Dakota said quickly in a hushed tone, nudging the calf closer to the red head. To his surprise the red head spoke "You know Link? Alright I'll let you off on this but do you know where exactly this mansion is?" He asked, trying to keep his tone too quiet, but Dakota could tell he was the loud type.

"No, Ghirahim made a deal with me to take me out here to get food, and under the conditions I had to listen to him or he would hurt Link. You seem strong might I ask if you could take this collar off? The chains I can manage, but I'm going to be honest, the collar is pressed into a weak spot of mine and I can't exactly rip it off without hurting myself."

Dakota hated to admit asking for help for something so stupid, but he wasn't in any condition to screw with something he couldn't exactly see properly. "I guess I could help of friend of Link's." the red head said, stepping forward and starting to pry at the collar. "I'm the might Groose by the way." Groose said proudly. "Dakota, Lord Dakota that is, but don't use the title, kinda silly if you ask me." Dakota stated, chuckling as Groose used his strength to pull the bolts apart from the collar.

"I'm actually a king but since I always tend to wander off I set up the ruling so two lords would rule." Dakota mumbled quietly, yelping as Groose had the collar pop. Oddly the collar became encased in a purple hue, that was pulsating with an odd alarm noise. "Shit!" Dakota snarled, smacking the collar out of Groose's hands. "We need to go now, If I'd know he set it with some kind of alarm I wouldn't of asked that." Dakota said with genuine worry and some fear in it.

Bowing down Dakota looked Groose dead in the eyes and yelled. "Get on." He added quickly. Groose also knew what he was doing, and hoped on easily, standing up Dakota broke into a full out sprint, spreading his wings getting ready to take off. Then that dreaded sense of being watched and in a dark pressense appeared. Turning his head back to look he should of expected it, Ghirahim looked furious.

The demon snapped his fingers, summoning waves of daggers. Flapping his massive wings Dakota jumped into the air, not daring to take another look. Another snap was heard, and Dakota knew what was coming. He was about 20 feet in the air now, and the daggers were closing in. Considering Groose's and his weight a swan dive would prove very effective.

Acting on quick thinking and instincts he changed direction and dived down, the good thing was Groose caught on, wonderful! It was easy to dodge the first wave, the second was on its way, and immediately Dakota stayed low to the ground, using the gold colored fields to help confusion Ghirahim. "Get back here or Link will be punished for your actions!" Ghirahim threatened.

This got both Groose and Dakota to flinch, turning around and landing to face Ghirahim, Dakota growled ferociously "You won't keep fooling me, I know you have feelings for him." Dakota growled, he had known but never spoke it out, but yes this got Ghirahim pissed, and yet Dakota could tell this was true for the demon lord kept silent.

"Don't worry Ghirahim, I'll return to settle this stupid quarrel, maybe I'll bring you the two I promised if YOU behave." Dakota threatened, he felt confident being out in the open, but tides can change, and so can battles. "Groose we need to leave now." Dakota whispered quietly and the red head nodded, but Dakota could feel that the boy was hesitant and worried for Link. Ghirahim must of sensed they were about to leave, he went to snap his fingers, sending the second wave towards them.

With lightning fast reflexes Dakota spun around, and started to run, his wings spreading open as he lifted off. Luckily the demon lord didn't seem to interested in giving chase, maybe he couldn't fly, hopefully he didn't have a bird like Link does. Just to be safe Dakota climbed higher and higher in the sky. Once he reached a safe altitude from the demon lord, Dakota was finally able to relax himself, his way of flying changing so that Groose could take over.

Sighing deeply while closing his eyes, he thought if he'd made a mistake by fleeing. "Hey, its okay. We'll find Link and hand it to that stupid demon." Groose yelled reassuringly, raising a balled hand in front of him. It made Dakota smile a bit. "I don't want you to think I am selfish, its just I cannot defend you, Link or myself in this condition. But with the sunlight and no more harm being done I can heal, enough to get my power back." Dakota said un-confidently, gazing down at the land below.

To Dakota's surprise Groose started to remove some chains that he'd forgotten that he still had them on. Groose worked hard, pulling them off and letting them fall to the surface below. "Thanks.." Dakota mumbled awkwardly, craning his head to keep an eye on the red head. Looking back ahead Dakota just looked guilty, he felt bad for abandoning Link, even if it was for the time being.

Suddenly he felt a fist make Contact between his shoulder blades, and it hurt, he hadn't even expected it. Yelping in surprise, Dakota grumbled to himself for acting so surprised. "Quit that attitude, we WILL save Link so suck it up!" Groose yelled in Dakota's ear. Dakota perked up a bit, feeling more confident now. "Your right, thanks Groose. Where to? We need a plan to rescue Link." As Dakota said that he turned his head around to look at Groose, wondering what they should do first. "We should find a friend, she can help us." Groose stated simply, taking hold of Dakota's fur and banking left to where ever the red head was taking him.


	3. Finding Help

From One World To Another

Sorry if this chapter is WAY shorter xD Consider it a half chapter haha

Well don't kill me for that! Also if you want to check out my deviantart go to redwolfless. deviantart .com Dakota is a species of my own design so yeah!

* * *

Soaring in the skies for about twenty minutes Dakota noticed a crater with a temple looking building at the side of the crater. It made him curious just who they were going to meet. Deep in thinking he missed Groose said, coming out of his thinking to be diving downward to the temple like building.

Dakota made a swift landing, he was happy for that. He was definatly feeling better, which could be great fortune. Groose slide off using Dakota's wing as a slide, which made the dakotian grin. The red head shot a grin back, which made Dakota chuckle quietly.

"Groose, who is this any why did you bring him here?" An old but strong voice said. Dakota quickly surveyed the environment, coming to rest his eyes on an old woman. Was this who we were supposed to see? Honestly Dakota was a bit disappointed, but he wouldn't admit it aloud.

"Granny, this is Dakota. He's a friend of Link. Right now Link needs help. Ghirahim has captured him and Dakota managed to get away." Groose said wasting no time in summarizing what had happened. Well the boy can get to a point. "I fear Link could be hurt, I am sorry for such news." Dakota quickly stated, doing a very graceful and elegant bow towards the elder. From where he was from it was common courtesy to respect your elders.

Granny as Groose calls her stood there and simply nodded her head, she was impressed by this new comers respect. "You are forgiven, please tell me how he was the last time you saw him." She stated. With that Dakota stood up his green powerful eyes locking with her own.

"Last I saw him he was unscathed, I took the demons sick punishment for him, I do fear by me pissing Ghirahim off I have just sealed Link's fate." Dakota spoke, avoiding eye contact afterwards

The elderly woman appeared to be looking at Dakota from top to bottom, she was noting the extensive damage done. "You must be strong to endure that much, I thank you for your bravery." She said calmly, which made Groose get very antsy. "Come on Granny we don't have time for this! We need help on how to find where Ghirahim's mansion is, and how to beat him without the goddess's blade!" Groose yelled, clenching his fists out of frustration.

"If I can get my power back by healing, I can learn how to use it here in this world. Groose if you can fight alongside me, we might just have the chance to free Link and beat Ghirahim." Dakota intervened before the red head could shout out another statement of irritation.

Groose seemed happy to be cut off by Dakota, taking a deep breath he let himself calm down. "How exactly would you heal so quickly, The state of your body is severe." Granny said questionably. She wasn't convinced this creature could heal quickly, let alone without magic or potions.

Dakota listened intently on her question, looking around the area warily. "The sunlight will speed up the healing process." Dakota said in a hushed tone, letting his eyes settle back on his new pals. Little did tha group know they were being watched.

A small group of seven bokoblins were hidden across the crater, far from the temple, their demonic eyes peeled on the three beings chatting back and forth. It wasn't till a horn sounded off did Link's friends know they were in possible danger.

The broad head of Dakota snapped to where the sound was coming from. Green eyes viciously looking directly at where the bokoblins would be. Turning around, Dakota started walking fast, stopping right at the edge of the crater that was known as the sealed grounds.

Saying nothing Dakota shot into the air, with Groose trying to catch him. Stumbling right over the cliff to the crater Groose would of fallen in if Granny hadn't intervened. "Stay there." Dakota said quickly keeping his eyes locked on where the noise came from.

Things were about to get messy for Dakota, if he was right this was Ghirahim's doing, but he could hear the bokoblins from this distance so he was sure the demon lord wasn't present. He was halfway over the sealed grounds, slowly approaching with caution. Dakota knew that Ghirahim could of appeared if he rushed in and would of caught him off guard. The dakotian also had an idea, and it would only require one of whatever made the horn sound off for it.

A wave of arrows shot out past the trees and bushes. Predictable, and at this distance Dakota could dodge them easily. Speeding up his pace, Dakota used the trees as cover, coming down on top of a bokoblin. Sadly it did not die like the deer he had eaten, mainly because he couldn't see it well enough to exicute such an attack.

No matter, Dakota took the neck of the bokoblin in his jaws, effortlessly providing it a quick death. Making things suffer was not his thing, although Ghirahim would do something like that.

There weren't many archer bokoblins here, maybe three but since he'd killed one now it was two. The other four had swords and clubs. These bokoblins didn't show fear like the others he'd seen. Dodging the first bokoblin who swung his weapon, Dakota jumped forward, sinking his jaws into another archer.

He wasn't going to take the chance of getting hit with a ranged weapon while using melee against the others. A club came fast from the side towards him. Deciding to use this to his advantage, he pulled the very much alive archer bokoblin in the club's path. The club hit hard, making a loud thud against the now dead archer.

Tossing the corpse aside, Dakota reared up on his hind legs, dodging another swing of the club. Swinging his almost healed tail around, he swept the bokoblin right off it's feet. Grinning as it landed on it's back, with a grunt.

This was starting to prove fun for him, and taking it another step further Dakota quickly tackled the downed demon. pinning him to the ground. If his power wasn't blocked off he'd surely be enjoying this a lot more than he should. Quickly he slashed one of his paws across the bokoblin's neck, a bit messier but more satisfying, as well as more painful.

In his daze of killing the pinned bokoblin, a lucky arrow shot into his side, causing his head to snap around and glare poisonously at the last remaining archer. Only four of them remained, and at this pointed he left the last demon archer alive.

A ranged warrior will have difficulty in melee, this is why he let the archer be for now. Still on top of the dead bokoblin another charged from the side. Thinking quickly Dakota spun to face it head on.

Charging with his wings spread wide open, slamming his left wing right into the bokoblin's midsection, earning a chocked gasp as air left it's lungs. Falling to the ground, the bokoblin desperately tried to swing his sword, and get back up before he met the same fate.

Slamming one of his large paws on to the arm holding on to the hatch like sword. The force of it caused the bokoblin to shriek and drop his sword. Dakota was certain he broke the arm, it made him grin proudly.

In his moments of dealing with the new pinned bokoblin, more arrows dug themselves into his body, causing him to wince with each hit. At this point he considered kill the archer out of spite, but instead took his anger on the poor pinned down bokoblin. Restraining himself a bit, Dakota made it quick for the demonic creature below him. Easily snapping it's neck to an odd angle.

Before he had time to react the dakotian felt a club make contact with his hind quarters, earning a small yet uncontrolled yelp of pain. Turning around in blind fury Dakota roared loudly, it only lasting a couple of seconds despite most of his roars.

His mouth easily occupied with the daring bokoblin's skull. Using the momentum of his turning around. jerking his head once the head was firming in his jaws. Then Dakota thrashed his head, rag dolling the obviously dead bokoblin.

Once he realized it was dead, he spat it out, letting it's corpse fumble into a weird death pose. With two more to go, the arrows were starting to get annoying, yes that archer shall die. Since they were right next to the drop off that was the sealed ground, he had the perfect idea.

Rushing towards the archer, Dakota slapped the bow out of it's grip with his wing, snagging the struggling bokoblin in his jaws. The demon beat against Dakota's neck and head furiously trying to get free, and this got a roll of the eyes from the dakotian.

Still Dakota didn't kill him right away, and charged the remaining free bokoblin, slamming into it's body, sending the demon reeling back into a tree. The impact was loud and Dakota sure hoped it killed him. Sadly this was not true, and it made Dakota rethink of which remaining demon to take as a prisoner.

Lucky for the archer, being weak just saved his life for now. Loosening his jaws to better grip the trapped bokoblin, carefully holding on to it by it's neck. The free bokoblin stood up from the harsh impact, staggering, sword still in hand. Yeah he was not taking that bokoblin as a prisoner, he's hardier than the rest.

Lunging forward and straight for the sword, the golden beast managed to pin the bokoblin against the tree, claws prying at the sword. Dakota was cutting himself in attempt to remove the dangerous weapon.

He winced at the pain he was causing himself. Moving the paw that pinned the bokoblin to the tree, he planted his paws firmly on its neck. He didn't want to kill it out front, no lets get creative! Maybe even without his strong powers sanity still found a way to flee at the sight of fighting and blood.

After almost a minute of closing the bokoblin's airways it was finally letting go of the sword, going slack against the tree.

Wasting no time in this Dakota removed the sword, throwing the blood covered blade far out of reach. His claws enclosing around the recovering bokoblin. Before the two trapped demons knew it they were in the air, the only one keeping them from sure death was their enemy.

They both clutched on Dakota out of fear. Smirking at the action Dakota let go of the strong bokoblin that was held by his claws, it didn't fall right away and it slightly annoyed Dakota that it wouldn't meet its death head on.

Halfway over the sealed grounds Dakota took force-able action, using his hind legs to kick the bokoblin in the gut, hearing it gasp and scream as it fell to its certain death. Sadly the bokoblin still in his jaws started to put up a fight again.

"Calm down..." Dakota mumbled under his breath, but the demon didn't listen. Maybe it didn't understand. Rolling his eyes he set his gaze on his friends... or where they were.

Did they leave to look for him or did something happen. 'Oh no..' Dakota immediately thought the worst. Landing where he'd last scene Groose and the old lady, all he saw was the remains of what looked like a battle. Blood, kicked up dirt, foot prints. This was bad, very bad.

Dropping the bokoblin from his mouth Dakota leaped over the cowering creature. Scanning the scene quickly trying to process what happened. One thing came to mind... Ghirahim. It made him grown in anger, his eyes narrowing in on the escaping bokoblin.

Let it, the bokoblin didn't matter to him right now, if it couldn't understand him, he didn't see any point in keeping him. He decided to be nice and let him live, who cares anyway.

Sitting down, looking at the messy blood stained soil. He never felt more stupid, almost as if Ghirahim knew he'd rush off to deal with the problem alone. A couple of tears seeped out as he closed his eyes, gritting his sharp teeth together.

Dakota clawed angrily at the ground, how could he be so stupid, gah. He felt like screaming, wanting to set loose the guilt and regret. He did in deed. A piercing cry was released, Dakota's head and eyes flying up to the sky.

His cry was more of a roar, but instead of anger it held longing and loathing inside of it. The dakotian felt like rushing off to find them, if they'd been taking they couldn't have gotten far. Then again if it was Ghirahim they'd be far away with that blasted teleportation ability.

It would be stupid to rush in, he needed to heal first, so that was the first step.

Heal, Get information, save his new friends, and defeat the demon lord. But he also needed to practice using his skills in this world. Oh why did it have to be one of those worlds where his powers get warped.

Magic must be it, he was starting to think magic and energy from his world don't mix. So his powers would be useless without training.

Breathing in deeply, he exhaled, releasing that built up tension and stress, he needed to find a safer place to heal and practice. Dakota hoped his friends could hold out till then. "Don't worry guys." Dakota said to himself, looking back at the sealed grounds before taking off on foot.

* * *

While Dakota had gone off to investigate, Groose and Granny talked about their new 'friend'. Still the elder wasn't too happy about Groose bringing it here, and she still held some skepticism on it. "Look, Granny, no I mean Impa, he means good. I think he can help." Groose said reassuringly seeing through the elder's doubt.

Before Impa or the older version of Impa could retort, a snapping sound became very apparent. Both whirling around to see none other that the demon lord himself, Ghirahim. "Ghirahim!" Impa cried "You dare come here?" She added quickly.

Groose rested a hand on Impa's shoulder, trying to keep her from charging. The demon lord chuckled at the sight of Impa, of course he'd seen her this age, but never really got over it. "I think I've lost a dear 'pet' of mine, but it seems hes no where to be found." Ghirahim smiled menacingly, inclining his head towards them, both hands on his hips.

"I think I need someone to take his punishment if hes not here to receive it!" The demon spoke gleefully, turning his head towards where Dakota was upon hearing a roar. "He must be almost done by now." He said sternly, looking back towards the two he helped Link and the Goddess.

"Yeah and hes going to kick your butt to hell." Groose hissed, raising a fist at Ghirahim for emphases. This truly made the demon laugh, which only added to the red head's anger.

"Yeah right, but I think I'd much rather have him come to me, so why don't we go say hello to Link? He could use some company while he stays. And I'm in desperate need of a new torture subject." Ghirahim scoffed, approaching them with quick and menacing steps.

The red head, pushed Granny behind him, drawing his sword ready to attack the demon head on. With no fear and nothing but courage like Link would of.

Sighing, Ghirahim snapped his fingers, letting his last remaining black saber appear, he did miss the other. Dakota needed to be punished for breaking one of his favorite toys. Hesitantly Groose lunged, sword aimed and prepared to strike into the demon.

Dodging the slash, Ghirahim grinned in minor satisfaction, brining his own, quickler blade into Groose's backside. Hissing with discomfort Groose pushed on, bringing his sword in for another strike.

Snapping his fingers the demon lord vanished in a sea of diamonds, reappearing behind Impa. Quickly snaking chains around her while Groose spun around, his eyes widening in shock. Holding the black saber to Impa's throat, the demon lord smiled innocently towards the burly teen.

"Let her go, your fight is with me!" Groose snapped, raising his blade to aim at the demon. "Yeah. I'm fighting with you, but I can still use a hostage can't I? We never stated any rules did we?" Ghiraghim smirked deviously, Groose gritting his teeth together.

"LET HER GO! I won't ask you again!" Groose yelled furiously, taking a step forward. Thus causing Ghirahim to press the side of his blade up to the elder's chest, letting that crimson blood seep out and find the ground.

Groose wasn't going to let that demon kill Granny, so he charged, fearlessly trying to be as courageous as Link. Ghirahim smirked, this child was daring to risk the death of a friend. Snapping his fingers, he let a wave of daggers try and stop the charging red head.

The teen obviously didn't have a shield so he used his sword, but sadly it didn't offer much protection. Daggers biting into his abdoment, having him wince and yelp from the pain. He stopped where he was when they hit him, reaching to pull them out.

No Ghirahim wasn't going to have that. Snapping his fingers yet again, chains snaked around Groose, sending him on his knees in front of the maniacal demon. "Lets be off shall we? I think our dear friend will be coming back soon." The demon lord stated, dragging Impa over to groose, keeping them in a firm grip as he snapped his fingers.

Disappearing with them both in a sea of diamonds. He could swear he just saw the golden form that is Dakota appear from the dense trees and bushes. Oh how he wished he could stay and see Dakota's reaction to his missing friends.


	4. A Lord's Fortress

From One World To Another Chapter 4

* * *

It had been four days. Dakota had come up with a schedule while he was waiting to heal. In the daytime he would bask in the sunlight, letting his body heal quickly from it. And at night he would train his ass off. If it were cloudy or gloomy he'd simply train that day.

His tail had grown back nicely, it was still missing a bit of the hair on the tip, but hey can't complain too much can he? The wounds that Ghirahim and the bokoblins inflicted on him. And dare he say he did not enjoy pulling out the arrows once his hide started to heal around them.

It was almost morning, and the sun was beginning to rise past the sandy hills. He was spending his time in the Lanayru desert, why? Because it was warm and almost always sunny. He'd come to enjoy it but it was almost time to get Ghriahim's attention and save his new found friends.

Feeling in great condition Dakota decided to go for a quick test run with his powers, since he'd been training hard.

Powering up he felt ten times hotter with his black fur, it was almost intoxicating. It made him want to curl up and sleep! He hoped no baddies saw him at this point, finding him while he had black fur would be easy, gold fur would be near impossible here.

Spreading his blood red bat-like wings, he began practicing attacking with them. Throwing in a few tail and claw swipes. He'd been trying to come up with a fighting style that would work well on the demon lord.

Telegraphing his attacks mean't bad news, he learned that from watching Link and fighting Ghirahim himself. His method he had came up with was one that involved a lot of dodging, which he was good at in perfect condition, and in a less power driven form.

The strategy was faking a lot then striking with an unexpected direction. But it should work nicely. And if the demon lord ever caught on to the style he'd simply switch.

Ever since Dakota came to this world, he regretted not telling his brother, who was likely tearing through dimensions or just sitting on his throne waiting for his brother to pop out of no where. Funny brother he had.

After that small test run, Dakota had gone up to a body of water, it was big and had watch towers around it. Which meant he had to be very careful. Of course he never came to refresh himself everyday, too risky and he'd normally do it during broad daylight when the sun would reflect his fur like much of the sand.

He drank quickly, poking his head up warily. He could see bokoblins in the towers, keeping an eye out. Some job they were doing! But at this point he wasn't being camouflaged by his golden fur. No he wanted to get the demon lord's attention, so he stayed in his shadow form. Red and black would be very obvious, but not obvious enough as he was proved wrong by the idiotic bokoblins.

Such stupid creatures they were. Once he'd drank his fill and eaten a few desert animals he made damn sure these demons saw him.

Flying rather low, but just at eye level of most of the watch towers. Honestly the bokoblins were VERY stupid. So he ended up attacking a tower. Climbing up in the sky as he began to do a swan dive towards one.

Oh this was going to be so enjoyable! Opening his mouth he let loose black and red flames as he came within range of the tower. Screams sounded off and it made Dakota laugh at their misfortune.

He did the same for three more towers, before landing on a sandy hill not far from the scene. Watching with red eyes and a smile on his face. This would surely get some attention. Especially if he used the fire that corresponded with his natural aura and body colors.

It seemed to have taken the bokoblins hours to put out the flames, and even send a messenger to what he hoped was Ghirahim. Upon seeing the messenger set out on a mount, that looked like a boar or pig, Dakota followed it. Keeping himself well out of the way and high in the sky.

Hopefully this messenger would go to Ghirahim, or somewhere close to him. If not well, he could always kill him, and eat the boar.

Pork sounded really good at this point, but he'd already eaten enough for a week. His reasoning was if he got captured, he could last a while if he wasn't given food or water. Yes Dakota could be smart too.

After a couple hours of traveling, Dakota noticed the mount the bokoblin was using started to tire. It seems the bokoblin might stop for now. Alas it was true. The bokoblin found an easily defended spot and stopped for now.

Dakota rolled his eyes, at the boar's poor stamina. Of course Dakota's stamina was incredible so he couldn't really blame it. Landing down in a tree not far from the bokoblin's miniature camp, he laid down. Watching with ever red eyes.

The shade of the tree would help him stay hidden, that is unless the boar could sniff him out.

Another hour passed by and the bokoblin hopped up on his mount and continued. Naturally Dakota waited for a minute or too before perusing. Caution and the art of stealth would prove important while he followed.

Dakota followed the bokoblin all the way to familiar land, the dense woods and spring like scenery. It was known as Faron woods, but he didn't know that. There was a slight chilly breeze, which made him miss the intoxicating warmth of the desert.

The bokoblin appeared to be going through more dense parts of the woods, and Dakota was forced to fly closer than comfort when following something. But this was his advantage, close courtiers flying.

Hoping from tree to tree he stopped seeing the bokoblin hop off. Still the dakotian couldn't see anything, so he moved closer. Finding a large opening in the woods, that somehow kept the place hidden. Odd it was. Upon closer inspection he noticed the large building which was more like a castle. Surrounded by dangerous plants with thorns. The castle looked like something Ghirahim would live in. A dark color, maybe close to black, with delicate and elegant carving into it's stone.

He could use the castle's walls to try and hide himself. But his red markings would be a problem. He decided to wait till night fell, and maybe when Ghirahim wasn't around.

Two large doors opened and appeared what looked like fine dressed servants, nothing like the bokoblins, more humanized, like Ghirahim. The bokoblin passed on a letter, and the servant quickly closed the doors and left to deliver it.

'Good news of me must have reached the famous demon lord by now' Dakota sneered in thought. As the bokoblin turned and mounted his boar, Dakota moved and found a better hiding spot.

Unexpectdly many heavily armored bokoblins emerged from every part of the castle imaginable. It seems security as just been increased. "Lucky me." Dakota teased himself quietly. Ghirahim was clever, and if he left to hunt me down, he certainly wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

Link had been surprised to see Groose and Impa in Ghirahim's presence. Luckily he was given the honor to share a cell with them. He was happy to hear Dakota escaped, but he was sad he was still here and now his friends were as well.

"Link, Don't worry. I bet Dakota is all healed up and working on a way to free us!" Groose said, trying to cheer him up. All three of them had their hands shackled to the walls. Link let a fake smile form on his face, which both Impa and Groose took for a real one. It wasn't till he heard bokoblins rushing in and standing guard at the door of their cell.

"Security has been increased... Maybe Dakota is making his move." Impa whispered quietly as to not alert the guards. It made Link smirk. "He must be causing trouble for Ghirahim to honor us with such hospitality!" Link joked, laughing at his own phrase of words.

His laugh didn't last long and soon became coughing. His mouth was very dry and his lips were chapped. Link wasn't sure how much long he could last without water. "Easy now Link, Don't hurt yourself." Groose said with worry and affection.

They all perked up and put on their best tough guy act when they heard Ghirahim snap his fingers and appear in their cell. They all scowled or glared at him. Pure hatred in all of their eyes. "Oh come now. Are I that bad?" The demon said sarcastically. And the trio responded in sync "Yes."

Which had Ghirahim frown in displeasure. But he continued. "Your friend has been causing trouble in the Lanayru desert. It seems he has his power back. I expect him to be looking for me, since I assure you he wouldn't want his location to be known." Ghirahim said, starting to pace, a single hand on his chin in thought.

"I do hope he finds his way to me, I'd hate to have to go track down my new pet. It seems I'm a terrible owner."

This sentence made Link growl, gritting his teeth, but he held his tongue out of knowing better. Although nothing was going to stop the red head. "HES NOT YOUR PET, YOU SICK BASTARD!" The teen red head hissed, yanking on his chains.

"If I'm not mistaken, even moments with him show that he'll rip you apart without a second thought." Impa added in a monotone voice.

Ghirahim chuckled, responding to both their statements. "Of course he hasn't been broken yet, but I think with the proper encouragement he'll yield. Which is why you three get to be bait!" The demon said almost too happily, clapping his hands together almost jumping like a crazy hormonal female.

Before any of them could retort the demon lord snapped his fingers and left. "I will make sure I get to cut him into pieces after Dakota kills him..." Link hissed under his breath. "I'll help you too!" Groose added, frowning at the guards.

Surprisingly Impa remained quiet. Her eyes gazing up at the solitary window, light shining in from the outside. This gave Link an idea.

"Hey, if that leads directly outside, Dakota can check on us right?" Link whispered, craning his head towards his friends. Impa looked shocked and smiled. "If we can attract him somehow..." She mumbled back.

"He has incredible hearing, if we can just be loud enough for him to hear, that is if he is near." Link said quietly, eyes shooting towards the deaf and blind guards. "We need to make it seem like we're just talking, not caring if anyone hears or not." Groose said, trying his best to whisper. The red head wasn't a quiet person by nature.

All three of them stared at each other, then to the guards and to the window. Nodding silently to each other, their eyes filled with hope and determination.

* * *

Dusk was almost upon Dakota, and he was starting to get antsy. He was monitoring when the guards changed shifts, so far they hadn't. However the guards appeared to be getting tired, maybe they don't change guards.

Dakota cursed himself for expecting that, he knew Ghirahim wasn't THAT stupid to let that happen. He was certain they'd change shifts soon, so he started to make his move. Dakota was just going to do some scouting, no serious infiltrating, as if he could. Hell he'd never had to plan so much! Normally it was just him being captured, and he'd just bust out with sheer strength alone.

The stars were starting to come out, the moon causing the place to become illuminated. Thinking smart Dakota had covered himself in mud, despite his natural black fur in this form. However it was the red coloring that made it obvious.

Sneaking up to the back of the large castle, he immediately started looking for weak points, loose windows or anything. For a castle it was weird to have metal bars on every window.

Ghirahim takes it to the max. Sneaking around more towards what looked like a heavier duty section he heard whispers. His curiosity got the better of him and he foolishly ran over to the window. It was close to the ground, and inside looked dark and dungeon like. The grass helped cover the window somewhat, bars looked in perfect condition too. It made him frown. The obvious whispering stopped as Dakota made some noise.

Moving the grass out of the way, he crouched down and beamed his bright red eyes into the room, illuminating it somewhat. Okay bad, guards at the door, but not so bad since they look half asleep. "Dakota?" A shaky yet quiet voice caught the dakotian's attention. It was Link's.

It made Dakota worry when he heard the voice, the poor boy sounded sick, he was wheezing. It was pretty cold. Taking a minute to think he responded. "Yeah, its me, Is everything okay?" He asked in a murmur.

"Dakota, Link isn't doing so well, he needs water something fierce." Groose whispered, looking straight at the window. Dakota could see the red head and the elder, but Link must be right under the wall. "Don't worry, I'll get some." Dakota said hopefully, turning around only to let out a surprised yet controlled yelp. The yelp sounded like a mouse, for once Dakota was thankful for that.

Alerting anything else would be bad. However right now he was face to face with a very tired looking bokoblin, it had a dim torch in one hand and a club on his shoulder. It was about to call for help when Dakota lunged, cutting off it's airways.

The dakotian wasn't thinking when he did that, it was kill or let the alarm raise. Dakota had covered it's mouth to avoid it from screaming, but as soon as the bokoblin was killed it's torch dropped to the grass.

"Shit! Guys, its about to get very warm, but don't worry I'll make sure you'll be okay." Dakota veered nervously. Digging up dirt to cover the window, he didn't want the fire getting in to his pals. Immediately once he finished he raced off on foot, staying low to the ground as possible.

If he was lucky the fire wouldn't be thought of as an attack, and just a stupid bokoblin falling sleep. And hopefully the body would be burned to a crisp and so would the obvious bite on it's neck.

The night was lit up by the orange hue of the flames, still he kept running, flying would be suspected and he needed cover. He hadn't done a proper scout either so who knew if the demon lord had ranged weapons on board.

Dakota HAD experienced the pleasure of getting caught mid-flight in a metal net that was fired from a ballista, and he wouldn't be surprised if Ghirahim had something similar.

Finding a spot to stay for the night, it was by water, and not far from the castle, but far enough to not get seen. He started to dig under a dead tree, making a simple sleeping area as he preferred to remain hidden. And staying out in the open would be bad.

To make it more hidden, he dug up a thick prickly bush and replanted it right above his small makeshift hideout. It wasn't a castle or house but it would do.

* * *

When morning came, Dakota slid out of his burrow, getting his fill of water. He wanted to rush over and give Link some, but he couldn't risk it in the day. Going to check on the castle, he noticed a VERY pissed demon lord. Ghirahim was shouting at a group of very scared bokoblins. He could make out what the demon was saying.

"HOW COULD THIS BE A SIMPLE FIRE, I HADN'T POSTED ANY OF YOU IN THIS SPOT." Ghirahim shouted, waving a black saber through the air as he paced in front of the cowering bokoblins. Sadly the bokoblins didn't say anything back, one of them just pointed towards the burnt blood and burnt body. "So your saying he died before the fire?" The now less angry demon lord spoke.

'Great there goes my cover.' Dakota scolded himself, mentally reminding himself to clean up the evidence better next time.

"IF he is here, I want everyone looking for him, and IF you find he you will let me know and keep him busy till I arrive." Ghirahim snarled out, flicking a hand through his curtain hair for composure.

'Fat chance Ghira...' Dakota giggled in thought. Like he'd ever stay long enough for Ghirahim to appear. That was almost laughable! Now Dakota was giggling out loud. He hoped to another branch for a closer look.

This was a mistake, the branch was much to thin for his weight, and he gave a look of shock as it gave way underneath him. 'STUPID!' was the word that rang through his mind over and over again. He landed in a thicket of bushes with a thud, a loud thud. He grunted as impact was made. Looking through the bushes he noticed ALL of them looking in his direction. 'Not good.' Dakota gulped. Stupid he was to move without looking for a proper branch.

He noticed Ghirahim walking towards him, a curious smile on his face. As if the demon were hoping it was who he was looking for. The bokoblins followed close behind, and Ghirahim held a hand out to them, getting them to halt as he continued to approach the last few yards.

At this point Dakota was seriously considering lunging, but other part of him said run, run like hell. "Oh dear, it looks like my pet is spying on me." The demon lord said, holding a hand to his head. "I know your there, do you think I'm that stupid Dakota?"

Well it was either attack or run, but wait. He had a sneaky idea. Ghirahim didn't know that he could shape shift, so why not make it seem like it was just some animal? Yes that seems nice, but he sure hoped what he'd choose lived in this world.

Thinking quickly he remembered the boar the bokoblin used as a mount, this might work. Thinking hard of the features, he shifted effortlessly. Hoping the demon lord wouldn't notice the obvious red eyes that were Dakotians, or the red hints in the dark manged fur.

Lunging out now in a boar form, he ran so he didn't appear to be attacking Ghirahim. Turning around, he tried to mimic a boar sound, which came out pretty well if he'd say so himself. Pawing at the ground with his cloven hooves, waving his tusked snout around.

Ghirahim looked obviously surprised, and it seemed he now doubted his integrity. "Get lost." Ghirahim snarled, swinging a sword at the disguised dakotian. Dakota played along, turning around and ran off as the black saber was swung at him.

That was good cover, it seemed to have worked, he charged off into the forest no intention of coming back for a few hours maybe.

* * *

The demon lord was clearly surprised at what came out of the bushes, stupid pig! But as it left he thought for a minute. Red eyes, glowing and bright. How did a boar that big with hooves get in the tree? He grinned like a mad man. It must of been Dakota, after all he hadn't seen all of the beast's abilities. "Smart Dakota." He whispered.

"I want you to follow me but you will flank him once I get his attention." Ghirahim ordered, as he perused the boar. It was just a theory but he was certain it was Dakota, if not his bokoblins can have a nice pork roast.

Ghirahim followed the cloven tracks until he actually caught a glimpse of the boar he presumed was his 'pet'. Carefully to keep his distance, he was aware that IF this was Dakota, to keep his distance, he had incredible hearing.

The red and black manged boar stopped at the waterbed, it looking down in thought. The boar quickly looked around before letting out what seemed like a very humanoid sigh. And it shook its head, much like Dakota did.

The demon lord was certain now, he just needed further proof. His dark eyes catching a signal that his bokoblins were in position. He signaled them to wait. Then the demon lord saw it. The boar began to reform, it was weird.

More like the entire body was covered in shadows that don't leave the fur as the shape changed. Red horns and wings became obvious. This WAS Dakota, and how he was able to fool a demon lord such as himself made Ghirahim fowl.

The next moment Dakota jumped into the water, cleaning off mud that still plagued him. Honestly looking so relaxed that Ghirahim thought it was someone else's personality. When Dakota went under water, only then he moved out, standing right at the edge of the water.

Dakota's beaming red eyes caught a shadow looming over him. It was Ghirahim. And immediately he knew this was bad, if the demon had been watching he now knew he could transform. He stayed under water, looking right up at Ghirahim, the water was crystal clear so the demon could see him too.

They stayed in limbo, neither one blinking for a total of 5 minutes. And it appeared Ghirahim was getting impatient. Dakota couldn't help but grin, he could stay under for hours at a time, thanks to a second set of lungs, for flying. Hence how he could roar for so long, ha!

As hand came down to reach him, he wanted none the less to bit the shit out of it. But if he did, air would fill his lungs and he'd HAVE to came up. So he moved away, using his wings to propel him through the water and into a deeper zone.

This action must of got the demon in an even fowler mood, as daggers were sent towards Dakota. The water slowed him, but it appeared the daggers didn't. A purple hue of energy around them.'Damned magic!' Dakota snarled in shock, trying to dodge them.

Some of them had hit him, the last one leaving him gasping and swallowing water. With his lungs full of water he needed to come up for air. Reluctantly he did, watching Ghirahim smile as his 'pet' came up, also because a pool of blood filled the water's surface.

"How long have you been watching." Dakota snarled under his gasping pants. "Long enough to see that wonderful transformation. You must show me what else you can do!" The demon said happily, holding a hand on his hip,still having his sword drawn.

Dakota floated there, his blood making an underwater cloud of red that contrasted well with his black fur. "What you want a Unicorn,Dragon? Something stupid like that?" Dakota mumbled, rolling his eyes, before scanning the area.

"How about a human?" The demon lord chuckled, shifting from one leg to another. "I could but they aren't exactly the best thing to become." Dakota growled, pushing with his wings to the far side of the water's edge. Getting up quickly, shaking himself off. Keeping his pupilless eyes on the blasted demon lord.

"Haven't seen you in that form for quite a while. I hope in your time of freedom, you've missed me." Ghirahim giggled, approaching Dakota, who was trotting away, around the open area by the water. The dakotian didn't want to be so close to this demon.

At this point Ghirahim signaled his bokoblins, there were a lot. They were all over the place, no bush left un-bokoblined! Guess they could be useful when they needed to be. Dakota immediately looked up to the sky, spreading his wings to take off.

Ghirahim saw this, snapping his fingers, summoning a barrier dome around them and all of the bokoblins. "Thinking of running?" The demon taunted, waving a finger at Dakota, tsking as if he were disappointed.

"Not anymore." Dakota hissed, his eyes quickly scanning all of the bokoblins. Assessing if he could take them out before the demon lord wanted to fight.

As Ghirahim took a step towards the beast, Dakota leaped away, letting loose flames into part of the hoard. Black and red along with screaming scorched bodies flailing around. Some even making it far enough to dive into the water.

Daggers shot towards Dakota, who had his back turned from the demon lord. Without looking he jumped up, spinning around in one fluid motion. Ghirahim was impressed that he knew what was coming.

Spreading his wings to keep him aloft, he charged one of his attacks. Letting the ball of energy form till it was the size of a basket ball. Rearing his head back, let let it loose, sending it speeding towards Ghirahim.

It was a telegraphed moved, but it wasn't intended to hit the demon lord. Dakota landed, and rolled to the side, quickly charging Ghirahim from behind as the ball of energy still sped towards him. This forced the demon lord to choose. The ranged attack or Dakota himself, or he could just teleport.

Going with option three, he vanished in a diamond frenzy, appearing behind Dakota who now had to deal with his own attack. As the front legs of Dakota touch the ground, he used them to launched upwards, just missing his own attack.

Ghirahim moved in as Dakota dodged and landed safely. Bringing his remaining black saber to slice into Dakota. The dakotian just barely saw this, reeling around to face the blade head on. Quite literately...

The black saber slamming into Dakota's red horns, wedging itself into one of the thick blood red horns. Dakota grunted in discomfort, it was obvious the feeling was new, yet tolerated.

Ghirahim came into a problem now, his blade seemed to be wedged stuck into the tough rack of Dakota. The demon was trying to pry his saber out, but Dakota wouldn't have that. Smirking before ramming Ghirahim in the chest, blade managing to cut it's owner as well.

The demon hissed at this, snapping his fingers hastily, vanishing from sight. Dakota growled in annoyance, the blade still entrapped in his horns, it didn't feel good in the slightest. The blade was causing his red horns to become a crimson shade as blood seeped out.

Shaking his head violently in attempt to get the blade out, eventually he managed it, sending the black saber launching into a tree. The demon lord was hiding out in a thick tree, and he could say he was impressed as his blade was sent into the bark of a big tree.

Snapping fingers sounded off, as the demon lord that is Ghirahim appeared right next to his saber. Grabbing it and yanking it out of the tree, turning back around to face the beast.

By now the remaining bokoblins were moving in towards the pair. Dakota's eyes darted around, his teeth bared. "Tell you what, either you get me the spirit maiden and I'll let your friends go..." Ghirahim started to say. Dakota wasn't paying attention at the moment.

"Or..." the demon continued, smirking as Dakota rested his red gaze back on him. "You could take their place." Ghirahim said slowly, with the harshest voice he could muster, which was very good.

The lord could tell Dakota didn't like either options, and it made the beast become fowl with rage. "I haven't lose this fight yet." Dakota stated blandly, shaking his head back in froth out of frustration. "If I beat will you consider it?" Ghirahim taunted, resting the black saber on his shoulder.

"Like hell I will!" Dakota bellowed, now ignoring the bokoblins around them both. The black beast charged without a second thought. He was eager to end this. It made Ghirahim chuckle darkly, readying his black blade.

At the last moment, Dakota's tail spun into striking distance, his claws dragging across the grassy surface. Eyes never once leaving Ghirahim, not even for a second.

Red claws dug up dirt and dust as they dug deeper. The demon lord was surprised Dakota left his tail so willingly open, he'd never miss this chance for sure. Just about to go for it, Dakota's wings spread open and low kicking up a cloud of dirt and dust.

Ghirahim covered his eyes in utter shock, his blade swinging to where he last pin pointed the tail.

The dust cloud hardly lasted a few seconds, but it was enough time. Tucking his tail back in close to his body he took the advantage of Ghirahim's confusion and charged.

Rushing through the disappearing dust he met the demon head on. Slipping under the blade just barely as it came to strike him down. Ramming straight into the chest of Ghirahim, leaving him gasping.

Surprisingly the demon had enough strength to wrap his arms around Dakota's head, AND push the dakotian off him. Now stuck in a head lock and surrounded by enemies, Dakota was starting to question his chances.

Ghirahim got up in a sitting position, using his blade to help enforce pressure to the creature's neck.

* * *

With the blade pressed up against his nape, Dakota was nervous, he froze up out of caution, staring the demon in the eyes. "Decide which option you'll go with yet?" The demon taunted, pressing the blade down harder, earning a wince along with a hiss.

"..." No response

"Perhaps you need further encouragement?" The demon uttered in annoyance Pressing down harder, Ghirahim tightened his grip, attempting to cut off Dakota's air.

Closing those red glowing eyes, the beast tried to relax, panicking was what caused the problem, he needed to conserve his air. Thrashing around violently, trying his best to get the demon lord off guard.

This action caused the blade to sink and bite into his black fur. "Hold still!" Ghirahim snapped, twisting the blade along with Dakota's neck, kicking the beast in the belly.

The kick caused Dakota to gasp and choke, air leaving him nearly completely. Still he didn't bother stopping. A crack sounded off when Dakota jerked the wrong way. All struggles died out quickly, only to be left with awkward twitching.

Something had been broken in Dakota's neck, and upon taking notice to this Ghirahim sighed, loosening his death grip and letting the beast fall to the ground. "Now look what you made me do! I hope your sorry." Ghirahim sarcastically stated, waving his sword in Dakota's pain contoured face.

"..." Again nothing, Dakota remained silent, but his eyes spoke words of hate.

"Say your sorry, Or I'll kill one of your friends." The demon scolded with words. His dark malice filled eyes narrowing at Dakota's unwavering nature.

"..." Was all that was returned, that glare never changing, never showing signs of submission. His face told the demon lord that he was in immense pain, he was still stupidly trying to hide it. His head was twisted wrong, and the sight made Ghirahim happier, but he was curious if Dakota could talk at this point.

"Looks like you won't be going anywhere for a while. How about I give you till tomorrow morning to decide. Of course I can't have you running off, even if you could." The demon started to rant again, a wicked smile appearing on his face after moments of thought.

Dakota would of jumped or dodged the demon's grasp if he could, but his spinal cord was screwed up, uhhh so foolish again! Dakota surely wasn't used to fighting opponents that had actual hands, let alone magic.

Ghirahim snagged Dakota's neck, causing him to form a delightful pain filled face. Now the demon was dragging him, to where he could not see.

Next he heard the famous snapping of fingers, diamond chains snaking around his entire body. The chains had sprouted out of the ground, which was a rock. The demon just invented a new kind of prison, one that the captive could literally see and touch the freedom just out of reach.

"There, now you can't go anywhere!" The lord said contently, flicking his curtain hair out of his face only to have it fall back. "I'll stop by tomorrow!" The demon nearly squealed with excitement.

"Do watch him my minions. I'd be disappointed if you lost him." Ghirahim said with malice. His words made the remaining bokoblins flinch. They knew the cost for failing.

All too soon the famous lord snapped his fingers, vanishing in his usual diamond manner.

Dakota could see a few bokoblins from the corner of his eyes, they were laughing at him! They were mocking him! He wanted nothing more than to rip them apart.

The bokoblins started to set up a makeshift camp, and just wandered around. Dakota couldn't even call that scouting, let alone patrolling. As to why Ghirahim kept them was beyond him.

Sadly he was chained to a rock, neck still broken, even worse he was under the shade of a tree. So no faster healing. Every now and then he'd get poked by a bokoblin or two, but they easily lost interest when no sound was made from the beast.

* * *

As dusk began to show itself, the bokoblins made a fire, luckily it was within range of Dakota so he could feel at least some heat. He dared not sleep, he couldn't trust these stupid demons to keep guard, let alone defend him if something came.

He was a sitting duck, nothing he could do about it now. Instead of sleeping he went into thinking, tactics,moves,plans, and the choice Ghirahim had given him. He didn't know who this spirit maiden was but she sounded important, and she must know Link if Ghirahim knew about her. It was very possible the youth knew this maiden.

Given Dakota's die-hard nature he'd never allow the demon lord to get his hands on someone innocent. And Ghirahim must of realized that. His damned kind, selfless nature was his character flaw. Heck he'd even risk his life for enemies.

At this point Dakota realized giving in to his dark power wouldn't be such a bad idea by now. No he can't think that! Everything would be doomed, even himself.

At some point he fell asleep from the excess thinking, not even caring anymore at this point. The fact that he fell asleep would of surprised him, it was nothing like him. He gladly welcomed the darkness of unconsciousness.

 _It was dark all around, this was something Dakota WAS used to. This time it was different, it seemed to be more... peaceful. Luckily his broken neck didn't follow him to his unconscious world._

 _Not a few seconds into this state and something was already showing up. Blinding light caused Dakota to flinch and use one of his wings to cover his face. The light died down quickly, but it was still there._

 _Looking back to where the action started, he was surprised to see a girl, maybe about Link's age. She had very blonde hair. Blue eyes much like the hero's. She wore a dress, maybe a gown at most. This girl seemed so peaceful. It calmed him, and he immediately felt the urge to show his respect._

 _Why would he do that? Was she of high ranking? One that was higher than a ruler. Even with theses questions racing in his mind, he still felt like he was nothing compared to her. His green eyes looked into her own blue eyes._

 _The child's patience was acceptable, she simple stood there, waiting for the beast to react. Dakota felt a godly presence from her, it reminded him of his brother's creator, the god of the heavens. Thought Dakota does not belong to the heavens, he still has deep respect._

 _Thus he bowed, spreading his wings out for emphasis, taking a moment to remain fully bowed before the girl. "There is no need for that." The child spoke with confidence, yet her voice remained cheerful._

 _Standing up quickly Dakota remained silent, his head inclining as a sign of respect still. "I know about Ghirahim's deal. I hate to ask this of you, but you can't hand me over to him. He will revive his master Demise." She spoke with guilt laced in her words_

 _Dakota remained emotionless until she finished. "I wasn't planning on letting that happen. However someone has to take their place. I've already considered the options. I have no intention of letting Ghirahim to you. You are safe." Dakota said quickly, making sure to reassure the girl._

 _The girl looked so much more relaxed now that she had her answer. "Thank you." She stated, holding her hands together with a hopeful expression. "I don't think we had introductions. I am Zelda." The girl smiled happily, closing her eyes in the process._

 _"Dakota.. Might I ask why you possess the aura of a deity?" Dakota said in a hushed tone. Taking steps closer, getting a better look at her. Zelda appeared surprised. "Why, have you met one?" She said coyly._

 _"Once or twice." Dakota said, letting a fake smile appear, he had no reason to smile for real, but this action should cause harmony and less tension. "I am the re-incarnation of the goddess. What are you? I'm sure what ever you are isn't supposed to be here." Zelda said skeptically, taking a step back out of caution._

 _"I am a dakotian. Lord Dakota is my full title, I prefer lord over king." Dakota chuckled to himself, taking his strong eyes off the girl. "I am no angel, but I try my best." he continued to speak, taking a graceful bow out of habit. This was a goddess, and he needed to show respect._

 _"Your majesty." Zelda said gently, taking in a lady like bow. "I'm afraid I can't stay here for long. I hope to meet you in person. Do take care of my friends. It would mean a lot." She replied to herself._

 _"I will do my best." Dakota said grimly, not liking the fact that he would certainly get tortured to death, but hey, death wasn't that bad when your brother was there to bring you back. Still death had lasting effects. Ones that he'd rather not mention. He did loose power those times. Maybe that was why he kept failing to defeat the blasted demon lord._

 _Suddenly everything went pitch black, Zelda was gone, the light vanished, everything black. And at this point he felt like he was being pulled to consciousness again._


	5. Friends or Freedom?

_**I'll be trying to do Povs(point of views) from now on, don't worry third person will still be here, just more variety of narration/typing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Friends or Freedom?**

* * *

Day time came almost too quickly for Dakota. However for the demon lord it couldn't come soon enough. At the crack of dawn Ghirahim showed up in his usual manner. Surprisingly to Ghirahim's shock Dakota was asleep.

Guess the beast had been working too hard to stop and rest. At least the bokoblins managed to keep him from leaving, even if most were asleep. Peering down at Dakota's neck he smiled, still broken, but one question still remained a mystery to him.

How did he heal within only a few days, with injures of the magnitude the lord himself gave him. Surely he didn't know about fairies or potions. And why was he in the desert, not much food or ways to recover from such injuries. Not even resources to make healing potions.

Guess Ghirahim could ask him when he woke up.

* * *

An unpleasant presence had helped Dakota stir from that dream. His eyes opening slowly in utter confusion, staring blankly up at the blurry figure. He let out a contorted groan, a sound at least, but it was still hard to form.

Ghirahim was smiling in amusement at the creature's confusion, and the fact that he hand't realized who he was yet. Staying silent, only to get another reaction out of Dakota.

Everything hurt poor Dakota, the chains even hurt, and they weren't that tight. He tried to move around, only managing in that awkward twitching much like before. Dakota's vision was coming back, and instantly his confused, calm face was turning into a hostile one.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend?" Ghirahim taunted, leaning over to stare at him from above.

Closing his eyes, Dakota let out an annoyed sigh, which sounded very weird given his current condition. The dakotian made no effort to retort. After moments of trying to collect himself, Dakota let his green eyes open to stare at the demon.

To Ghirahim's confusion Dakota assumed a different expression. Relaxed? No it couldn't be! There is no way by my master Demise he just gave in like that!

"Well I'm still awaiting your answer to the choice I gave you." Ghirahim said, straightening up to stand at his full height. Dakota only looked on, somewhat regretful or maybe boredom?

"And I expect an answer." The demon hissed sternly. Dakota gave him a questionable look, did he seriously think Dakota could answer right now? No matter he tried, not wanting to prolong his torture of the subject.

"Ye-." He started to say, cutting himself off from the pain it caused. Dakota winced, closing his eyes and bared his teeth.

Luckily Ghirahim got what he meant to say. "So which option did you pick?" Ghirahim spoke, almost scaring every being with his happy tone. Sadly he didn't get an answer. Rolling his eyes, Ghirahim continued.

"Blink once if you want to find the spirit maiden. Twice if you will take their place." Ghirahim said quickly. He was obviously impatient at this point.

Dakota stared at him for a few seconds, taking a deep breath. Was he really about to give himself for a couple of newly met friends. Indeed he was. When Ghirahim went to leave, he blinked twice slowly, just in time as the demon was about to turn around.

Closing his eyes, not wishing to see Ghirahim's face, he took shallow yet slow breaths.

The demon stopped short from leaving, looking in shock. Wow, he wasn't expecting that answer, but still pleased for it. "I'm surprised you'd sooner give up yourself than a stranger, really is she worth it?" Ghirahim taunted again, crouching down directly in front of Dakota, whom still have his eyes shut tight.

"..." No response, not like Dakota would, or if he could. Ghirahim was already catching on to that. The demon did something Dakota didn't mind, but coming from his enemy he wasn't for it.

A gloved hand rested directly on Dakota's head, and started to pet him. Farrowing his brow in discomfort from the unwanted action. "Such a good boy." This got Dakota to snap his eyes open, letting his bright eyes glare into the demon's dark ones.

"And just when I praise you, you have the nerve to misbehave." Ghirahim sighed, standing up.

Before Dakota could even understand what was happening, a fierce kick was dealt to his head. The pain along was rough, but with a broken neck too. It made it more unbearable. Fighting to keep his consciousness, but his vision was hazy and filled with black dots.

The harsh blow had made Dakota cry out, or try to. His voice not finding itself properly. Luckily Ghirahim had the hospitality to remove the chains, snapping his fingers, riding Dakota of the discomfort.

Not quite ready to give up, Dakota struggled to stay on his feet. His neck hanging low along with his head. Dakota kept staggering around, hearing a few of those stupid bokoblins laugh and the famous demon lord as well.

"Do you honestly think you can still fight?" Ghirahim chuckled, holding a single hand to his face, as if admiring something.

The demon lord walked over to Dakota, kicking at his side. The beast fell easily on his side, rolling over on his belly in attempt to stand up. "Honestly I'm surprised you can still stand." Ghirahim sneered, booting Dakota further away.

If Dakota could smirk right now he would, he was getting the demon to move him out of the shade and into the sunlight. This is what he needed. The lord soon got tired of this repetitive action, pressing his foot between Dakota's wings and shoulder blades.

Smiling in delight as this got a poorly hidden whimper, something he had never heard Dakota do. "Do that again." He demanded, grinning madly. Applying more pressure to Dakota's back.

Hissing in discomfort, Dakota attempted to wiggle away from this torturous demon. He refused to cry out again in such a manner.

When Ghirahim didn't get what he wanted, he began stomping his foot down harshly, his smile turning into a scowl. His stomps were obvious he wasn't satisfied, but Dakota WAS not going to let the demon have the pleasure to hear that dreadful noise again.

Eventually the demon caught on that Dakota wasn't going to give him another whimper. Sighing in defeat, Ghirahim flicked his hair out of his face. "I suppose I can let that pass... Now why don't we go say goodbye to your friends!" He cheered, leaning down to pick up Dakota's neck deliberately to hurt him.

Before Dakota could protest or fight back, they were off in sea of diamonds. Traveling to what Dakota asumed would be where his friends are being held captive.

* * *

The trio were wide awake, not sleeping a wink. They had over heard Ghirahim's rant the other day. It unsettled them all. Even worse was Link. He could hardly think properly, dehydrated from lack of water.

"Do you think Dakota got Zelda's message." Link ask wearily, his head leaning against the hard cold wall.

"Of course. Do you doubt her majesty?" Impa said with concern, looking directly at Link's dim eyes. "She is capable of doing it." The lady stated just as quickly. Sighing, Link closed his eyes. After that they all remained silent.

Sadly their peace was not held long. The ominous chuckle of Ghirahim was heard, diamonds coming to form in the middle of the cell. The demon lord carried Dakota by the neck, who stayed still, obviously hissing in pain, well trying to.

"...Dakota!" Link snarled under his exhaustion, tugging against the bonds. The sky child bit his lip nervously, eyes wide with fear as Dakota was not talking, moving, let along fighting back. Groose stared quietly, seeing the once proud beast reduced to this.

 **"ARE YOU GONNA LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU HUH?"** Link howled in rage, his wrists becoming red from the shackles.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself Sky child. He made his decision. And for an exchange for yours and their freedom, he will take your place." Ghirahim stated darkly, eyeing Link's state, taking note of his worsened condition.

Link wouldn't last much longer in this state. Ghirahim dropped Dakota, letting the beast hit the floor with a thud. Snapping his fingers, he let chains snake around Dakota, from the ground, while the bonds holding the trio disappeared.

"Now, lets get you out of here, sadly I hate to see my lovely guests leave, however I'll catch up with you later." Ghirahim smiled lightly at this, the last part of his sentence was directed more at Link, who shuttered in fear and hate.

"The thread of fate we share will always keep us close, Sky child." Ghirahim added slowly, moving closer to the three of them.

This made Link growl under his breath, he charged at the demon lord fearlessly.

Of course Ghirahim was in no mood, he made a deal with Dakota, and sadly has to let them go, since he is a lord of his word, but nothing will stop him from keeping Link if they meet again. Snapping his fingers, he frowned watching the three humans disappear in a cloud of diamonds.

Oh well, at least he still has one, and if his plans stayed un-tampered it would work out to revive his master, despite Link beating him once already.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

I watched the entire thing, well from the corner of my eyes. I was trying to hold back my obvious pain. Stupid demon, he knows how to get under my skin!

So much I wanted to retort back at all of them, I wasn't giving up. Not yet at least and hopefully it will stay that way! All I could do was listen and maybe twitch of a few of my muscles. Hearing the snap of Ghirahim's fingers, I took notice that I could no longer hear my new friends, Link,Impa or Groose.

This situation was improving, well for them of course, not for me. Maybe I should have said no, I could of figured out a way to strike down this cursed demon lord.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, wincing in pain. This got Ghirahim's attention... great.

"Well, looks like its just you and me. Any ideas on what we could do to have fun?" Ghirahim said, moving in front of me and bending down to a crouching position.

Great, the idea of fun, tells me it won't be fun for me. I ignore him, keeping my eyes closed. Focusing on my breathing, maybe he'll go away. He better go away. If I ever get out of here I'll rip him to pieces, not quickly, no. I'll do it slowly.

Letting the image of making the demon suffer fill my mind, makes me want to smile. Just as I was about to, I felt a harsh kick delt to my chest. Green eyes snapping open, I sent my gaze at him. Hate obviously showing inside my eyes, and regrettably fear...

"Don't ignore me Dakota." Ghirahim snarled, kicking me again and again till I made a sound.

"I'm beginning to think you don't care about what I want." He taunted me by leaning closer, right in my face. I could feel his breath. All I do is glare in return. A glare that clearly says _'What the fuck do you think.'_

I was starting to think that my glare will only cause me more pain, seeing his hand coming closer to my face, I try to flinch, closing my green eyes shut. This gets a chuckle out of him, one that I digress and hate so much.

His mood swings were annoying, no wonder no one likes to be around him. Hell you could have a lovely conversation, then the next minute your being beaten to death.

Feeling his hand lightly over my forehead, just barely touching, still I don't open my eyes, no way I want to look at him right now. The next moment I feel his hand glide along my head. Was he...

No you've got to be kidding me. He, my enemy is petting me! **I Hate it! HATE, HATE, HATE!**

Opening my green eyes quickly to glare at him. Once I notice his expression, my gaze turns into a surprised look. He is smiling, not like a fake one, a real genuine smile. I took notice to that look in his eyes, no sign of anger,hate,fear... just compassion and sympathy. Damn, never thought he'd ever have a face or emotion like that.

I stare at him intently, with a monotone expression, maybe not so monotone as I'd like. I knew he could still see confusion riddled in my face. Still he kept petting me, slowly and gently. If it wasn't him I'd be loving this.

His other hand moved to cup the side of my jawline, he didn't lift my head up, thank gods. I'd be in pain if he did. No instead he moved to my ear, the one with a rip in the middle.

Great now he was inspecting it, I was about to let out a huff of annoyance when his hand started to scratch behind my ear. Closing my firery green eyes as he does this, it felt good. Besides not looking at him will make it more bearable for me.

I hate to admit it, but he is damn good at this, so much that I almost fell into the trance and purred. When I caught myself from the start of a purr, I heard him chuckle halfheartedly. Now his hand on my forehead was scratching my scalp.

This got my to purr for a quick moment, my eyes snapping open to glare at him as I stopped myself. Somehow I found the strength to bare my teeth, trying to push back the purring by growling. Sadly it only made him happier.

The growl was mixed with purring, and it made me want to puke.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V**_

I kept petting him, throwing in a few scratches here and there, I knew he was conflicted. Part of him like it and hated it. Oh how it fills my heart with rainbows!

Giggling and chuckling when he tried to hide the purring from me. No this won't stop my, the might demon lord. Grinning darkly,I craned my head, looking him dead in the eye, facing his hateful glare with a sympathetic gaze of my own.

I knew he liked it, maybe if it wasn't me he'd happily do it, oh well. I have nothing to fear, he'll like it eventually. An idea formed in my head.

Letting a smug look appear, and Dakota's own formed into confusion again. I let myself pet him for a few more moments, getting some withheld purrs. His eyes were closed again, now was the perfect time to act.

Retracting both my gloved hands from him, I almost burst out laughing when he tried to lean towards my retreating hands. Then I heard a sound that I heard rarely from him as of yet.

He started whining, opening his eyes with a sad expression. Aww poor thing. That sad face left him once he regained his senses. This is too adorable, he obviously like it, yet he still tries to hide it even thought I already know.

"Whats wrong?" I taunt, standing up so he had to look up to see me properly. I just invented a new kind of torture, but sadly it wasn't as fun as cutting into something. However it appears to be effecting Dakota more than my blade ever could.

"Did you like that?" I chuckle afterwards, leaning on one leg, resting a single hand on my hip. Honestly he looked so adorable and pitiful looking up at me, but I knew he'd want nothing more than to tear me apart. That's what makes him so much more desirable, an exotic pet that can kill you is always so much more fun!

Besides, he is glorious. His golden fur is fantastic, though so is the black fur of his other form. I wonder, what exactly makes his fur colored like gold? It feels like metal, rough, yet flexible. His horns appear to be the same kind of material as his fur.

"I have the feeling you are conflicted my dear friend. How about we fix that!" I say happily, even if my emotions are over the top, it doesn't matter. In fact I like it, plus it puts more fear into my enemies.

I seemed to have gotten a skeptical look from my exotic friend, and I grin madly. Moving to his left side, I sit down, staring at him contently. I get a side glare from the corner of his eyes. I indeed intend to fix his conflicted feelings, by making him enjoy my company, besides he'll have to get used to me eventually.

Grabbing the scruff of his neck and back, I hear a whine of pain, opps. I pull his massive build on to my lap, well what ever could fit on my lap. I have to admit he weights a lot, but showing weakness won't benefit me, so I put up with it.

By my guessing he weight at least 500 pounds, luckily my demon blood makes me stronger, just enough to handle it.

Hes still trying to growl at me, his teeth showing their deadliness, surprisingly they are pearl white, no signs of unhealthy teeth, nice...

"Don't look at me like that, I assure you, that you will just make things worse." I snarl at him. "Now, calm down. Your so tense." I taunt, waving my hands along is back. If his neck and part of his spine weren't broken I'd be trying to get him un-tense completely, but if I healed him, he'd try and kill me.

No for now more petting will have to do, unless I can find somewhere it won't hurt him, not that I don't want to hurt him.

For now I let my hands pet his head and back. Shifting him so his head was directly on the side of my lap, so he could look at me. Yes, I wanted to his that hateful expression leave his face. "Such a good boy." I decide to taunt him more, this got his eyes to snap shut, he was even more tense now, if he could be.

"Your far to tense Dakota." I snarl his name, moving my hands to his wing muscles. Starting to massage his strong yet lean wings. Grinning like a mad man when he relaxes slightly, letting out a groan. Not a sound I've had the pleasure to hear, and I like it.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

Letting out a groan, I am instantly shameful and embarrassed of. I didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling or grinning. His hands made the pain I was feeling lessen, and I hated it. I don't want him to pet, scratch or massage me, even if it felt good.

This went on for about 5 minutes, and by then Ghirahim was working on my lower back, loosening the knots in my muscles. I was starting to get tired, starting to give in to this.

 **NO!** I can't! How could I let this happen! I scolded myself for being so stupid, fighting a humanoid being was so much different than fighting animal like beings, no hands or weapons to worry about.

My conflicted feelings were becoming just one emotion, and it wasn't hate for him. At this point I wanted him to keep going, and he must of caught on, if my low purring wasn't evidence enough.

He stopped petting and massaging me, causing my eyes to fling open to look at him, grinning darkly and over excitedly. And before I knew it I made another shameful sound, telling him to keep going through my eyes and noises.

He chuckled at me, pushing my body gently off of him as he stood up, dusting his suit off. "Well I think that problem was been taken care of. How about I let you rest up for a while, I have 'errands' to run." He said 'errands' like it was something I'd retort about, and surely I would of.

Snapping his fingers, chains from three of the walls in the cell snaked towards me, snagging around my neck, cutting into my thick hide. "Don't run away again. I'm a terrible owner for having lost my pet on day two." Ghirahim giggled out turning around and snapping his fingers again, letting himself fade in the sea of diamonds.

Great, he learnt how to get on my good side, Only Jade has that right! I was so relaxed from that session that I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _ **Link's P.O.V**_

I can't believe Ghirahim let us go, well almost all of us. I fear Dakota won't be able to escape again. From the looks of it, he broke something or was unconscious.

It took me a few moments to realize we were in skyloft, thankfully. Looking over to Groose, taking in his anger, he must of liked Dakota. I felt bad for being skeptical of him at first, but Impa was still as skeptical as ever.

"We need to get Dakota back." Groose murmured, his head looking down at his feet. He was attached to Dakota, faster than I himself had done it. "We will. Right now we need to find Zelda and inform her, then we will scout out Ghirahim's domain and rescue our friend." I say confidently, moving over to rest a hand on my friend's shoulder.

Groose wasn't always my friend, but since the events that happened, we became pals, good pals at that.

"No, we need to protect her grace, Ghirahim will surely keep trying until he dies." Impa said sternly, she almost yelled it. This got a look from Groose as well as me, and she noticed we didn't like it. yet we both care for Zelda and would do anything for her.

"Ok..." I say a bit down about this situation. Reaching for my sword, Fi. I was looking for some guidance at this point. My hand feels for her, looking down I notice my sword is not here.

Eyes widening in shock, my mouth agape, he still has my sword! Ghirahim must of kept it to avoid me getting in the way too much.

"My sword is not here!" I say aloud.

"He must of kept it to ensure that I won't be as great of a threat as before!" I snarl, clenching my fits and gritting my teeth... which I did a lot.

I let myself crouch down into a sit, covering my head with both of my hands. "Don't worry Link, we can do it, goddess sword or not!" Groose said, now he was reassuring me. "I can't beat him without Fi!" I say only managing to feel worse.

Just then Groose gave me a firm yet gentle kick, pushing me on my back with a thud. **"Don't you dare talk like that!"** He snapped, towering over me. Impa was just standing there, waiting patiently for us to regain focus. **"Don't you dare say you can't do it!"** He continued ranting, throwing his arms up before crossing them, frowning disapprovingly at me.

"Right now we need you to be on your game, and you are amazing with a sword, any sword will make you a threat so great Ghira-whats his face will fear you!" Groose was pacing in front of me now. "Now get up and lets go find Zelda!" Groose bent over, pulling me to my feet.

"Right..." I say hesitantly. "Impa, can you scout for us? We can protect Zelda, but we also need someone to find Ghirahim's domain." I ask her kindly, knowing full well that her older version could be just as peppy and stubborn.

"I can, tell her grace I give my regards and thanks to her." Impa said, wandering off quickly for someone her age.

* * *

 ** _Ghirahim's P.O.V_**

Seeing my new enemy reduced to this makes me absolutely giddy! Well he is not my enemy anymore, even if it was short lived. He is a pet now, and pets are companions, I'll have to keep chipping away at that wall of resolve if I want to force him to do anything for me.

I need to ask him how this 'bonding' with beings works, maybe he was bluffing, but I doubt it. There is no motive behind revealing that information so it simply had to be true, and it's something I want. I will get it!

For now I needed to devise a plan to get my hands on the spirit maiden, but If I break Dakota down to where he'll gladly do as I say, it would be so much easier. I struggle even to keep his attacks at bay.

And I do think master Demise would love the thought of having someone so powerful brought to his knees before my master, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

One step at a time is all I can do, so I decide against making any moves to capture the spirit maiden. Dakota will help me if he likes it or not. I have plenty of ways to make him obey, with magic of course.

I know he has a high pain tolerance, so what spell could I use to affect him greatly? This thought makes me snap my fingers and appear in my glorious library. It is large, two stories filled with old books and new ones.

Scanning the title I come across one that I need. ' _Types of magic spells'_ Not a very good name if I say so, but this should help me find the right spell to learn and use.

Taking it to a large desk, I sit down and flip through the index pages, stopping as I find which chapter I'm looking for, 'Controlling spells'. Quickly and almost too excitedly I flip to the chapter, skimming through each spell name and purpose.

This was a large book and section so it took me a while, I had to make sure if wouldn't do anything other than what I wanted.

When I find what I'm looking for I grin and lean closer to the book for a better look. This spell would let me control him completely, and if I read right he won't be able to respond or fight the spell, good.

Looking more into the description, i start to frown. There is a side effect that I don't agree with, yet I still do, odd right?

This spell will leave a side effect that makes the victim suffer some brain damage, make them forget and stupid, darn, but it only happens if the spell is broken or has been lifted. Hopefully I won't need to use it, but then again it is the closest thing to what I'm looking for.

Another problem is, I will have a hard to using it, wastes too much energy, so I decided to not use it for now, but I may need to, oh well.

I get out a elegant bookmark and place it on that page, closing the book I leave it on the desk. Standing up and stretching, I hadn't realized how long I had been looking. Two hours at least have passed.

I do hope my pet is awake or awake enough, but I myself feel a tad tired. Snapping my fingers, I appear in my room, which is my favorite place in the entire castle. The walls were fitted with diamond markings, a regal white color, and the flooring was a red carpet, a few gold lined symbols along the walls of this widen room.

My bed was the most comfortable thing I have ever seen or used. Plopping down I rest me hands behind my head, closing my eyes for a short nap.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

I hate him, I want to kill him. I **WILL** kill him! Even in my own sleep I cannot escape his tormenting, even if it is just me. I lay there, barely conscious, I am bored. So bored. I think about would would happen if I chose to find the one called Zelda.

I was happy to be alone for the time being, even if there are bokoblins patrolling the dungeon. I can hear ever single noise they make, it was grating my nerves. Even worse I can't do anything to shut them up.

I know that I need to get out of here, but I can't. At least not now, I needed to heal, and without the sunlight It will take weeks, perhaps months even, and I have the feeling Ghirahim is aware of that.

Maybe I could get him to heal me, trust me. I'm sure that won't work though.

Sighing out of frustration, I winced from this action. Damn, forgot how much it hurt to do that. Farrowing my brows I grit my teeth in frustration, shutting my eyes for now.

* * *

Three hours later, I was getting super bored out of my mind. I tried focusing on healing and moving, to no avail. My eyes were burning, my body aching.

Oddly I started to feel lonely, so lonely I wouldn't care who kept me company. Damn, I'm going crazy. I let out a huff despite the pain, grunting from the painful gesture. The dark room was not at all what I wanted to be in at this point, though it suits me better.

The stone flooring was freezing, luckily the temperature did numb some of the pain. Just as I was about to get comfortable, I felt a dark presence looming in the same room or cell if you wanted to be technical.

Instantly I knew who it was, and opening my eyes to stare at him. My expression was bored, like super bored and I regret it instantly. Seeing the demon lord smile in return made me want to kill myself.

I glare at him when he dares to come closer. This gets a chuckle out of my enemy. "You look bored... Would you like something to do?" He asks me, leaning over my body.

I only respond with a skeptical look, one that would surely say _'hell yes'_. As to why I'd agree with this demon is still unknown to me.

As if he could read my expression he responded. "Very well.." Before I knew it, he was behind me, dragging me back to his lap. I hate this, if it weren't him I'd roll over and let someone else do it.

Feeling the urge to retort despite the pain it will cause, I do just that. "Can you not!" I manage to snarl without being cut off from pain. I said this as soon as his hands touched my hide. He gave me a dark smile in return.

"Feeling better already?" He taunted, waving a single hand in my face, my eyes turned to slits as a followed it.

When I don't respond he continues petting me, doing exactly what he did last time, scratching behind my ears and massaging my tense muscles. I snarl, luckily the pain was leaving me allowing me to at least make some kind of retort.

Apparently I needed to show him I hated this. This snarl turned into a growl, perhaps a hiss, I'm not sure. This got the demon angry, and he reprimanded me!

I felt a harsh slap across the snout, this action caused me to stop. **"Don't you dare growl at me."** Ghirahim snapped darkly at me, his gaze was now a scowl and not a smile. I don't respond except for hateful glare.

"Here I am out of the goodness of my heart, trying to show you some affection and you Growl at me!" He continued. Honestly does he think I WANT him to pet me? **GAH! I HATE HIM!**

"I don't want you to! I prefer the other means of torture instead!" I hiss venomously. I try to get out of his lap, but he only grabs hold of me to keep me there. "Ah ha! So this kind of torture affects you more than the other! I knew it!" Ghirahim shouted in my ears almost too excitedly.

He was still holding me tightly, but as he said this he hugged me close to his chest. You've got to be kidding me! I will make sure he suffers a hard death. No death would be to forgiving, I'll torture him for the rest of his and my life!

I growl loudly in his ears, see how he likes it! Apparently he didn't mind, or he was hiding his obvious irritation. I know right now he is messing with me, these blasted hints and mood swings of his. I hate this kind of thing. I hate jokes. **I HATE HIM!**

My blind fury was masking the pain of my broken neck, I start thrashing, only further causing damage to myself, his grip keeping me still within his clutches. "Shh, easy. I don't want to have to hurt you, but I'd be a terrible owner to allow this behavior." He cooed in my ear.

At this point I was practically singing in roars and growls. I was biting my own jaws so hard they started to bleed. I don't care.

I struggle harder, my body only managing to keep the pain hidden. Out of sheer will and blind anger do I fight and struggle. My neck was screaming in protest, I knew if I didn't stop soon I'd permanently damage it, too bad. I won't stop.

Eventually Ghirahim gets angry, punching me right in my nape. All struggles I had been doing stopped upon impact. I froze up, still baring my teeth, eyes wide and teary from pain. Hissing in pain from this action.

Still his grip won't lessen and I slump against his arms, I've managed to exhaust myself out, shocker. For one with such high stamina as mine, then again I haven't been doing so well lately.

I rarely ever tasted in defeat, but oh boy did it such when I did. I only hoped that I'll come out on top again. I always feared the day I'd never prevail.

Ghirahim must of caught on that I was winded, and it seemed to surprise him. "Oh dear, your tired again. How about you get some rest." He said calmly with a soothing voice. I was about to ask him what he meant but I started to crane my head to look at him after I heard his fingers snap.

I should of known what would happen next. He blew those damned sleeping spores right in my face. I started to sneeze and cough, my eyes drooping as the spores began to take affect. My growls died down into a quiet weak whining.

"See you later, your ' _owner'_ needs to take more precautions with you!" He giggled. At this time now I was barely awake. Fighting to keep alert, I didn't want to loose consciousness, not again.

I weakly shook my head, ignoring the pain it brought, I was trying to snap myself awake, my head began bobbing out of sheer tiredness. I heard Ghirahim chuckle as he still cradled my head and most of my body in his lap.

I did one ditch last effort to get away, continuing my thrashing, but it was greatly weakened. Ghirahim didn't bother to try and hold me down, I simply couldn't force enough strength through my body to escape.

As if giving in, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, my body relaxing fully. I know Ghirahim has won a small victory over me. I did something I always hated and would refuse to do forever. I yielded. I gave in. Submitted much to my distaste.

Unconsciousness claimed me shortly after. Thank god, I didn't want to even see or hear Ghirahim gloat about this small victory. I felt so down, I don't care about anything, except for my new friends safety.

The only thing I could hope for was that I won't yield again. I simply can't, its nothing like me.

Unconsciousness clung to me, I don't know how long, but I know it would be a while. Maybe an hour or two. Maybe even a few days.


	6. Lesson One

**I do hope you are all enjoying this. Sadly this website doesn't like links to other websites. However I will still try and get my deviantart channel here. I am known as Redwolfless on deviantart. And hopefully you know how to search me on there. I post new art everyday, but sometimes they won't be everyday. Still here is the link, don't use spaces okay? redwolfless. deviantart .com You should be able to find content about Dakotians and refs of what Dakota looks like.**

* * *

 _ **From One World To Another: Chapter 6: Lesson One**_

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V**_

I never stopped looking for my brother. Sadly I'd have to take a day or two to rest. Traveling to different worlds was tiring. Stupid brother. I wouldn't kill him, even if I was pissed at him.

He could at least have the decency to tell me where he is going. Hell for all I knew he settled down in whatever world he was in. If this were true I'd be king, ha no more big brother to take my place, but something tells me its not that.

This may sound funny but I can feel his pain, and he is in a lot of it. It makes me worry when he is gone for weeks on end with no sign of returning. However that is why I'm second in command as the lower class lord. I'm here to take his place when he is gone.

Ever since he left his youngest son, Kamber has been pestering me, even if I am his uncle, there were plenty more people to annoy. Damn where is Ari when you need him. Dakota sent him on a mission a month ago.

Well Ari took the mission before either of us could tell him no. One dakotian would surely not be enough.

Walking down the halls to the throne room, I half expected Dakota to be hanging dramatically over his throne. Sometimes he did that, and not even tell anyone he has returned. Ha silly brother he was, but sadly this was not true.

I will start searching again tomorrow, Hopefully I can find him. I should be able to hone in on his energy if he is powered up. The same works for me.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V**_

It had been an hour or so since I knocked Dakota out. I was busy re-creating a room in my domain just for him.

No doors or windows, 100% darkness and coldness. It would suit him for now, I couldn't have him escaping or anything. Whats better is this room is small and at least four feet underground, nothing but hard stone frame work.

I'd be the only one to be able to get in, apart from my master, but he isn't here. I made it my business to situate Dakota myself in this room, not like anyone else could. Fitting him with heavy duty chains, that connected to the floor and ceiling.

Taking time to make him comfortable, or somewhat near it, I heal a small portion of his neck. However I would never allow him to he fully healed, just to be sure I will be making new injuries to keep him weak.

Stepping back I take a look at my handiwork, yes this should be able to hold him, and if it doesn't he won't be able to get out of this room. I take notice to his relaxed expression, and it intrigued me.

I was surprised when he relaxed and gave in not an hour ago, but I didn't think his face would stay like that.

He starts stirring, darn I thought I gave him way more than that. Then again he keeps on surprising me with what he can do. I feel giddy at the though of learning more.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

I swear I'm still half awake, I feel even more chains used to keep my in place. It was getting annoying, and I attempt to stir and maybe even wiggle out of them. I stopped soon after realizing escaping the chains won't happen. Falling into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

I was having a dream, well more like a nightmare, but it wasn't as bad as the ones I had before.

 _Running through a dense wooded area, one of my wings drooping weakly. Something was chasing me and it was scary, no not scary. Terrifying. Running through blind fear I almost don't see the cliff I was about to jump off of._

 _Down below it was a large source of water. I'm thinking a lake judging by the size. I scramble to not fall in. I hear them, footsteps. Something big yet quick._

 _Turning around in fear and loathing. It was a demon, much like Ghirahim, but he was almost all black. And his hair was... on fire? Or it is fire? What?! For some reason he reminded me of that crazy demon lord._

 _Trying to take a step back, one of my hind legs slips beneath the cliff. I yelp out in surprise, earning an amused look from this demon._

 _My wounded wing had a perfectly clean cut through it, shocker how dreams or nightmares ruin your chances. The black demon approaches me. Right now I'm a cornered rat, I could jump, but how do I really know this isn't real?_

 _Just as I am about to make a break for it, a massive creature appears behind me. I can just barely see its full head. It was indeed giant compared to the cliff's height. The demon in front of me looked pleased at it's appearance._

 _The next thing I Knew it was roaring, then I find myself scrambling to get away from it's jaws. Dodging and weaving around its midnight black body. Good news for me was he had no hands._

 _Eventually I screw up, tripping on my shredded wing. Falling to the ground not far from either of my attackers. I go to get up but what came next left me unprepared. Turning around to face the large monster I see it lunging for me._

 _Before I could react the black monster had its jaws around me. I am left screaming and trying to free myself. This is when this hellish 'dream' ends._

* * *

About 20 minutes later I fall back to consciousness and I already know something is wrong. My green eyes snap open to see total darkness. If not for my time in dark places I wouldn't be able to see at all. However I still had some trouble.

I could see a figure not far from me, and I already know I'm not alone. This new cell was cramped from what I could see.

Trying to stand up, I find it that my neck is healed to some degree. Hmm odd. As I stagger to my feet, the chains binding me in place clanked along my hide. I felt incredibly sore. I was also accompanied with a minor head ache.

Setting my sights on the figure not far from me. My expression is rather neutral, but I'm not complaining. Barely noticing the same neutral expression on Ghirahim, well I assumed it was him. No doubt it was, considering I don't see any exits.

"Sleep well my friend?" He calmly asks, taking a step closer to Dakota.

I growl in return. "No." I respond meekly, looking away from him. Eye contact is not what I need right now. I hear him move even closer, ears flicking towards him naturally without my consent.

"I hope you like this cell, I worked so hard to get it built before you woke up." He crouched down once he said this. I'm within range to bite his face off, and I'm sure he is aware. I think he is testing me.

If I bite him he'll be pissed. Taking a few moments to weight my options. "It's okay..." I mumble, making eye contact with him now. I don't bother trying to bite him, and he seems smug about it. Now I do want to take a chomp out of him.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V**_

"It's okay..." He mumbles at me. Honestly I was expecting some retort. He doesn't even try to bite me. I'm impressed, some manners can be learned, good.

Reaching out to pet him like I've been doing for some time now, I decide to praise him, after all he has been pretty good so far. "Such a good boy." I say smoothly, letting a small grin form on my face.

He looks away from me and starts growling. The sound rumbling in his throat. Dakota bares his teeth, trying to inch away slowly without me noticing. Blast! Right as I praise him he reverts to that old behavior. I really need to fix his disobedience, its getting annoying.

Using my closer hand to clamp down on his snout. I use my strength to hold him down, and he starts struggling. I seriously need to put him in his place. I underestimated his strength, I shouldn't of healed him.

Next thing I knew was his jaws managing to clamp down on my wrist. I grit my teeth together, holding in the pain. I will not show weakness to him! Thinking quickly I snap my fingers, I had something made for him that will stop this futile biting. **"YOU WANT TO BITE ME SO BAD?"** I scream.

Moving around to get him in a full head lock, I apply pressure to his still injured neck with my elbow. This gets him to cringe and let go. He lets out a poorly hidden screech. **"TRY BITING ME WITH THIS!"**

Taking advantage of this I slip my wounded wrist out of his jaws. I let out a smug grin, forcing his jaws closed and I hastily slip the object over his snout. He starts to thrash harder, he obviously doesn't like having something over his head.

Too bad. **"Stop struggling!"** I snap, landing my elbow back into his neck.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

My struggles were momentarily stopped after I felt Ghirahim's elbow hit my neck again. I take notice to what exactly is keeping my jaws closed. My eyes widen in shock. 'Shit! It's a muzzle!' My mind was like a broken record, just repeating that line. _'Damn you Ghirahim!'_

I was too busy looking down at the muzzle on my face to notice Ghirahim clasping a lock behind my ears and horns.

The muzzle was tight, but it allowed just enough room to speak... barely. "Get this off me!" I snarl under the muzzle's pressure. I jerk away from him, getting some much needed personal space.

He lets me, thank gods. My attention leaves him as I attempt to claw the metal muzzle off. Smart of Ghirahim to not use leather straps. Even after a minute of me trying to get this off, he still doesn't respond to what I said.

Ghirahim is just sitting there, where we had our tussle not moments ago. Keeping my head low to try and look more menacing, I glare at him.

I must of been trying to hard because now he is laughing at me. This grates me nerves past the point of sanity. Oddly enough I like his company, which I hate in reality. I go to lunge for him, ignoring my obvious disadvantage, and my aching neck.

The demon lord makes no move to try and avoid me, at this I narrow my eyes, pupils nothing but thin slits now.

I hate him so much. Hes smiling at me! As I come right upon him the chains binding me yank me to a complete stop. This caused me to grunt out of surprise. He starts chuckling darkly, he was getting off on this.

I know he knows how dangerous I am. I would love to show him what **WILL** happen to him when he messes up. I consider myself a savage tiger facing a stupid owner.

One mistake is all it takes for that owner to die. Leave the door open, or turn your back on the tiger and its all over. One slight mess up will be his death, and my freedom. But theres no vengeful beings here to shoot my brains out when they find their friend dead at my feet.

My growling becomes apparent again, drool was seeping through the wired muzzle and to the stone cold floor. I would be using my venom at this point, however if I did I would only hurt myself.

The closeness between the metal muzzle and my hide was extremely small, and there would be nothing I could do to not let the acidic venom eat at my flesh. I have this uneasy feeling Ghirahim may know this. _'Smart demon.'_ I praise him in my thoughts.

* * *

 ** _Link's P.O.V_**

Finding Zelda wasn't too hard, considering I know her so well. Groose does too. She was at the goddess statue, playing her harp. The tune was new, and I sorta liked it?

The song reminded me of Dakota, it spoke in tones of what had happened. Which got me thinking. Did Zelda see his memories just by entering his dream? I'm so lost in thought I didn't notice Zelda had stopped and turned around. She was now approaching both of us.

Groose snapped me out of my trance, by giving me a rough elbow nudge. "Zelda..." I start to say, but she cuts me off before I could continue. "I know Link." She said quickly, giving me a hug, and would proceed to give Groose a hug right after.

"I failed this one pretty bad." I say in a scolding tone, I was scolding myself.

"Don't say that." She mumbles quietly, looking down at her harp. Thinking quickly I try and change the subject, not wanting to go over what had happened.

"So, was that song new? I liked it..." I speak meekly, looking at the golden harp. "Don't change the subject." She snaps gently, looking directly at both of us. "Link, we need to talk about it at some point. Might as well get it over with now." Groose stated, resting an arm around my shoulders.

Looking at me feet, I bit my lip. Taking a few sighs before looking at both of them. I open my mouth ready to tell them what happened exactly, although I think Zelda already knows. Maybe she thinks talking about it will help me cope with this situation.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V**_

Lets see him try to bite me or use that pestering venom of his. If I was correct it would burn his flesh, but apparently his mouth can handle it. I knew it was obvious the inside of his mouth was defiantly venom and fire proof.

"Thats a good addition to you." I merely state the truth, well how I feel about the muzzle of course. I'm staring down at his crouched form, all he does is glower at me with those bright eyes.

"Take this off and I'll think about not killing you." He snarls in the most annoying way, his voice was hoarse, and I wasn't a fan of his manners. Such an ungrateful whelp! "You think you are in any position to make threats?" I snap, moving closer to him, just out of his strike zone.

Dakota doesn't make any move to get away, let alone try and attack. I smirk at this. Still he had the nerve to hiss and growl at me, the demon lord Ghirahim! "Actually yes." He states slowly, still with a hoarse voice ,that makes me frown at the sound.

He must of figured out I don't like that tone of voice he is holding. Stupidly he is content with my reaction. "As long as I breath and live, I am in the right to threaten someone as annoying as you." He continues, his voice was rumbling deep in his throat.

Now he was standing up so his shoulder were at their full height, his head was still low and glowering at me with those green eyes. "I'm annoying eh? Does my presence bother you?" I calmly say, leaning directly over him, staring with my dark evil eyes.

He narrows his own, and I do the same with my eyes, he was looking directly at me, not in the way you'd think. No he seemed like he was staring at my soul.

"Surprisingly no, your presence doesn't bother me as much as it should. However its the fact that your treating me with such disdain, like I was a damned pet. **THAT** is what bothers me. If I wasn't in this position I'd have no care if you were around, I made a deal that I intend to keep with you. **SO** if you **KINDLY** take these chains off I'll be happy." He talks to me like I was clueless, maybe even stupid.

I, the mighty Ghirahim was absolutely surprised that my presence doesn't bother him as much as I think it should. Stepping back I chuckle, he is indeed very amusing. "Well how do I know you won't try and run off, let alone kill me. I don't think you deserve being relieved of the chains since you had enough defiance to make threats. Your words wound me!" I say, holding a hand over my chest for sympathy.

"If my words wound you so much then do something about it." He growls, yet his tone sounded content at my reaction.

"True, but I don't think you'd be happy if I did something about it." I chuckle at him, cocking my head to the side to peer at a long yet wide scar across his entire body. It ends right past the base of his tail, and starts at his cheek on his left side.

I ponder what could of made it, he was lucky to have it so well hidden, I could barely even see it. Its at this point where I wonder just how many scars he has. That golden fur of his is dense and hides battle wounds well.

"Stop staring at my scar. What you never seen one before? Funny, I took it you fought a lot, but I don't see any on you." He states calmly, yet I could tell there was hidden irritation at my staring.

"You indeed are very amusing. And no, my scars heal. I thought yours did too, but now I see your fur hides them, except for that long one. Its not hidden as well. Might I ask how you got it, its so lovely!" I taunt, starting to move closer.

My expression turning into a wide grin seeing him move away. Now he was at the end of the slacked chains, they won't allow him to back up much further now.

"Why thank you." he says with obvious confusion. Very conflicted he is, I know there is more under the surface, he just hides it well.

He takes a few more seconds before he continues. "I found myself in the cross fire of a broad sword, thats all. Simply mistake youths can make when they are too eager to battle." Now he was fidgeting with his left side, where the scar was on his shoulder.

Dakota wasn't paying much attention to my presence anymore, he was fully focused on the various scars that lay hidden under his fur, almost like he never took the time to check them out.

Taking this chance, I fearlessly reach out to where the scar that intrigues me the most. Its on his left side, the membrane at the very top of his wing. It had a nasty uneven tear through the base to the tip.

Tracing my fingers at the wing's scar in my grasp, I know it must of been torn, I take a gander at his other wing, the same exact spot was a clean cut in. "How did this happen?" I say, I was ever the curious one now.

His harsh gaze turns into one that was indeed curious as well. "Saving a friend." He simply states, tugging his wing in attempt to free it from my gloved grasp.

"I figured that, but what caused it?" I snap in a stern tone. He notices he can't avoid my question and responds, giving in to my question. "I jumped in the way to save my friend. I got my wing snagged, so to escape I tour my wing open. I couldn't fly for the longest time and had a brace built for my wing. It was too heavy for balancing so I cut my other wing and had another brace made for that one too."

He huffs out without taking a breath during his explanation, yet he wasn't tired from that. "Interesting..." I simply say, examining the jagged scar on his wing with extreme caution, he might just try and hurt me now.

Oddly enough he lets me do what I want. If he was trying to get on my good side, it surely was making his owner happy.

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

Honestly, why the hell am I letting him touch me! _ **AM I THAT LONELY? THAT INSANE?**_ He looks like he is praising me in his mind, without actually saying it. I decide to ask him again if he'll take the chains off.

"So you never did decide if you could trust me or not. Not like I'll be going anywhere in this room." I huff, staring deeply into his dark eyes. He smiles again, not like a happy one, more like a 'he knows too much' one.

"I guess your right, as much as I would hate to admit it." He responds quickly, quicker than I thought the demon would. His fingers snap quickly, and the chains disappear.

I frown at the sight of the muzzle still on, I did plan on biting him if he did take it off. Looks like he saw right through me, but I sorta knew he wouldn't be that naive. Even with the chains off, Ghirahim still did see me as enough of a threat to move.

Well if he wanted to play that way I won't budge either. I won't be the first to give in this time. I just stare at him, emotionless in the face of a demon with an advantage over me. Yet he stares at me with his usual smiling act.

Just when Ghirahim was about to pet me again. _'Ha fat chance'_ is my first thought, yet I still wanted to stay still and just let it happen. This is the worst flaw of mine, one that tends to get in my way all too much.

I give him a face that says _'seriously'_ my head cocked to the side, despite the pain in my neck. I make sure to move about 3 inches away from him, this gets another chuckle out of the demon lord.

Ghirahim could tell I was about to attack him, so simply he changed the subject. "Are you hungry?" He says, standing to his full height and stepping even closer to me. His change of subject worked, I forgot I was even thinking of attacking him.

"No, I ate before I found your castle. Only because I had the feeling I'd find misfortune and get caught again." I said in a tired tone. I was tired. Tired of him.

"Oh thats too bad, I had the perfect meal for you." He taunts me, pacing back and forth as I merely sit there and stare at him. My expression looked like I had experienced this kind of thing before. I wouldn't be surprised if he gave me dog food.

I wouldn't put it past him. "You wouldn't know the the kind of food I normally eat if it came up and bit you in the ass." I say quickly, with a very bad attitude, and after I said it I was worried he'd hurt me.

Did I regret those words? Hell no, if he hurts me I would have right to worry, but its just pain, it will pass eventually.

"That wouldn't sound too bad." he says in a hushed yet lustful tone. Oh gosh! I cringed as he leaned closer to my face, earning a full blown laugh from him. "Thats not what I meant!" I hiss at him, retreating a few feet away.

Sadly this cell was much smaller, not allowing much distance between us. Luckily he doesn't bother coming after me, much to my liking. "Keep your messed up mind to yourself!" I spat angrily at him.

"But its no fun when its stuck in my fabulous mind!" He exclaims, raising his hands in the air. His expression tells me how crazy he really is, not much crazier than Khar if I think about it.

"Its official, you are crazier than Khar" I say in a mumble, but he hears me. I'm in a corner and he is approaching me with malice in his eyes. "Do you find it funny to wound me with these words? For a fellow lord you have absolutely no manners." He scolds me with venom in his tone.

Deciding to take the bait, I go to taunt him. "Yeah it does!" I yell, laughing at him out of spite. Throwing my head back, ignoring the aching feeling in my neck and body. My laughs weren't hardly as glorious as I wanted them to be, damn this muzzle.

In my clueless laughing I failed to notice the fury surfacing in the demon.

 **SNAP!**

I stop my laughing as I feel a whip crash into my chest, blood shooting out upon the contact. It hurt like hell. Like fire was engraved into the fresh laceration that formed on my chest.

 **SNAP!**

I feel the impact of the whip hit me again. The pain was worse than the first time Ghirahim ever hit me with a whip. Looking past my teary eyes I notice why. Quickly counting the tails of the whip.

 _Nine..._

 **SNAP!**

Third times a charm for the demon lord. I can't hold in the alarming pain forced onto my hide. I started to cry out in agnoy, the muzzle forcing me to hold in most of the screams.

I can't stand it! Leaning against the wall I attempt to dodge the next strike.

 **SNAP!**

Ghirahim was getting so much out of this, he was smiling like a manic, each time he struck me I cried out in pain. Ghirahim didn't wait for my cries of pain to stop, he'd just let the whip fly right afterwards.

 **SNAP!**

Closing my tear filled eyes, I attempted to hold the cries in.

 **SNAP!**

As this next strike hit, my eyes snapped open to stare at the demon, each time I heard and saw the whip fly I flinched.

 **SNAP!**

My chest was bare of most of my golden fur, blood stained the stone floor and walls, as well as my chest.

 **SNAP!**

This time he struck at my belly, finding no more pleasure in striking my bloodied chest. My belly was a lot softer than any other parts of my body. The pain was worse if it could even be. Ghirahim was letting his pleasure be known out of laughter.

Luckily he stopped sending the whip down on me to just mock and taunt me.

"Did you learn your lesson?" He chuckles darkly, letting the whip flick around as he stood there staring down at me.

I wanted him to stop, yet I was so inclined to keep pressing that button, It was a sure death wish, one that I'd be happy to let kill me. I didn't see Ghirahim as much of a threat as I should. No, I saw him as a worthy opponent, one I'd gladly let kill me.

"What lesson was that again?" I say sarcastically. He let the whip fly as I say this.

 **SNAP!**

Another cry escapes me, yet I started to chuckle. Yep I lost my sanity, I don't normally laugh in the face of danger... okay I do, but no in the face of death.

"I don't think you have yet. Your manners still need work my friend. I think I need to instill that into your brain. You seem to forget that I run the show." He snarls, raising the whip again.

If I wasn't so darn hurt of terrified I wouldn't be acting like this. Without my consent, my body flinches as soon as i see him raise the whip.

"Apologize." He snaps, letting the whip fly and hit me, sending my even more over the edge.

 **SNAP!**

I don't want to give him any more scream of pain. I was above that. Hissing in discomfort. He didn't hit my belly this time. He hit my forehead, right on my right ear, cutting painfully into it.

My ear was tattered now, a cut clean through the middle of it, and for a moment I swear I felt my ear drum pop.

Again the whip collides into my, the same ear, cutting it further with lacerations.

 **SNAP!**

Yeah my right ear was screwed for now, I could tell the eardrum was broken, and my right ear sagged downward, much like a sad puppy's would. If there was one weakness I had that was more well hidden than most, it was my ears.

It sent my to my limits for now. "I...I'm s-sorry!" I yelp out, squinting my eyes shut as I tried to melt into the wall.

I hear him let the whip fly through the air. Wasn't that enough!? Luckily it doesn't hit me. Ghirahim merely let it crackle on the wall right next to my left ear. "See, was that so painful and hard to do?"

I don't think he was expecting an answer, so I didn't even try to.

When I don't respond he goes to praise me. ** _'I'M NOT A DAMN PET!'_** I wanted to yell it out at him, but I knew better. "Good boy!" He praises a little too excitedly, petting my forehead with pure gentleness.

I flinch at his petting, which makes him do his usual chuckling.

* * *

 _ **THIRD PERSON**_

Dakota was pretty scared of Ghirahim now. He still refused to show the demon such things. Ghirahim didn't seem to mind that Dakota still tried to hide it. The demon could tell Dakota was trying to hide his fear, but the dakotian would flinch and twitch nervously.

Lesson one had been learned for now. Manners can be learned, this made the famous demon lord happy. Lesson two was a work in progress. Dakota still showed resistance to simply except that he was Ghriahim's property now.

The biting problem was a work in progress as well. The demon knew the muzzle would need to stay until Dakota gave in completely.

Happy that Dakota didn't try to retort at being praised like a dog, he decided to test his theory if Dakota had learned to be a good boy. "See, if your good, master will give you some freedoms. If your bad, you simply get punished." Ghirahim sneers, crouching down to cub Dakota's muzzled head.

The dakotian stared back at Ghirahim, signs of fear evident in those bright lime green eyes. Yet as they continued to stare at each other Dakota tried to turn that fearful expression into a monotone one.

Dakota knew anything but a monotone expression or fearful one would be bad to show Ghirahim.

The pale demon smirked, holding Dakota's head closer to his own. No resistance from this, it made the demon's heart fill with rainbows! Dakota's heart was racing at this point, and his eyes drooped slightly from the pain and blood loss.

It was his own fault really, Ghirahim wouldn't have to do this if he'd just behave all the time. Oh well, he couldn't expect his new pet to come completely obedient and mellow.

"If I take you out of here will you be a good boy and not run? Need I remind you I'll have to reprimand you and hunt down your friends." Ghirahim hissed, yet his voice was calm enough to stay monotone.

Dark brown eyes faced Dakota's green ones, and the dakotian realized Ghirahim expected an answer this time. Yet the golden beast didn't want to respond, he didn't trust himself.

Nodding gently, staring pitifully into the dark malice eyes of Ghirahim, the demon's expression was smug now. It pissed Dakota off, he'd given in again, and he scolded himself harshly. Ghirahim knew exactly how to push him, how to make him cave in his own defeat and words.

Like the demon was an expert at this, like he has done it all the time. Ghirahim was a demon, and they tended to live for a long time, so it was quite likely he had thousands of years to learn the secrets of torture and getting beings to submit.

It seemed like no matter how hard the Dakotian tried to resist, he kept falling for the same stupid ploys and traps. Yet something pulled him away from that thought. A familiar, yet threatening power in this world became apparent to him.

Dakota was sure he knew who it was, but he could be wrong, he has been before.

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V**_

I think I was in the right world. The link my brother and I share is stronger here. I can tell he is hurt, and likely was being held captive. I know the feeling, I've saved his sorry ass before. I could smell his power, he **WAS** in this particular world.

Soaring a couple hundred feet above the surface, I was quite surprised to see that above me remained a layer of clouds, yet something tells me it used to be a lot thicker.

My keen eyes searching across the plains below. _'Where are you brother.'_

I decide to let myself become a beacon. My lighter golden fur, turning in a pure snow white, fitted with blue horns and wings. Claws, eyes and tail tip blue as well. I let a pure white cloud send out a signal of sound. My brother should be able to detect it, if he hadn't noticed my presence in this world.

I couldn't quite tell where exactly my dark brother was, his essence proves to me he is hurt to where he can't power up and leave a trail or beacon.

Taking a dive down to the wooded lands for a closer look. I'm aware something is following above me, diving after me. My ears aren't as keen as my brother's, so I notice the possible threat too late.

Whirling around just in time to lock my claws into a giant red bird's talons. I gasp at the strong impact, and I take a note that this world messes with my natural ki energy.

The bird and I are sent into a spiraling nose dive, both of us fighting for dominance, like a pair of eagles play the game of chicken, whoever outed first was the looser.

I notice there is a being, dressed in green on the bird, my guess was a human, but before I could act on seeing the human the red bird started to squawk at me, pecking at my face and wings.

I growl at this, using my back legs to scrap at the bird's belly, it giving a shrilled shriek.

The bird lets go of me, and the boy on it's back was controlling it, much like humans would with us, interesting.

Now that I had time to think I took a whiff at both the bird and boy. My eyes widening at the scent I caught on them. A deathly, suffocating, rotten yet musky fur smell. Only one person I knew smelled like that.

 _My brother... Dakota._

"You've come into contact with my brother. State your status with him, friend or foe." I snarl, flapping my feathered wings furiously, moving closer to the boy and his bird.

The boy didn't seem too hostile now that I spoke those words. "Friend, Dakota needs help. I and my friends are searching for him, yet I didn't expect to run into another one." He speaks calmly, he was still skeptical of me.

My body relaxes, my wings now maintaining a steady soft pace as I get neared to them. "So Dakota told you about our kind and I assume our world." I said un-happily, letting out a sigh. "Silly brother!" I chuckle after adding this.

"My name is Skylar, I came searching for my brother when he did not return, I sensed he was in trouble and came here. Now speak your name" I say almost in a demanding tone, at least I acted like a ruler, much like my stupid older brother.

"Link, Dakota gave himself up to spare my friends and I." The child states quickly, moving his bird into a lower position so I was higher up. I took notice to this action, he was giving me dominance in the sky. _'Smart boy.'_

Rolling my eyes I power down, to show him I didn't mean any harm, gently nosing the bird to show him I regretted my actions, unlike my brother who wouldn't dare do something so weak.

"Of course he did. Yep thats my brother!" I sneer, mentally scolding my brother for being so foolish.

"How about we land to somewhere more comfortable. I need you to tell me everything that happened." I say in a worried tone, I had every right to worry, I didn't want to have to revive my brother yet again.

Link let a smile on, to hide his worry, I took notice to him biting his lips. "My home his not far from here, its up in the sky. Follow me." He stated, turning his bird around to lead the way.

I followed quickly, he turned around before I could say anything, so I was just going to go along with it. My brother was in danger, I had to take charge, and do everything in my power to rescue my older, yet unwise brother.


	7. A Deal With A Demon

**From One World To Another**

 **Chapter 7: A Deal With A Demon**

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V**_

Maybe I have right to fear my brother's stupidity and need to make things interesting. I just hope he doesn't go as far as to let his power have free rein. **I DO NOT** want to deal with another outburst.

I kept following Link and his strange beast for a while now. My keen eyes picking up the first sight of... land? In the sky? 'Huh, thats a first!' My mind utters.

The boy and his big chicken look back to see if I'm still following, and I stare at him with a skeptical nature. He smiles at this, and I can't help but smile too. I take notice that he starts to slow down, I slow myself down as soon as his chicken and my wings are barely touching.

It squawks at me, and right there I knew it didn't like Dakota, of course it didn't, I don't.

Okay, okay, I love him to pieces, but its a love hate relationship, we are siblings after all! "What is this place?" I ask, now ignoring the bird's tantrum at my presence, too bad.

"This is Skyloft. My friends should be back by now, we're keeping an eye out for Ghirahim's domain..." The green clad boy was about to finish as I interrupted. "Who?" I ask, confused at who the hell he was talking about.

"Ghirahim, he is a demon lord. Dakota got beat pretty bad, I'll finish the story when we find my friends, there is some parts I missed out on." Link said, he was concerned about my brother. Yet he was also sad that he didn't give me the full story right away.

When I heard my idiot sibling got himself a brutal defeat _(which I hoped was brutal)_ and then got himself captured, I laughed like no tomorrow. My laughter shocked Link, so I knew he didn't have a sibling.

* * *

Starting to speed up so I could hopefully get this all figured out as soon as possible. Just as I am four feet ahead of Link and his big red chicken. I hear a "Wait!" from behind me.

Snapping my head around to see Link picking up pace, coming to a hovering halt right in front of me. "No one else knows about you or your brother. I don't think we can let you be seen." Link says with complete and utter worry.

I frown at this notion, however I do understand what happens when something that looks like a mythical creature shows up and prances around heavily populated areas. One you get shot at, and two you get caught or killed.

"Alright, I can sneak in easily, where do you want to meet?" I mutter in annoyance. Hell yes I'm annoyed!

"I'll lead you through, its broad daylight so there is a greater chance you'll be seen. You stick out like the sun with fur that gold, even if your a lighter color than Dakota." The child stated the truth.

Unlike my brother I'm not afraid to admit it. "Alright, but I could just shift into something more... camouflaged. I'm sure my brother as at least showed you once, since he showed you almost everything!" I hiss, and it makes him shutter slightly.

"Your white fur won't work, you glow if you haven't noticed before." Link argued, pointing right at me. Huh, so big brother hasn't showed him.

"No, no, no. Not that! It's- uhh... watch." I snap sternly towards the end. Rolling my eyes in the process as he looks even more concerned and confused. Unlike my brother I have better control over shape shifting.

I land behind some weird statue watch tower thing, my fur starting to light up in white glowing smoke as my body begins to change into a mass of blinding light.

Link jumps off his crimson loftwing, landing a few feet away. He had to cover his eyes, which were screaming to look away or shade themselves. The whole process almost stopped since I had no idea what to turn into.

That is until I saw some weird cat thing. A remlit, which I had no idea what it was at the time. Okay that might work.

The next moment the light radiating off my body vanished quickly, leaving a white with dull grey striped remlit in its wake. Link blinked a few times, thinking it was just some kind of illusion or hallucination.

"Wha-" The young hero was about to finish his sentence when I piped up. "This good enough?" I bray.

He looks confused for a moment, then he started inspecting this new form, looking for anything not remlit enough for him. "Yeah, but it will look weird if they see a remlit following me." He finishes quickly, picking me up in his arms.

I get the urge to bite him or yell, however something tells me these 'remlits' don't talk, so I stay quiet and let it happen. I try to keep my obvious blue pupil-less eyes hidden, but I couldn't help myself. I had to look around at these buildings, the sky, the people, the birds!

Link is walking at a fast pace, trying not to look obvious. He stops when the hero's eyes met a large red headed brute, who looked very tired. I keep all eye contact strictly at the large teen's lower half, not wanting to give away my unruly eyes.

"Link... Found... a possible." Man he is really tired, damn what has he, a brute like that been doing! "Castle... Location." The red head said, nearly falling down, but managing to stay up. Resting both his hands upon his knees.

The teen took some time to regain his breath, standing back up and asking something I hoped we could avoid. "Whats with the remlit?" The brute said curiously, still showing signs of heavy panting.

The red head pokes my back, leaving me wanting to hurt him or something, maybe back talk him, but Link had it covered. "Uh... new pet?" He said, letting an awkward smile form on his face.

Luckily the red head took it, thank you my holy creator! "I need to find Zelda. Do you have any idea where she is right now?" Link hastily changed the subject, looking at the big brute with hopeful eyes.

It seemed to have worked too, but not on me, oh I'll show greenie how I feel about being called that!

* * *

Honestly I didn't know how much longer I could take the petting and poking and just doing nothing but **STANDING** there like a couple of idiots that can't just pick a location and hope this Zelda character is there!

At last Link and the one known as Groose decided to try something called the academy. We have those, well more like training camps, no in class learning needed. Its all just learn on the job!

Now he and Groose were making a dash to a fairly large building, the red head still seemed curious as to why his friend wasn't spilling the beans. In do time boy.

The three of us entered the lower floor, trailing up the staircase to a room with the name 'Zelda' next to it, okay that wasn't so hard! Groose knocked on the door. "Zel, you there? We have some good news!" Groose said excitedly, almost hogging the entire door for himself.

Groose appeared to be a strong, over confident kid, one that liked the girls and glory.

There was no answer to the door, blast! I nearly sighed out and said something, my eyes locking onto a girl. She was almost like Link, her hair much more blonde than the green clad hero who is **STILL** holding me.

She had blue eyes too. They dug into my soul, and right then and there she seemed to know who and what I was. "Your... your Dakota's brother yes?" She says shyly, feeling a bit dumb talking to what could be just a remlit.

Link and Groose spun around, **FINALLY!** I was so done being held, so I jumped out of Link's grasp, nearly landing all the way across the hall, with extreme agility if I do say so myself!

"Uh, thank gods!" I shout out, shaking any feeling of what I went through to just even meet this girl. "LINK! Your pet talked!" Groose said, hunching over and pointing directly at me in disbelief. "Sorry Groose, hes not actually a remlit." Link says nervously, cowering away from Groose as if he were going to hit him.

The red head looked at Link, then me, then to Zelda, trying to get his mind around what the hell was happening.

Shifting back to my normal self, right before their eyes, well arms since they all looked away and used their arms to shield themselves, guess I'm too flashy sometimes, ha. I let out a crooked smile, giving a small yet graceful bow, after all I am of higher stature, why do I need to do a full bow.

"I am Lord Skylar, second in command of High Lord Dakota himself." I say mid bow, not rising until I finished my introduction." I let loose a full smile, closing my eyes with content.

I chuckled when I heard Zelda giggle, but what came next made me feel dumb. "Well, my lord! I am Zelda, reincarnation of the goddess Hylia!" The blonde maiden said with humor and sarcasm, yet her bow said how serious and respectful she was.

Holding her gown up with her hands as she did a graceful bow. My eyes widen as I gasp, realizing my mistake. I feel so stupid to not suspect any of them could have a higher stature!

Immediately I get down in a deep bow, spreading my wings as my snout touched the ground. "Please accept my apology." I state simply, not finding the courage to talk anymore out of shock.

"Oh now you use your title." Groose calls out, making a _'hmp!'_ sound while he crossed his arms and pouted.

This made me laugh. He was so amusing!

But I can't get too caught up in this yammering, I needed to find my brother and get back home, surely one of our enemies will realize we are not present.

"I hate to rush things along. However I took a great risk in coming here. My brother's and my kingdom is left unguarded by its rulers. We must find him quickly, I fear our enemies will make a move, and trust me we have too many." I banter on, cutting to the chase. My rushing seemed to have caused some tension, opps.

"Right..." Zelda mumbled quietly, now looking at her feet. The other two seemed to have been thinking the same thing, they all looked at the floor. Now I just felt rude, like... my brother. Oh gosh!

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

He left my to my own devices shortly after our _'session'_. Damn him, wait he already is... gah! My ear was fucked, I could feel blood just now beginning to stop rushing out, and by then I could hear my own heart beat through my only good ear.

My own pulse was getting on my nerves. I kept twitching my ear hoping it would stop. Eventually I gave up on that notion and started to pace around the room.

Instead I tried to focus on that familiar feeling I felt earlier. Now I was sure who it was. Furious at my brother for leaving our throne unguarded. I wonder who he left in charge... Scratch that, it might be someone awful, lets not think about who the heck it is.

Minutes ticked by, I showed no signs of stopping my relentless pacing, it was boredom and anxiousness that fueled my stamina. The need to be free and lively.

Despite the pain I kept on circling the small cell, at which point I closed my eyes since I couldn't see very well anyway. I don't need my eyes to know where I'm going. However I do need my ears for that. With only one ear in use I couldn't navigate very well with my own vibrations, and crashed into a stone wall a few times.

Stopping after an hour of endless pacing, I wasn't tired. My body simply ached to the point where I couldn't deal with it. I was far too used to healing quickly under the sun's influence.

One would think with my neck mostly healed I could power up and send my awol brother a signal, but sadly no, more time was needed. Boredom quickly caused me to start pacing again, only managing for another solid 5 minutes before I laid back down.

* * *

Trying something else, I began to do some deep breathing, trying to calm myself down.

This made me more anxious and bored. Standing up once again I start taking my need to do something out on one of the cleanest walls. Ramming my skull into the cold stone with relentless anger.

I'm sure I got a concussion because I did that for 45 minutes, and my skull had a searing pain in it. Even my horns!

Some time back I was aware of some kind of presence, as to how someone was watching me without being in the cell was beyond me. I didn't acknowledge who it was, I simply didn't care. Laying back down, my rear pressed into a corner.

I started to sharpen my claws, much like I did when I'd spent months in a cage the fraction of this cell's size. Luckily my claws were far from being dull so they sharpened easily. Becoming as deadly as shark teeth.

Now that I did that, I had to find something else to do. I was incredibly _bored_ and regrettably... _lonely._ Two things I've had little experience with, which is why I'm not coping so well.

The muzzle was grating my nerves beyond repair. It left marks on the sides of my skull and jaws. I sigh deeply, sitting down and attempting to cut through the metal with my claws.

I must of been trying to hard because not 10 minutes later I cut through one of my claws. The strong material breaking in jagged cuts as it flew across the room. This got me to jump up and shaking the paw it came from.

Looking over at the broken claw I get an idea. I was going to train my tail better with it. As to how? Well think of it as a game of hockey, just with both sharp and blunt tools.

I grin at this, something to do! Trotting over to it, I swing my tail around to parry the decent sized claw.

Letting it slide as I start to run around the small space, with my eyes closed and my tail keeping the claw sliding non-stop. My tail agility needed better work anyway. The presence watching me got stronger, like it were entertained by my actions.

Whatever, if it is Ghirahim I don't give a damn. Not like he really wants to stop me.

Now I was sliding the claw back and forth so it was on a direct collision course with my every time.

I was getting technical and complicating my training exercise. Jumping, wing parrying, balancing on my tail,legs,wings, anything I could use.

I did this for an hour, before decided to stop out of my own interest. So I just laid down and slid the claw between my paws. Eyes wide like an excited cat. Unaware that my tail was showing just how entertained I was.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V**_

Very happy I was to not have my prisoner notice the obvious magic induced wall that will allow my to watch him suffer. To my surprise he started to play some kind of game or training exercise. That I wasn't expecting, however the pacing and other things he did was completely natural for me to see.

It was amusing to see him in such a playful state, something I normally wouldn't expect for being in isolation.

Maybe he was trying to rid his boredom too hard. At some times I was sure he knew I was watching. However he wouldn't be able to see him.

One of the walls was like a one way mirror, Only I could see in and he couldn't see out. I couldn't help but praise myself for such a good idea! It made me so giddy. Turning to let him be for a while since I had other things to do.

He mumbled something I almost missed. "Where are you brother..." He stated quietly, stopping his playing with the broken claw, taking a deep sigh.

This made me think someone was searching for him, besides those brat children. Someone related to him. The thought of another of his _'kind'_ here made me disappointed, now he wasn't the only one of his kind here. Making his less rare.

But also making keeping him more dangerous. Something also tells Dakota somehow could sense this _'brother'._

Change of plans, I won't be hunting down the spirit maiden just yet, however this new threat could work out in my favor... Yes, I'll try and track down my pet's sibling. After all two are better than one.

* * *

 ** _Link's P.O.V_**

Dakota's brother is much more serious and less cocky. I felt awful having to break the news to Skylar, but happy my friends were here to help me with this.

Skylar hardly appeared mad at us, or even fearful of Ghirahim's power. "Groose is it?" Skylar broke my thoughts as he managed to remember Groose's name for the first time, funny. Can you show me this possible location of this 'Ghirahim's castle'?" He states, coming forward to face off the burly teen.

For only being about 5 foot 7, Skylar was nearly as tall as Groose himself, his horns made all the difference, standing taller than the red head's hair style.

Groose looked intimidated, but quickly brushed it off, feeling proud of be of use in helping find a friend. "Y-yes! Of course!" Groose said excitedly, running off quickly, looking back to wave us on.

"I'm going to stay here, Zelda needs a body guard with Impa still scouting around." I quickly spat out. "Besides, without Fi I don't think I'll be of much use." I add afterwards, shifting on my weight.

Luckily Skylar didn't seem to displeased, however Groose did. He was about to say something to me when Skylar intervened. "Groose, the faster we can find my brother. The faster he and I can help you all defeat this demon. And the faster I can and he may return to our kingdom."

Skylar put his wing in Groose's way, blocking him from tackling me, or so I thought he would. "Link, take care. If I find your Fi, I will make sure to try and bring her back." He says calmly, looking deadly serious.

Now I understand why Dakota gets irritated by him. Well for someone that is normally carefree, a serious friend seems like a joy kill.

The next thing Zelda and I knew they were rushing off. 'Damn, I forgot to tell Skylar to keep his presence on the down low.'

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V**_

Instead of having the brute lead me I rushed out the door he was heading to, ramming them open with ease. Using my tail to keep the door open for him. _'Opps, guess I'm too fast.'_

I notice as his eyes widen in shock, so I look back ahead of me, seeing why. There is some weird man staring back at me in shock, yet he seemed to retain a calm nature. Groose pushed past me, standing directly in my way, holding his arms up towards his elder.

"Sorry Mr. Gaepora, but we're in a rush. Zelda and Link can Explain!" Groose yells out, hurrying me off to the nearest platform.

Gaepora looked on in shock towards me, shaking his head as he entered the building in a hurry. Link won't be happy. The poor boy is already a nervous wreck and now this. In my daze of looking back to where the man was, I failed to notice that I was inches away from falling off the floating island.

I also failed to notice Groose attempting to climb on my back. When I regained my senses I turned my head to glare at him. "What are you doing?" I snarl calmly. He looks at me with innocence.

"Nothing, It'd just be faster to take you there since I know the way, then to risk loosing you on the way there." The red head explained. I rolled my eyes, leaning down slightly to give him access to my back.

"Dakota did this didn't he?" I ask, well basically it wasn't a question to be answered. "Yep!" Groose called out just as quickly, kicking my sides as if I were a damned horse. What came next was he leaned forward, having us both dive fearlessly off the wooden platform.

Guess I shouldn't be surprised considering Link and everyone else on this island seem to have a bird. "This is a one time thing." I snap, keeping my attention forward and alert.

I was a much better flier than my brother. I have my mother's wings. Powerful yet lean. Fast yet strong. I was built for this. Aerial combat and tactics are my specialty. I take great notice in Groose's grip, and I could tell that I was much faster than his bird, and my brother.

I take great pride in that. Also that Groose's bird tailed us and attempted to protest to his master flying on me instead of him.

* * *

Letting him guide me to where he saw this possible location, the woods were dense and vast. Then I notice an opening, a good sized opening to have a village or castle in. Yet it was empty, almost too empty.

My nose was picking up signs of my brother. It was blood, and blood that was also not his own. "Groose I sense my brother, however there is no castle or anything close to that." I yell past the wind gushing past us.

As we got closer my keen eyes picked up on an odd barrier forming around this area. If my brother found this place, I was curious to how he did, unless this kind of barrier was new.

Sensing a strong yet evil force, it's not my brother, I know what his energy feels like, and yes his is there too. However Dakota's power is feint. "You feel that Groose?" I ask curiously.

"No, this is new, when I came into view, I saw something that looked like a castle, I didn't dare go near it." He responded loudly, trying to voice over the strong wind zipping past us. He was getting nervous, if his trembling wasn't proof enough.

We were just about to attempt and land into the clearing when I face planted into what seemed like nothing, just air. What ever it was, the entire dome like shield fluxed as we hit it, letting what was actually down there appear quickly before it goes back to normally.

Then something sounded off, almost like a horn. Instantly I knew we'd been discovered, likely thanks to us hitting this barrier, or maybe they could see us from inside it.

"Groose, I ask that you get on your bird, go find Link and anyone else who can help. I'll see what I can do for now." I snarl in a demanding tone. When he didn't do as I told, I growled, bucking up and sending him falling down to the ground.

Groose whistles for his bird, having it quickly and faithfully catch him. "Go now." I bray out angrily. This time he takes the hint. "I'll hurry back!" He responds.

Taking my gaze back to the barrier, out of experience I remain in the air, circling around to see if I can find a way in. As I did this I began to get the feeling the entrance was at ground level. The forest that surrounded the possible domain of this demon lord, was dense, and would make flying a hard thing to accomplish.

The lack of an entrance off the ground was really getting my irritated. Soaring lower, just above a less dense part of the forest that appeared to have a path leading towards barrier protected domain, I saw something zip past.

My reflexes allowed me to react, dodging the flying object without having to focus on it. It was an arrow, not just any arrow. One that was on fire. I scowl towards where it came from, letting loose my obvious annoyance into a deep roar.

* * *

"Show yourself. Who ever you are I know my brother is here. Release him at once or I'll have to take ulterior methods!" I snarl loudly, hovering easily with my feathered wings.

Luckily the arrows ceased once my demands were stated, but all throughout my bantering arrows were fired at me. They were easily evaded. I was about to take more aggressive methods when I heard a confident malice filled voice. "Why don't you come down here? That would be much easier, considering I can't fly." It taunted, the voice had a sudden calmness to it, yet it remained frustrated.

"Call down the barrier protecting the open area, and I'll land there." I retort loudly, showing no signs that I'd come up with any other compromise. I knew full well I'd have trouble fighting in close courtiers.

That's my brother's thing. I prefer ranged attacks, I don't possess the strength to fight up close and personal. When I got no response I let my impatience be known. "Well?" I bray with pure annoyance, that held some sarcasm.

Smiling when I see the barrier disappearing, allowing me a full view of the black dark castle. Around it seemed to be some makeshift camps and forts, heavily guarded with strange troll things.

Soaring over to the now granted open area, landing slowly and cautiously. Looking around with sharp eyes, seeing most of these troll things, known as bokoblins and some larger ones called moblins, and what looked like the leader; The demon lord Ghirahim.

He was partially under the dense trees, with a group of archers. Ghirahim smirked when I landed, taking in my immense caution. I kept my wings half open, and my tail hovering close to my legs. Head arched, making the nape of my neck impossible to reach.

When Ghirahim approached, I held my ground, my wings spreading farther out, ready to take off. His minions were closing in, and I let them know I was the ever watchful kind.

They appeared to be very dull and stupid creatures, yet they know danger when they see one, but I wasn't the danger they feared sadly. They feared Ghirahim, their obvious logic and guts overridden by the fear of failing this demon lord.

"You must be Ghirahim. You have my brother, Yield him to me and I won't bother you ever again." I demand, raising my pose so I looked more intimidating and serious. He chuckled darkly at my demanding.

"I don't think your in any potision to demand things my friend. However I do have your brother, and I feel like he could use some companionship in his isolation cell." He says darkly, approaching even closer.

Despite him getting ever so closer, I was about to show weakness to him. I held my ground, spreading my wings so they were almost fully open, every feather rattled angrily.

"You are mistaken lord Ghirahim. As I would hate to show aggression and use a power not worth using in a situation like this, I will if you do not give me my brother." I speak calmly, showing a small hint of aggression as I did a small yet quick bow.

This got Ghirahim to give a smug expression yet he showed some respect to, doing a less respectful bow, not that I cared.

"No, I don't think so. However I'll be willing to strike a deal, I've been in the dealing kind of mood. If you don't except I would be so hurt my friend. I'd be sick with anger out how my guests have been treating me." He says in a less content tone, and he was no longer smirking, just scowling.

"I'm not your friend." I hiss, letting smoke rise from my nose and mouth, sparks crackling from my jaws. "What kind of deal are you considering." I add quickly, showing interest.

Now he was grinning, calling off his minion to give us some space. which they did so, happily at that, giving us a few yards of personal space. "If you bring me the spirit maiden called Zelda. I'll be letting him free, but only after I get my goal achieved." He states, crossing his arms as he raised a brow, waiting for my reaction.

"Alright." I simply say, taking a step closer towards him. This got his minions to hiss defensively and raise their weapons. "If you tell anyone of my plans or ask them about what I want, I will know, and the deal will be off, even if you fulfill your part of the deal." Ghirahim smiled innocently as if he knew something I didn't

Being the naive gullible younger brother I am, I stupidly responded, hoping he stayed true to his word. "Very well." I sneer irritably.

"Good! Then you are free to go, do hurry will you?" The demon lord said too happily, clapping his hands together as his dark eyes beamed hopefully. "I will bring you Zelda in exchange for my brother." I hiss with annoyance, walking right up to him, standing directly at his side. My blue eyes gleaming at him in a stare down.

"Keep my brother out of the loop is all I request." I add, and I get a nod from him, good.

"If you are lying to me, I will end you." I growl, letting my power form to show him I was deadly serious. My fur turning a blinding white fitted with unruly blue horns,claws and tail tip. My eyes changing into an even brighter blue color.

He looked surprised, yet happy all the same. And with that I took to the air, leaving feathers and a stinging feeling in the air from my sheer power.

* * *

I raced off towards the floating Island known as Skyloft. I intended to get my brother back, and what ever happens in this world is none of my concern.

I've gotten lost along the way, and If I'm lucky Link and Groose are trying to track me down, giving me a chance to take Zelda and get my brother. And if I wanted to be sure Ghirahim would yield my brother over, I had to ignore or keep anyone quiet.

If Ghirahim found out they did tell me anything surely the demon lord would know and not give my brother back. Besides its not my job to protect anything here.

The sun was setting when the floating island came into view, and at this point I approached with extreme caution, sadly I was much more obvious to see than my brother. I used a cloud as cover, speeding between them for cover.

Now I was upon the island, gleaming down at the building I met Zelda and the others at. Luckily I know where her room is.

Landing on the roof I sneak towards the top level doors. Quietly sneaking in, being careful to not get caught. Coming towards where Zelda's room is, I stop. Baring my teeth in annoyance at what I see. This could be troublesome. Hiding behind a wall I stare at the new problem.

A woman, she was old, but still lively. She was keeping guard at Zelda's door. Coming out from my hiding place, in my normal form, hopefully in the dark I still looked like my brother.

She turns her head towards me, giving a feint smile. "Dakota, you're free. Good to hear." She said meekly.

I walk closer quietly, my head low and my expression monotone. Still she didn't see me as a threat or who I really was. As I get within a few inches she lets out a small gasp, seeing my features and that I indeed wasn't Dakota.

"Quiet." I mumble quietly, lunging her with stealth and pure silence. I did feel bad for what I'm about to do. They trusted me and I am turning on them. I cut off her airways with my smaller and less deadly paws. Intending to only knock her out.

About a few minutes passed and eventually my efforts paid off. She was out cold, so with that I left her, but not out in the open. No I crept in to Zelda's room with her, laying down the old woman carefully.

My gaze set on the sleeping form in the bed. The form stirred as she sat up. Thinking quickly I moved the unconscious woman out of sight. Zelda rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on my form. "Skylar, whats going on?" She asked wearily, blinking rapidly.

She seems to not notice my fierce determined expression as I move closer. "Its alright." I say quietly, quickly grabbing her before she could react.

Zelda was about to call out for help when I whispered. "Quiet." Her struggles didn't stop, so I had to take more drastic measures. My venom was different from my brother's. Mine could change from a sedative one to the quick painless death kind.

Opening my jaws, I gently clamp down on her neck, using my paws to cover her mouth as I sent venom into her blood stream. Within seconds she passed out, giving me the chance to set her down and check if the old lady would need some too.

Luckily I didn't have to, so I made my quick escape with a now unconscious Zelda. Finding it easy to avoid any search lights the guards that soared on their birds had. I knew I was going to have trouble finding Ghirahim's fortress again. I tend to have trouble with direction.

Cradling the girl in my front legs as I soared, keeping my keen eyes out for anything that I could use to find the dark castle of the demon lord. I did feel bad about doing this, however my brother was more important to me, and it doesn't matter if he hates me for doing this.

Well he doesn't need to know and If Ghirahim followed my part of the deal, he wouldn't tell him.

* * *

As I came upon the dense woods known as Faron Woods, I knew that I was getting somewhere. And the sun was about to show itself in an hour or so. And I knew Zelda would wake up soon. I knew the limits of my venom, and I would need to shoot her up with it again if I didn't find Ghirahim soon.

Almost 20 minutes of searching from high in the sky, I spot the clearing that now had the barrier back up, and I grunt irritably at that.

I keep my distance from the barrier, as to not hit it again. Coming down where I first confronted Ghirahim, or well his archer's arrows. Staying aloft, but close to the ground. "Ghirahim!" I call out, demanding his presence. "I have her." I call out yet again.

Smirking when I see the barrier disappear. I take the liberty to land exactly where I had the other day, noting all the minions that seemed uneasy yet excited that I had the girl.

Keeping a strong hold on the girl, not exactly keen on handing her over right away.

"I'm surprised." I hear the demon lord say, appearing in a wave of diamonds not far from me. Grinning like a mad man. "You've proven much more useful than any of my minions." He adds, taking some steps closer.

I hold Zelda, closer to me, glaring at him. I wasn't completely convinced, and it seemed he expected that. "My brother, how is he?" I growl, trying to hide my fury.

I had every right to be furious, I could smell my brother's blood on him. Before it was just the natural scent of my brother. Ghirahim had obviously done something, and maybe it was because I asked him to keep Dakota out of the loop.

"Oh hes fine, I just had some pent up anger that needed to be taken care of." He said as if it were no big deal. "Now, if you please hand over the spirit maiden, before I have more anger to deal with." The demon hissed back, holding a single gloved hand out, expecting me to hand over the girl.

I think this out for the first time since I had decided to do this. Too late now, so I smiled falsely, coming closer and handing her over. "She'll wake up soon. I can give her more venom if you need me to, and I don't plan on leaving until I get my brother." I say seriously, staring intently into Ghirahim's eyes.

I saw the fearful expression hidden under his face when I mentioned venom. "Don't worry, the kind I used just puts people to sleep, but that doesn't mean I can't kill with them." I banter on, drinking in his now satisfied expression.

And I can tell he favors my skills, and undoubtedly my brother's as well. "Well you are free to stay WITH me, but not here, After all I can't trust you leave you alone. For all I know your 'brother' could intervene and soil my plans." The demon said venomously, which did make me nervous.

I scowl at him, and suddenly I feel how my father always felt when Scowling at my brother. "Very well. If I have to help you I will. Anything to get my brother back safely. My world needs us to return as soon as possible." I grumble, not making eye contact with the demon anymore.

"Come, you can guard me while I get what I want, then..." He said, offering his other hand to me. Zelda was over one of his shoulders. "You can get what you want." He added, smirking at me.

I come closer, still with great caution, being so close to a supposed enemy didn't sit well, however for my brother anything. Suddenly he grabs me, however I don't try to avoid him. 'For my brother.' I kept repeating in my mind, closing my eyes as I suddenly felt weird.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, sending the three of us spiraling through some kind of state of limbo. It was perhaps a bit like flying, well more of like floating. At the same time you were speeding off to some unknown destination.

Ghirahim kept a tight hold on both me and Zelda, like if he lost us, the world would end, odd.

As to where we were going was unknown to me, yet when I look at Ghirahim he is gleaming with excitement, as if the world was about to get a thousand times better.


	8. All For Family

_**Sorry if this is not normally as long. If you like this fanfiction feel free to drop down your thoughts. Any kind of criticism is welcome. I could use some ideas and tips!**_

 _ **-Yours truly, Redwolfless**_

* * *

 **From One World To Another**

 **Chapter 8 All For Family**

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

Ghirahim had come into the cell abruptly, and for some reason beat the crap out of me. As to what I did wrong was a mystery. Despite my fighting back, he still managed to deal some damage.

So hear I lay, bleeding more than I'd like to. I had deep cuts in my hide, thanks to Ghirahim's annoyingly painful range of weapons.

All I can really do is heal slowly, and hope he doesn't get in another fowl mood. However through my torture I noticed that Ghirahim was absolutely giddy just under the surface, about something that would benefit him greatly as far as I could tell. I knew it wasn't beating me into a pulp, so I only hoped it wasn't a danger to my friends, let alone my own world.

Sighing, I close my eyes, hoping that I'd feel better when I awoke. So for now, I better get some sleep and hope nothing bad was happening.

Oh I was so wrong.

* * *

 _ **Link's P.O.V.**_

When Groose and I returned, everything was chaos. Gaepora; Zelda's father, and the schools headmaster, found us as soon as we entered the courtyard of the academy. He was panicked, and tired, as if he didn't get much sleep, well we didn't exactly either.

We were trying to find Skylar, who disappeared, we spent the entire night trying to track him down. We know for sure Ghirahim didn't get to him, there was proof that nothing happened by the barrier like dome.

"Have either of you seen my Zelda." Gaepora asked hopefully, resting his hands on my shoulders. I was utterly confused. "You mean she's not here?" I bray worriedly, looking at Groose as if he knew something.

Sadly he was just as clueless as I. "We left Impa watching outside her door, so who could of taken her, but I'm a sure she is just wandering around somewhere." Groose choked out, trying his best to not fear if she did get captured.

Gaepora shook his head, averting his gaze. "No we checked all over the place. Impa was found unconscious in her bedroom. Shes still out cold." My jaw dropped, Zelda was taken!

"We need to wake her up, she knows something! She has too!" I yell, backing up and out of his grasp. Biting my lip out of anxiety.

This simply couldn't be happening, if Ghirahim gets a hold of her, he could try and bring Demise back again, I couldn't let that happen. I run off to Zelda's room, pushing past the small crowd.

They must of just discovered what happened, giving me a bad disadvantage to find her before things get worse. And without Fi I wouldn't be able to fight Demise and win. It's the only sword that could successfully defeat and seal him away.

Pipit was attempting to rouse the unconscious lady, gently calling her name. Shaking her gently, even pouring a glass of water into her dry mouth. I start to shake terribly. Pipit looks up, he was just as upset.

I couldn't wait for Impa to wake up and spill the beans. If I were correct the best place to check was the sealed grounds. "Pipit, I need to borrow your sword. I think I know where Zelda is." I ask polity, but desperately.

Pipit seems to understand, nodding, before setting Impa down against a pillow. Pulling off the sheathed sword, along with the strap then handed it over to me. "Thanks, Pipit!" I say hurriedly, rushing off again.

I nearly missed what Pipit said, luckily he yelled it out. "Be safe Link. Bring her home again for us!" The yellow clad boy yelled out.

When I burst back out the doors I came from, I glanced at Gaepora and Groose, signaling for my red headed pal to come, waving Pipit's sword at him. Groose nodded, running off along my side.

We both dove off the platform, calling our birds with haste.

Both of us had a determined face, racing off to the sealed grounds. There was no time to waste, we couldn't afford to waste our time.

I gulped down my fear, biting my lip to try and distract myself. Groose noticed this. "Hey, don't worry. We can do this. We've done it before Link." He yelled out loudly past the blazing wind.

There was the sealed grounds coming into view, yet it was still a long distance away.

* * *

 ** _Ghirahim's P.O.V._**

I was surprised Dakota's brother allowed me to grab onto him, he gave no fuss, interesting. He and Dakota are so different. I am getting surprised a lot lately. Whats next an exact copy of me from their world?

I chuckle, shaking off that thought, letting go of the younger brother of Dakota. He looked amazed and confused at the same time.

When he didn't move away from me I smiled darkly, adjusting my grip on the spirit maiden.

"What is this place." He asks, not even looking at me. The dakotian held such a serious hardened face, one that has more experience in important missions. This was important... to me.

I'm still thinking if I would be a lord of my word, but having one seems like an achievement, but two would make master proud. This one was too gullible, too naive to understand my true intent.

Well I really didn't know if he was pretending to be that naive. "Well? What is this place?" He sneers with annoyance, shifting on his four legs, twitching his wings slightly.

I let out a small inhuman growl, rolling my eyes. "This is the sealed grounds. Now please give me some space. Go make sure I won't have any interference's." I hiss, staring darkly into his intense blue eyes.

He snorts at this, staring back at me. Apparently my words got him to smirk. "You have plenty of minions for that." He banters a taunt.

Walking away from him, to the center of the sealed grounds, setting down the girl. Her body beginning to levitate in magic energy. I crane my head to the side to watch him, he followed me, looking intently, expecting an answer that I didn't want to give him.

As if sensing this he sat down, yawning for no reason, giving me another smirk, lined with a 'hmm?' sound. I sigh out in annoyance, he was good at pestering very busy important people.

"Yes, however they aren't as..." I trailed off, looking upwards in thought, resting a finger on my chin.

"Attentive." He finished for me, well he was good for another thing I guess. "Perceptive,Insightful,Sensible,Responsible... oh! Accountable, there that work?" He chuckled standing up to walk around and stand in front of me, looking directly into my dark eyes.

"Thats enough." I snap, looking back to the spirit maiden, starting to chant words of some kind of ritual.

"How much time do you think we have?" I say between chants, looking at him. He responds quickly, his gaze lifting up as his eyes narrowed in on something. "Eh... about... 45 seconds give or take?" He said slowly, trying to calculate, before pointing a single wing up towards two figures, winging their way over to us.

My head snaps around to see who the hell dared bothering with the resurrection of my master Demise. "Distract them!" I snarl, putting my focus into the ritual once again.

"Very well." he hissed in annoyance, getting into a readied stance, before lifting off.

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V.**_

Somehow I found Ghirahim very... charming. And if I wanted my brother back he needed to succeed, and that mean't attacking more innocent people.

As I charged them, I kept my distance, just how I like it. I don't mutter a word, knowing it would only make things harder on myself. As they come within range they gasp upon seeing my, and helping the enemy more or less. "Skylar?! What are you doing?!" They both called out in sync, or well close to it.

"Getting my brother back." I state simply, and thats all I wish to say. "We can help you get him back, Ghirahim won't be able to help you. He only cares for himself and Demise!" Link snapped out, tears welling up in his eyes.

I don't respond. Right now I only intended to respond through fighting. Speeding up my wing beating, I start to circle around them, with great speed, my eyes never leaving the pair and their giant chickens.

When I am about to make a sharp turn, I had to dodge an arrow fired by Groose. Link had drawn a sword, ready to charge me on his bird, funny as if his chicken could match my flying skills.

Effortlessly dodging the big red chicken, I do a side spiral, sending feathers from my wings rocketing towards Link and his loftwing. The boy looked back to see what was quickly approaching them.

It happened quickly, my golden feathers digging into the crimson loftwing's back, just narrowly missing Link. 'Thought they were soft did you?' I taunt in my mind. The impact of my dangerous feathers sent his bird spiraling towards the ground (which wasn't that far of a fall) with a loud thud.

The green clad boy jumped off his injured bird, his focus turning to Ghirahim, who was still busy working on the ritual.

Grunting when I felt another arrow dig into my shoulders, I ignore the other one, going into a full dive towards Link, who prepared to face me head on. Sadly for him, I don't do close combat.

Pulling up at the last second I send a sphere of nothing but crackling energy at him. Link gasped at the last second change and rolled aside, missing the blast, that exploded when it hit the ground.

Circling around, I keep an eye on Ghirahim's progress, apparently the ritual is working, and the two kids were beginning to get a rythm going, stepping up their game.

Its time I did the same. Without any warning I suddenly become a second sun, blinding everyone, but Ghirahim managed to pull through it, giving me a harsh glare. But that quickly turned into a smug smile as he saw the form I'd taken.

My coat was almost blinding to look at, glowing like a light bulb. This form allows me to have better chances fighting like my idiot brother whom I'm trying to save.

Why am I trying to save him again? Oh right, family. Higher ranking than me.

Lets ground them both. Switching targets I change direction almost instantly, dodging all but 1 arrow that was shot at me. My claws mercilessly digging into Groose's dark colored bird. I got a shriek from it, and I can't help but frown guiltily.

Shaking the sorrowful thought off my mind, I send Groose and his bird crashing into the ground.

Hearing a crack, I winced. I knew I broke something of the bird's, and I felt awful for itl. Groose immediately got off his bird, trying to tend to it. Showing no mercy I charge into a dive, ready to finish him if they didn't give up and leave.

As I came upon him I opened my massive wingspan, flinging the lower half of my body forward. All four of my legs flying forward, claws outstretched and ready to sink into flesh.

If Groose didn't move the impact of me would kill him instantly, a move I picked up from my brother, while we were hunting. "GROOSE MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Link called out, running towards us, sword ready to strike me down.

Time seemed to slow down, and I was just a couple feet away from him, too late now. If I did want to stop I couldn't, the impact was going to happen, unless he dodged.

Groose seemed to be frozen out of fear. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOT!" I snap quickly. Thankfully the red head snapped out of his daze and dodged at the last moment. I landed right next to the wounded loftwing, just barely missing it and the teen.

Link was right upon me now, before I could think he swung his sword. I attempted to dodge, the blade cutting into my chest and part of my wing.

I hiss in pain, retreating back into the air, one paw clutching my chest, while my injured wing struggled to sync with my other undamaged one. I bared my teeth, trying to push the pain back, intense blue eyes narrowing in on them.

Sneaking a glance to see how Ghirahim was doing, I frowned at seeing the girl's state. Whatever the demon was doing, it was working.

My brother was more important than her, to me that is. No way I'd ever risk family for newly found friends, not even my own life. They aren't worth it.

I was brought away from my thinking when I felt an arrow zip past my eyes. I glare down at them, a thin line of blood seeping out just below my left eye. I take no notice to it, now was not the time to run and lick my wounds.

Baring my fangs I dive towards them without a second thought. It was best not to think about it, this was hard enough on me. Groose puts away the bow he had, switching it out for a steal sword much like the one Link was using.

Tucking in my legs, I continued to dive for them, narrowing my eyes. I kept my head and horns flat against the rest of my body for maximum speed. As I near them, Link is the first to attempt and hit me.

With that I change direction, almost doing a perfect 90 degree turn in the process. As I do this, I send my thick tail crashing into the green clad hero's abdomen, earning a yelp mixed in with a grunt as he hit the ground harshly.

* * *

Throughout the entire time Ghirahim was working on achieving his goal, I kept them both off his back. Knocking and corraling them to a safer distance for the demon lord.

More cut wounds and arrows joined their brethren on my body. My once clean pure white coat was now tainted with crimson red liquid. And trust me, the red didn't go well with blue and the pearl white theme.

The two teens didn't escape from the crimson liquid either. Their outfits littered with both mine and their blood. Lets just say most of it was indeed mine.

I just couldn't bring myself to end them, after all Dakota did like them, how I know? I'm his brother and they have showed affection towards him. So I'm taking it easy on killing them. Every time I came close to killing one of them I'd pretend to loose focus or mess up the death blow and simply wait for the other to aid each other.

Or I'd just knock them out of the way and not do the final death blow, gah it grates my nerves beyond repair!

Luckily it seemed Ghirahim was nearly done. I didn't need to look at Zelda to notice that she was fading. I felt bad, yet I felt determined to finish this. Yet I felt the urge to stop it. Never once has a heaven dakotian ever, EVER helped bring upon destruction to a world.

Its just not our nature, we are meant to heal, save, protect. Destruction was my brother's job, to bring chaos, to balance my own. This thought tour a deep hole in my heart. A rift in my soul

Confusion and anger is not what I want to feel, alas it is plaguing me as I fought, and it's getting worse.

* * *

 ** _Ghirahim's P.O.V._**

At last I was almost done! I can't fail after this, not again. Ever. Never can I fail this again. Demise will punish me for failing this time, I'm sure of it. However I fear that failing again will fuel is rage even more.

I can feel his presence beginning to return. Daring to see how things are going behind me I take a look. What I see makes me scowl. I am disappointed. That brother of Dakota's was being easy on them.

I see him pounce on the red head that has terrible taste in style. He had the perfect chance to end his life or even hurt him even more, yet he backs off, pretending to fail. Even if it looked real, to my trained eyes I could tell the power hidden just under the surface.

That stupid imbecile wasn't even trying to dodge most hits, yet he expertly hid the true intent of why he chose to get hit.

No need to loose focus now, I needed to continue despite my rage of that blasted brother of Dakota.

* * *

 _ **Third Person**_

A blast of dark aura and magic chased the blue sky away, changing it to a devilish red and purple haze. It stopped the bright pure dakotian in his tracks, his gaze falling upon the center of the legendary sealed ground.

The two heroes stopped as well, covering their eyes from the smoke and unpleasant lighting effect that took the blue sky's place. The white dakotian stood out from his coloring, yet so did the bing that emerged from the source.

Black scale like skin, this being was large and buff. His hair was fire, it was alive and deadly. HIs expression was pleased, amused and furious at the same time.

Demon king and demon lord faced off, with Ghirahim bowing to show his respect. Skylar stood tall, narrowing his eyes, not liking the surge of power this being possessed. The dakotian was frowning, yet smirking at the same time as he stood there.

Link and Groose appeared to have backed up, preparing to do battle.

"Master, I apologize for failing before. Please forgive me. I do have a present for you." The demon lord grinned, still bowed down, but craned his head so he was staring right at Skylar.

Luckily the white beast didn't hear him, nor did the skyloftians that remained behind the massive creature.

Demise appeared to accept his demon lord's apology, by simply nodding his head. Skylar still couldn't hear what the two demons were conversing about, nor did he care. He just wanted his brother.

"Skylar, what have you done?" Link called out shakily, causing Skylar to turn his head and stare at the sobbing green hero with a neutral expression. "Ghirahim won't give you back your brother, its a ploy." Groose added, holding Link by his shoulders as they crouched down.

"Even if it is, I have other ways of getting my brother back. This is simply the fastest way. However your world's destruction is not my problem." The beast responded harshly, giving them both a strong scowl before turning his head back to wait for Ghirahim's part of the deal.

Apparently Ghirahim and his master took the chance to come closer when Skylar's attention was stolen from them. The surprised look on the beast's face wasn't all that surprised, but it was still amusing, causing the demon lord to chuckle.

"Well? My brother." Skylar hissed, looking very un-pleased and rushed. Even if the demon king was much taller, maybe almost twice the height, the dakotian was still a decent size.

Taking deep breaths, Skylar twitched his wings and tail, shifting his weight among the four legs he possessed. The look Ghirahim wore, made his skin crawl, and it made him extremely skeptical. Maybe Link was right.

"You'll get your brother, and you both will enjoy your time here." The demon king spoke with a strong voice, one that reminded Skylar of his father. The white beast tilted his head forward, his gaze sharpening with uncertainty.

Yet Skylar remained silent as a statue, standing there with a pose that told everyone the emotion that was surfacing, and the amount of restraint it took to not act on it.

It happened quickly, a sudden wave of magic was released, its purple hue forming into a tidal wave of air. With reflexes that of a paranoid cat, the dakotian jumped back almost instantly, landing with his wings spread to show their full mighty length and power.

Skylar didn't even utter a word, none were needed to express his anger, maybe he should of known this. "Did you really think I'd pass up such an opportunity to both get redemption and posses two rare pets?" Ghriahim scoffed, taking a short look to Demise.

"Come with us willingly or we will be forced to punish you." The dark king called out, taking a step forward and offered out his hand. The white creature snorted in irritation, positioning in front of the two he was supposed to stop, yet he wanted to change sides now.

Link and Groose both stood up, not questioning Skylar once. They stood by his side with trust and hope, along with determined faces. "No, I don't think I'm required to come with you. We made a deal Ghirahim. Give me my brother, I won't ask again." The dakotian threatens.

"I find it truly irritating at your dullness." The demon lord sighed dramatically, holding a hand to his head. Truly the pale demon looked annoyed and exhausted.

Skylar sneered, lifting his head up high like he just won an award. "Why thank you. Seems my brother isn't the only one." The white beast taunts, adding a fake chuckle to try and make it worse.

"Now, what is your choice demon. My brother or is it a fight your looking for." Skylar snarled, his voice coming firm yet polite. Taking a step forward he continued. "Cause if its a fight you want, a fight you shall get." When the beast finished this, he took on a dominate posture, looking like an actual being of high standards.

Demise seemed unmoved, waving his hand dismissively before stepping aside. Link and his red headed friend made their move, and it was AWAY from this mess, they likely know better than Skylar.

However the dakotian hadn't lost what he'd come for, unlike them. When the demon lord didn't respond, it pushed Skylar off the edge. His white, yet crimson stained fur stood on end. Craning his had so it remained close yet still forward his teeth bared wide.

Every muscle on Skylar's snout was wrinkled from his intense snarling, he shook his head as he spoke. "I'm not waiting forever!" He bellowed loudly.

Snapping his fingers, Ghirahim summoned duel black sabers, he'd had to make another pair since his first was ruined, thanks to Dakota no doubt. The lord crossed them so they were in a 'x' shape.

Just as the demon summoned his weapons Skylar charged almost instantly, head low like a charging bull ready to impale the demon with his massive blue horns.

The speed of the dakotian did surprise Ghirahim, after all he hadn't been fully watching it's showdown with the sky children. The white creature stopped instantly, with impressive strength at that.

Ghirahim was utterly confused at the first sight of it stopping. This was short-lived as Skylar, flung both his wings into their own 'x' formation. White bloody feathers launched quickly towards the ever pale demon.

These feathers were closely tailed by a visible wave of energy, its blue hue crackling to life in the form of static and electric bolts.

Demise appeared to be passively watching, and seemed to be bored, however he did not try and stop the teens from escaping. No, this was Ghirahim's mess, let him deal with all of it. The demon king's attention was brought back towards the on going fight, he was impressed to say the least.

Right after Skylar launched his feathered torpedoes, he took to the air, effectively getting lost in the wave of power imbued dagger like feathers. Circling around with pure finesse he sent yet another wave, this time using one wing before he retreated to a safer distance.

Ghirahim had called up a barrier to block the oncoming attack, loosing sight of his target, the wave that trailed the feathers warped the area it covered. The though of loosing sight of his opponent made the demon feel like an armature.

Skylar kept up his constant wave of feathers, however he didn't have an infinite supply, he needed to be careful, but this tactic was working, sadly he had to get more complex for it to fool Ghirahim over and over.

Alas he had to stop, his feather supply was running low, and one simply cannot use, his primary and flight feathers, even if they do work better.

Ghirahim took notice to the lack of feather launching, he smirked even as Skylar banked hard, revealing many missing feathers. Snapping his fingers, the pale demon lord sent a wave of his own missiles, black diamond daggers.

They sped towards the dakotian, who easily dodged them from the air, this made the demon scowl as his failed attempt.

This wasn't going to work out unless he grounded the white beast. Snapping his fingers yet again, he created multiple waves of daggers shooting towards the charging dakotian. Once the daggers did their job of getting him some space, Ghirahim snapped his fingers yet again, healing the wounds he'd received from this pest.

"How about you come down here and fight me, this coward act is making my sick with anger." Ghirahim said harmlessly, lowering his sword. The demon was baiting the dakotian, hoping his gullible nature would rear its head again.

Smirking, Skylar chuckled halfheartedly. "You think I'm stupid do you?" the dakotian threw his head back, laughing completely at this notion, while still maintaining in the air.

"Actually yes." The demon responded, smiling darkly, which made the dakotian stop his bantering to look at him questionably. Little did the creature know Ghirahim had planted a trap behind him, a wave of daggers, the beast had dodge awaited command directly behind the white beast.

Or so Ghirahim thought it was going to work, he sent the daggers shooting towards the creature's wingspan and back, acting all smug as he snapped his fingers.

What the lord failed to notice was the dakotian was only playing coy. Smirking back at the demon Skylar did an agile back flip, rising higher into the air as the arrows zipped under his massive form.

"I can put on an act if I need to Ghiraim." It scoffed, glaring down at the pale demon, who know had his own weapons to deal with. Yet again his fingers snapped, the demonic lord vanishing from sight in a sea of warmly colored diamonds.

Now this got Skylar's heart going, his keen eyes frantically seeking out the demon. No use, he couldn't find him. Skylar trusted his eyes the most, so he resorted to sniffing out this troublesome demon, figuring he was out of sight.

The use of teleportation foiled with the trail, not even telling the dakotian where he had went, only where he had been.

Too late, Skylar grunted upon impact of what appeared to be a life sized dagger. Craning his head while he slowly descended from the strike. He took full notice that it wasn't a giant dagger, but an actual sword, one of the sabers Ghirahim was using.

And unluckily it had found its way right between his right wing and rib cage, digging itself pretty deep to the point the dakotian could swear it was sticking partly out through his rib cage.

The snap of fingers, brought Skylar out of his intense thinking, and masking of the pain. Suddenly more pain was added, the blade taking a purple hue, yet the metal turned a glowing orange.

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V.**_

The pain, it was horrid. The blade itself was deep, but it happened to fast for my body to register. When the blade turned a bright orange I already knew what that meant. Heat. Intense heat. Far too intense as I cried out from the burning sensation.

Only when my screams were broadcasted did I realize the blade went right through one side of my lungs, and judging by the angle of the blade, is right next to his heart. Not good.

Coughing up blood, I make full contact with the ground, I didn't far as well with pain as my brother, besides my midsection just under my wings was pretty weak. My nose alerted me to the smoke rising off the the blade and my flesh.

It did not stop, it only intensified, and at this point I was sweating from the heat. My ears only focusing in on Ghirahim's blood lust laughs and my own cries of pain.

Without hands it will be difficult, not not impossible to remove the blade, I just hope pale face will give me enough time. Doubt it. Tricks and Treats will knock you off your feet! Reaching up with one of my hind legs I try to grab it, bending my wing painfully forward as to not let the stupid demon see.

Great now Ghirahim was slowly and menacingly strutting towards me. Still I lay there, growling in between the cries of pain, glaring at him harshly. I do hope Link and his red headed friend made it out okay.

I didn't expect them to help me, after what I did. The past is the past, changing it will only make things worse.

Ghirahim must of known I was trying something, because his smug face turned into a scowl as he came within feat of my collapsed form. "You think I wouldn't notice?" He asked darkly, obviously not expecting me to respond, for he slashed his remaining blade right across my other wing, effectively cutting off my much needed primary flight feathers.

"Smart demon." I mutter though painful gasps. This got him to beam contently, almost like he was full of rainbows...

"Dumb beast." He retorted happily.

"Spineless fake." I hiss back, oh I defiantly pushed the wrong button. He kicked me square in the temple, making my eyes feel like they'd pop right out.

"Since when was abuse your thing?" I bray meekly, glaring up at him, still trying to work out the blade without his knowing, angling my wing in another attempt to hide it.

"Since when was lying your thing? Honestly I'm furious. Outraged even. How dare you call me such a vile name." He scoffed out, slashing again, ,but on my other wing, doing the same with my feathers.

"I need those." I growl under my breath, wincing as I feel the blade finally beginning to move out.

"Not you're going, you won't need to fly around and pester very busy people." Ghirahim says, taking another swipe at my now bloody wings. Hissing, I bite down on my own tongue and gums, holding in a scream that would surely shake the earth.

Pain is not my friend.

"Where I'm going I'm required to fly hundreds of miles a day." I say, weakly, It disturbed me, what pain could do to make you so weak.

The last of the blade embedded in my side was out, still I waited. Then Ghirahim chuckled at my last statement, that does it. Using all the strength I have in my back legs, I rear up, finding it very hard.

Honestly how does Dakota has such strong hind legs, it was hardly fair! Using my tail to grab on to Ghirahim blade, I swing it, sending the saber crashing towards him. He didn't have much time to dodge, this distance would be a sure hit, and at that I smirk.

My small victory was ruined when this blasted demon caught his own blade with his fingers, the black metal still glowing orange. Yet it did not burn the pale demon, irritating that it doesn't bother him.

I had damned blistered on my tail, my back AND my right hind leg! "Why thank you, such a good boy!" Ghirahim taunted me, holding his ground.

Landing back on all fours, I fold my wings, seeing really no point in using them in their condition. Besides they offer good protection to my sides, like an armor, much tougher than any normal bat-like wing fitted with a thin layer of membrane.

I take limping strides around Ghirahim, increasing our distance with each step I took. Gazing at him with my eerie eyes. He in turn stared back, looking happy, but furious underneath. He never once let his back or sides open, keeping his front facing me.

I stop, letting out a sigh, never once blinking or taking mine off him either. "One lucky shot doesn't prove anything." I respond to his ever so quiet staring. His grin grows wider if it can even.

"Oh yes it can." He responds, moving towards me, with his weapons lowered. 'This is some kind of trap. He wants me to tak-' I begin to think as I felt a sudden wave of burning heat yet electrifying pain.

This sudden unexpected burst of pain sent my heart skipping to a stop for a few seconds, trying to jump start itself.

My heart failed a few times as I fell to my knees, the pain was right around my heart, about where part of Ghirahim's blade had just missed it. As my heart still struggled to beat again, finally the pain died down slightly, allowing my heart to beat irregularly, well at least it was beating.

"I left a surprise in there with my blade. I hope you like it." Ghirahim chuckles, crouching down a few feet away from me, and give him a fully terrified look, the pain chipped away my serious resolve, leaving only fear and pain to remain.

Now Demise was approaching with a fast, yet dignified pace. "Ghirahim, I have things to do, now hurry up before I change my mind." the dark king says, not even making eye contact. He was just staring up at the temple that laid just above the seal grounds.

This got a roll of the eyes from Ghriahim, who lazily snapped his fingers.

Now the pain returned tenfold, leaving me a screaming mess as I writhed around, my claws digging into my chest as if I could rip out the pain. As black dots invaded my vision I heard Ghirahim chuckle and utter something right in my ear. "Dakota will be so happy to hear what you did."

Oh no... Dakota will hate me, this forced tears to appear as I fell unconscious from sheer pain itself. Well pain and guilt.


	9. Escape Attempt

**From One World To Another**

 **Chapter 9 Escape Attempt**

* * *

 ** _Dakota's P.O.V._**

I was simply _'enjoying'_ my sheer boredom when I felt a disturbance. Someone had died and in their death, someone had returned. It was truly unsettling.

I could feel my brother's pain, oh gods. He was in so much pain. The thought gave me a head ache. Forcing my paws over my muzzle covered snout, I sigh deeply. Something was terribly wrong and it was all my fault. If I had just stayed in my own world none of this would be happening.

At that thought I for once let tears well out gratefully. My own dagger like claws sinking into my skull without mercy.

What seemed like at most an hour passed, thats when I felt my brother's, Ghirahim's and someone unknown's presence. This unknown being sent chills up my screwed spinal cord. It felt oddly familiar, and I began to think that this world too had someone like _'that'._

Even in this dark room, I could easily see the flurry of diamonds and... _oh no._

Closing my eyes tighter I tried to will away the presence of my brother's unconscious yet bright white body.

This got Ghirahim to chuckle and carelessly throw my brother against one of the walls, earning a crack from inside my sibling's back.

 _No..._

My eyes opened to widen at my brother's condition. If I wasn't so hurt myself I'd spite this demon for even laying a finger on him.

Ghirahim started to kick at my brother's unconscious body.

 _No..._

Shutting my eyes I look away, trying my best to keep my composure, tears flying out of my closed eyes mercilessly.

The demon lord was watching my expression, smirking smugly at my broken down state. He still kept brutally kicking my brother, and I swear I heard his heart stop right there.

 _ **NO!**_

Despite the pain and effort I rise up with surprising strength. Ghirahim stopped momentarily, smirking more deviously. "Oh please. What are you going to do right now?" The demon taunted, kicking my brother again.

That does it! I was baring my teeth so hard that my flesh was being cut from the metal muzzle. My green eyes turned into slits so thin they were almost invisible.

I widen my stance, feeling weightless, even if I had chains covering me and weighting me down.

Fuck this demon! He looks away, bending down to pick up Skylar by his neck. My eyes widened from pure fury and loathing, they began to glow red. Anger brings it out, even if I am hurt. Not just any anger.

Pure fury... nothing put loathing and rage.

Ghirahim failed to notice my power coming back, my hide shifting quickly to a black void filled haze. As the demon got hold of my sibling and cut off his air, I lost it, letting 'it'... no 'them' take over.

Summoning up my strength my jaw snaps open, shattering the muzzle itself into shards of its former glory.

And with that I set loose a roar that shook the small prison, even if it was under the ground.

This time I didn't let my roar last that long, only seconds before I charged, claws and fangs ready to sink into a foe that deserved it oh so much. As I closed in, Ghirahim whirled around, using my brother as a shield.

I don't stop.

I'm not seeing clearly, all I see is a red hued vision, with a blurry figure in my path.

Jumping up, I open my out wider, ready to bite down full force. My claws outstretched to keep my prey in from escaping.

The demon seemed very surprised that using Skylar as a shield wouldn't stop me, and his expression was amazing. I only wish I was seeing clearly to enjoy that look. Thinking quickly the demon snapped his fingers, leaving the small cell completely.

I lost sight of my target, ending up smashing my skull and horns into the wall with full force. The wall itself giving way from the loud impact. Yet I was unfazed, unharmed from that rough impact.

Looking around, I bellow out a eerie growl, licking my fangs, fangs that screamed for bloodshed.

Pacing around the room, trying to find this stupid demon, I had no idea he was still watching, and watching so closly at that, along with another being. One I felt drawn to. It felt like the being that created my past life into this... monster.

So drawn to it, I was able to pinpoint the exact location without even thinking. Setting my hellish glowing gaze at one of the walls, looking right into the demon king's eyes. I made no move, just held my stance, glaring with pure hatred.

My feline like form, remaining like a statue, nothing moved, I didn't even blink nor breath.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it, Dakota had actually managed to gain his power back, by means that I was stuck trying to figure out, from a safe distance that is.

Demise and I could easily see in, observing Dakota's unnatural attitude. Yet as Dakota stood there, his gaze was right upon my master's, who returned the favor. Apparently I still had the other one in my arms, damn. I really didn't have much time to react.

"So, what do you think master?" I ask hopefully, looking at him. His eyes narrowed and I felt like he was angry at me. No he wasn't.

Demise was about to respond when I caught movement from the cell.

The next thing that happened was shocking. Dakota rammed right into the magic imbued wall, and from where we were watching it was impressive and nerve-racking. With even more speed, the black beast moved away, coming back in for another full blown ram.

Thats when the wall had an opening, the magic trying to warp around the large gap.

Dakota shot through, finding the ground gracefully, keeping his eyes zoned in on my master, who remained where he was. The black dakotian stared for a moment, lowering his head and letting out a growl.

A cautious growl.

Dakota doesn't even acknowledge me, nor his brother whom I still had in my grasp. Puzzling it was for him to be acting so carelessly and oblivious. Or maybe... He just didn't care anymore.

Waiting for further proof that something was obviously wrong, then I see his usual head shake, okay thats good still in there/

"Ghirahim..." Demise said abruptly, not letting Dakota out of his sight. "Hmm?" I bray, keeping my eyes on the concious sibling. "His name." Demise utters simply. My master was serious and focused, he must see Dakota as a threat to be treating him with such acknowledgement.

"He goes by Dakota master." Moving closer to Demise as I saw this.

"He is an interesting one..." My master trailed off, his stance changing when Dakota took a fearless step forward, lashing his tail like an angry cat.

"He's not normally like this. I fear I've made him outraged, even sick with anger." Speaking dismissively as I look to Skylar, who was beginning to stir.

 _Great..._

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V**_

As I listen in on the two demons, I take notice to my brother, starting to stir. It bought me back, bringing me back to almost full awareness. My eyes softening as well as my stance. I didn't want to be brought back, not know.

Ghirahim deserved to be punished for this, for all of it! I knew I'd feel sick and awful if I let my power slip back into it's coma when this demon needed punishment for what he'd done!

I shake my head again, letting myself become even angrier. "You will back off and allow yourself to be re-secured back in your cell." Demise said just like a king, no fear or hesitation evident, that pissed me off.

Snorting, I scowl at him, twitching my tail angrily again. "You will back off and forget you ever said that." I hiss, countering his words easily.

I managed to get this _'king'_ in a fowl mood just then, and he took a step forward. Feet thumping on the solid stone flooring. I don't back down. No way he could even intimidate me, not without demonstrating his power.

Ghirahim appeared to be furious as well, mainly because I just back talked his master, who didn't seem to take out his anger through violence. Much like a fabulous demon lord over there.

The large scaled demon chuckled, amused at something "Got some attitude I see. No wonder Ghirahim likes you just as much as that pestering child." He says calmly, moving even closer to me. This time I step back, not liking the closeness of the large demon one bit.

Then it struck me, I had just backed down, moved away. Bent to his will. I hiss in irritation, side stepping towards Ghirahim. He still had my brother.

Oddly enough Demise didn't seem to mind that I was approaching his sword spirit. "My brother, release him." I snarl, trying to extinguish my anger just a little bit. Too much could be dangerous. "I don't think he deserves to be set free, after what he did..." Ghirahim chuckled, tightening his hold on my younger sibling.

"As far as I'm concerned he did nothing ba-" I start to say, moving closer to the demon lord.

"Oh but he did! He gave up the spirit maiden; Zelda for you, now she is gone, and look where that got him!" The demon continued, cutting me off.

 _'He... no... surely brother didn't'_ I utter internally, becoming frozen with shock.

Out of irritation I shake my head angrily, glaring harshly at the two demons. This only fueled my wrath, but now it was also directed at my foolish brother. How could he! The anger I was feeling, was bottled up, stuck down my throat as I attempted to keep it down.

Eventually rage won the war, getting me to roar out my frustration. Snapping my jaws open, I let my anger take the form of fire. Blood red fire, no black this time.

They spewed out easily, reaching for the three of them. Surprisingly a barrier snapped up to block my attack, odd I didn't hear the snap of fingers. It wasn't Ghirahim's doing, no diamonds, and the barrier was stronger.

Demise had let his own barrier fly up, without even a hint of him doing it too. Retracting the flames, I charge, ramming right into the obstical blocking my path.

As I hit, it repelled me, sending my body reeling back. I growl even harder, pacing impatiently in front of it, glowering at them. **"Cowards!"** I hiss, ramming it again, obtaining the same exact effect.

My bulky mass moving with ease and quickness as I kept on pacing, waiting for one to make their move. I had a much broader muscular build than my brother, but still lean at the same time. It was my height that made me leaner.

And my horns were a force to be reckoned with, the very thing most avoid when fighting me, despite my lacking of skill and form when using them. Imagine if I knew how to use them properly, haha the thought makes me feel giddy. And I can tell both of them didn't want to be caught on the receiving end.

My brother stirs from his unconscious state again, hes going to wake up soon. I needed to ask him to confirm Ghirahim's statement. Part of me hoped it wasn't true, and part of me knew it was.

Thinking quickly I try to contact him, being blood siblings and that we were connected with our powers, communication was easy. No words needed to be heard, just thought.

 _'Brother, wake up.'_ I command, narrowing my eyes, trying to determine if he got that.

He did luckily, but he still remained partly unconscious.

Ghirahim seemed to have caught on that my brother was close to waking up completely, throwing him on the ground. Earning a loud snarl from me as I charged the barrier again.

 **"Don't you dare!"** I snap venomously as Ghirahim went to kick him. Smiling at me he stopped mid way, giving me a look that said _'make me'_ or _'what are you gonna do about it?'_ and this set me off edge even more.

Oh it was on!

Turning around I bash through the wall I'd broken though before, creating an even bigger hole for me to move through.

Running back into the original space, I turn heels, butt against the wall. Scowling at them both. Without warning I charge, this distance should allow some damage to be done. I hoped it would.

Even with only a few meters of extra room, I was able to get at full speed, lowering my massive blocky head, poised to ram.

I hit the barrier hard, and it fluxed from the force. That one I felt and it gave me a small searing pain in my temple. I ignore the minor injury, smirking proudly at the shattering barrier.

I growl at Demise, who was fixing the barrier with more magic, blast! Ghirahim had another smug look on his face, staring at me intently as he gave a kick to my brother's skull. _'Wake up Skylar!'_ I hiss mentally at him.

On cue his blue eyes snapped open when the boot of Ghirahim made contact with his head.

With lighting fast reflexes my brother struck like a snake, jaws winding around Ghirahim's heel. Blood was evident, seeping out onto the floor, staining my brother's face while also staining Ghirahim's clothing.

I knew that flamboyant demon lord would be pissed. I nearly shivered at the sound of bones crushing, it made me smirk.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, and I expected chains, or maybe even his usual weaponry. No, what happened was my brother let go, shrieking in utter pain as electricity rose out from his chest, and the gaping wound on his back.

Wincing from the sight, I could feel his pain. Him being so close, made the feeling double if not triple.

Skylar collapsed, clutching and clawing at his chest. His screams made me cover my sensitive keen ears. I looked on in dismay, while the two demons looked on in amusement and even pleasure.

They were getting off on this! I growl quietly at that. Right now their actions were feeding my anger, to the point where it was literately overflowing in the form of my deathly black smoke.

Then an idea occurred to me. If I could roar loud enough I might be able to bring down the barrier for a few seconds and slip through. I've broken metal bars and walls with just a roar before, but only once.

I try and shut out my brother's screaming, ignoring it the best I can. Throwing my head back I roar as loud as possible.

The entire room shaking even more, some of the walls crumbling small grains of stone. My brother covers his ears, still writhing in pain, even Ghirahim was. Ha, it made me happy to see his ears bleeding, but not happy that I was hurting my brother from such a roar.

Demise, seemed unfazed as usual, not even attempting to fix the barrier as it crumbled apart.

* * *

 _ **Skylar's P.O.V.**_

Ghirahim had activated what ever was still impeded in my chest, and my brother's ear bleeding roar made it worse. I had to cover my ears to help keep out the sheer sound that made the ground shake.

Peeking through squinted eyes I notice what my brother was attempting to do, and it was working.

The barrier was shattering.

 _'Its almost there.'_ I chant to him weakly, making a small smile appear just behind the roar. Just like that he lunged, making it past the barrier as he ran over to me. Standing tall over my writhing form, glaring intensely at our enemies.

My older brother always knew how to look bad ass, something I seemed to lack at times.

 _'I'm glad you came.'_ He beams at me telepathically. He... was glad? I closed my eyes looking away in shame, letting tears sneak past my tightly closed eyelids, not because of the pain this time.

 _'I ruined everything.'_ I bray back in thought, not even making eye contact to his towering form. The pain and the electricity was dying down, making it easier to move and think properly.

Shaking his head in disagreement my brother said _'No, you didn't. It was my fault for coming here.'_ I opened my eyes to look up at him. Dakota wore a serious, determined and most of all a furious expression.

 _'But I'm the one who made this happen.'_ I argue, I was seeking the blame, for it was mine and mine alone.

Dakota cranes his head slightly, looking directly at me. _'You think to much brother.'_ He speaks calmly through our thoughts. Meanwhile when our conversation was going on, the two demons stood there, waiting patiently, well Demise was.

They had no idea what we were doing.

I slide out from under my brother, standing up by his side. My stance holding a weak limp while my brother stood tall despite his condition. I looked at him, from top to bottom, drinking in the sight of my sibling's wounds.

I was a bit worried at my brother's state, not his wounds, his anger, his form. Instead of black and red aura flames it was the smoke that most feared so much, and it was thick, acting on its own.

Luckily I can withstand it so I didn't have to worry about suffocating to death, which was good. Yet the smoke kept away from me, like I was protected by a force field, or it was allergic to me.

 _'Is Link and Groose okay?'_ my brother asks firmly. I respond with a small yet obvious nod as I stared at him. _'Good.'_ he responds to my action. _'Shall we?'_ he adds contently, giving me a glance from the corner of his eyes.

I don't respond with a nod, nor words, instead I widen my stance, lowering my head, ready for battle. Big brother took this as a yes, and he too widens his stance, but kept his head held high.

 _'I'll go in, you stay back a bit and do your thing.'_ Dakota commands me, and I was thankful for not having to follow him and fight up close. It was too tight and cramped for me to do that, nor was I good at it.

I smile at this plan, big brother with another brilliant battle strategy. Yes Dakota was brilliant when it came to fighting, but then how did he loose to this looser of a lord.

My only guess was the demon had what Dakota didn't, after all most dakotians don't ever get in fights with humans, and well my brother has always had trouble with fighting beings like this. Shaking this thought out, I needed to focus.

"Ready or not. Here we come Ghirahim!" I bellow excitedly, leaping back for distance as my brother charged forward. "Ghirahim! Get control of your pets, or I will!" Demise uttered with annoyance, stepping aside with his arms crossed, letting his servant do the work.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning his new set of sabers, and prepared for battle, frowning in disappointment when he heard Demise's remark.

Without thinking I flare my tattered wings forward, shooting a few of my primaries towards the famed demon lord. At this point I didn't care of loosing my feathers, my brother needed support and I was going to give it my all.

The bright feathers shot past Dakota, just skimming his wings, yet he didn't try to dodge them. Dakota had complete faith in me and I was proud of that.

Ghirahim actually looked concerned, and he didn't see the feathers until it was almost too late, thanks to Dakota's cloud of black smoke blocking any strikes I would let loose.

The demon lord was about to snap his fingers, to dodge when Dakota suddenly halted his charge, throwing his head back letting his firepower loose, it shooting out like a fan towards Ghirahim.

 _'Nice.'_ I praise him, earning a small audible laugh from my brother.

The flames set my feathers on fire, and a few managed to impale this over confident ego driven demon, who looked pissed beyond repair.

When big brother heard Ghriahim grunt from impact he stopped his endless flames, charging again. Sadly he didn't make his mark this time. Ghirahim had rolled out of the way, Dakota ending up smashing into the wall behind him

I know he'll be fine, he's gotten into worse than a stone wall.

Running closer for a better aiming distance I too set loose an attack. A beam of blinding white light shooting from my jaws, right towards the demon, who was now behind my brother, I need to be careful.

 _'Look out, Ghirahim might dodge this, move out of the way.'_ I tell my brother. My suspicions were correct. Ghirahim snapped his fingers again, teleporting elsewhere.

Without even looking Dakota jumped to the side, catching sight of where Ghirahim had teleported to and lunged. Before the pale demon could locate Dakota, he was being rammed with full force.

Dakota had made impact in mid jump, hitting Ghirahim square in the chest, but not without getting cut on his sides from the twin blades. The force of my brother sent Ghirahim reeling back, closer to Demise who looked increasingly irritated.

I only hope this demon king will stay out of the way for now.

Big brother still had his head lowered in the ramming position, crouching slightly from where he landed. Slowly he lifted up to stand tall, slowly raising his head up afterwards, looking bad ass as ever. It made me envy him, I wanted his sheer strength, and I'm sure he wanted my sheer agility.

"Well Ghirahim, want another?" My brother mocked, getting cocky, not good. _'Easy brother, one hit doesn't mean victory.'_ I remind him, earning a sideways glare from him.

I return the favor, giving him a glare of my own. He looked away, rolling his eyes and nodded submissively. Only I could get him to back down so easily, great pride forms from that.

Moving closer I stand nearer to my sibling, ready to launch an attack if the need arose.

Yes, we were the perfect team, Dakota would never admit it, but he does see my agility and ranged attacks as a great treasure. I feel the same for him, his hard blows make up for my weak attacks.

The expression the demon lord had was riddled with fury, then it changed into a smug smirk as he snapped his fingers.

Those troll creatures again, oh gods their ugly as ever! _'Bokoblins...'_ Dakota said, looking at me from the corner of his eyes. _'Their stupid and easy to take down. Don't worry Skylar.'_ he continued, and this reassured me.

Some of them seemed to recognize Dakota, and stepped back, while the rest looked at them oddly, exchanging roars and growls of their own language.

 _'Oh look at that, you have a reputation big brother.'_ I joke, smiling at him contently, still poised and prepared for battle.

One of the bokoblins got impatient and cocky, fearlessly charge us with a saw like sword. Instead of wasting my precious feathers on them I lunge, fully intending to fight them with nothing but melee.

* * *

This got a chuckle from my brother.

Easily I stuck down the brave and stupid creature, jaws clamping down on it's skull. That is when Dakota moved in, sweeping the trapped bokoblin off its feet with one of his wings, giving me the advantage to slam it into the ground without mercy.

Damned those wings, but they were useful and great to have when not aimed at you.

My brother and I became painfully aware that even with their minions taking care of things, they had to intervene. **_BOTH OF THEM!_**

First my brother was struck down, daggers sinking in to his neck and chest leaving him shrieking. Then I was hit, barely managing to reel out of the way from most of the daggers sent my way, causing me to withhold my grip on the now surely dead bokoblin.

 _'Look out!'_ I bray lunging in my brothers way just as Ghirahim came rushing towards him. The demon's intended target was missed entirely as I blocked the way, getting cut into myself.

The black saber easily cutting my much more delicate hide. Crying out, scrunching my eyes closed, not daring to look at anyone's face. **"Idiot!"** Dakota snaps aloud, making me feel stupid, however he and I both knew that would of struck him down in that shape.

 _'I can take pain. **YOU** can't!'_ he brays mentally, growling aloud during this, while also striking down a bokoblin with his tail, using it like an actual sword.

 _'Thats why you're the tank.'_ I utter in annoyance, rolling my eyes before dodging a possible fatal blow from a pair of bokoblins. _'Damn right I am.'_ Dakota responds, swiping down a brave bokoblin, slicing it's neck with his claws when it fell.

 _'We need to find a way out of here.'_ I command, holding down a flailing bokoblin with my front legs.

More daggers were sent our way, with me dodging most, however my brother wasn't as speedy, with his back smashing into the wall, causing him to grunt a yelp. Ghirahim got him good, his whole underbelly was littered with diamond daggers.

With his eyes closed Dakota attempted to push back the pain, grabbing hold of the daggers and yanking them out quickly. He winced at the feeling, making me wince just by watching.

I wasn't able to help him as more bokoblins decided to get brave and attack, hoarding around me like a pack of hungry wolves.

They separated me from my brother, leaving him with the two noteworthy demons I've come to hate. I growl, snapping my jaws at them, earning a few yelps and flinches. Peering past the hoard I noticed Ghirahim slowly moving in, whispering something to my sibling. Most of all he had his weapons at the ready.

Wasting no time I decided to use a more effective attack, and if I were correct it should work on them, being demons and all.

While my brother has a black void cloud that suffocates, I have something that can block and stop it, as well has hurt dark creatures so these demons should do the trick. Just as a few were about to hit me with their pitiful clubs and saw weapons I set loose a blinding cloud of white, exploding like a second sun.

Shrieking followed soon after and I smirked proudly. I was correct, it was burning them, giving me an opening to get Ghirahim away from my brother.

* * *

 _ **Ghirahim's P.O.V.**_

When I heard sudden screams of my minions I look over to see something that actually genuinely made me cautious and worried, if that cloud could burn them, it could burn my master and I.

Turning around to block Skylar when he came barreling through, we clashed. Both my sabers blocking his skull and horns as he attempted to ram me like his brother did. I could tell he had much more finesse in this move, and I became pleased Dakota wasn't as good as his blasted brother, he could of broke something.

I risk a glance towards my master, seeing if he was either mad or irritated that I was having some trouble, what I didn't know what Skylar was merely buying time.

Then I felt a pair of horns and a skull hit my side, sending me flying over towards my master, my blades getting caught on the horns of Skylar, however I managed to keep a firm hold on them, taking them with me as Dakota collided with my side. Standing up I growl, gritting my teeth.

Just as I was about to jump back into the heat of battle my master stopped me, extinguishing my anger to some degree. "Enough." Demise says sternly, trying to hide his severe annoyance.

Holding his hand out towards the two brothers, he sent a fierce wave of dark magic at them. I could tell master wasn't in the mood to deal with this. The pair braced themselves, with Skylar jumping out of the way, or trying to.

The white dakotian managed to just barely get hit, the strong blast slamming his back into the wall behind him.

Dakota wasn't so fortunate.

He didn't make it out of the way in time, getting the worse of my master's blast. He too got slammed into the wall, crunching down on his own jaws to conceal the horrid pain.

I couldn't help but smirk, yet I was fearful master was angry at me too, for taking so long that is. Somehow Dakota was able to recover much quicker, his brother still struggling to stand, while he was readying to charge both of us.

Then red hot chains snaked out of the ground, binding Dakota down tightly, his face confused when he didn't hear the snap of fingers or anything of the sort. Chuckling darkly as I watched the chains burn his dark flesh, getting him to hiss in pain.

"I won't have the likes of you two disrespecting me. I've been locked away for quite sometime and I'd like to enjoy myself, not play babysitter for Ghirahim's pets." Demise snapped angrily, staring down mainly at Dakota.

"Wrong, you'd be wise to let us go, a caged creature is a dangerous creature." Dakota hisses, harshly staring at master Demise, without fear or conscience of how my master will react.

Skylar made it to his feet, earning my attention as I gave him a look that clearly made my expression known. This didn't deter him, only making him growl. "You'd be wise to shut your mouth." Demise retorted back at the trapped form of Dakota. Which got my attention off the weaker younger brother for the time being.

"And you would be wise to secure both of us down. Forgetting about one of your opponents, ha rookie move!" Skylar hissed charging towards Demise, ignoring me completely.

Stopping short the white beast, skidded to the side, unleashing the last of his primary flight feathers on his left wing, sending them speeding towards Demise himself who merely blocked them with his own barrier.

I didn't give Skylar much time to react, however he still blocked the swipe of my twin sabers as they hit him head on, quite literately. This was becoming increasingly annoying, they must of been just as pesky and irritating as my sky child.

Pushing down with my blades, in attempt to force the white dakotian to his knees, or back at the most. No he too pushed back, using his tail to slip around at lighting speeds, knocking me flat off my feet without anytime to react or stop the move.

Skylar was much faster in battle. This move caused me to loose force in my arms, and now I was on my back rolling out of the way when Skylar rushed me, jaws crashing into the stone cold flooring.

I noticed the same blinding cloud that had happened before, rushing towards me. Snapping my fingers I teleport to a safe distance, but not without getting a small taste of how it felt.

It burned upon contact with me, however I hide the obvious pain, now at a safer distance and closer to my master Demise. Dakota was still bound down to the floor, with chains that were burning his flesh, causing regular smoke to seep in with his black cloud that followed him everywhere.

Then I see Dakota make eye contact with his brother, who in returned nodded and quickly move towards the trapped dakotian.

 _Interesting..._

As Skylar came within range of Dakota's dark cloud, both of clouds reeled away from each other, acting erratically like something was bothering them. " They were remaining quite and held a few glances at each other, both looking like they were thinking hard on something.

Then Skylar sent another beam of blinding light at us. Demise and myself teleported away, I know master saw what happened to our minions and me when something like that made its mark.

* * *

 _ **Dakota's P.O.V.**_

Smart move my brother made, an attack like that would keep them away. _'Quickly brother.'_ I state calmly as I could with the feeling of my skin burning.

Turning his attention to me he raises one of his paws, it lighting up much like the cloud of his does. Then he started to swipe at the chains, wincing from the heat. But it was paying off, some of them broke, giving me the chance to slip out.

Shaking myself off, I look around, scanning for out enemies, nope just the remaining bokoblins, who all seemed very uninteresting in fighting us now, they just cowered against the corners and walls.

Demise and Ghirahim must of left the room, which only left us to find a way out. _'If Ghirahim was telling the truth we are about 4 feet under the ground, we'll have to dig out.'_ I state, looking around this room for any weak spots.

Sighing my brother looks at me in dismay. _'That means I have to dig...'_ Well he was faster than me. _'Yep!'_ I bray cheerfully, trying to will away the obvious danger and situation.

 _'Don't worry I'll be ramming through the wall.'_ I add hoping it will lighten him up.

As I go towards the wall I had broken through to get in here, I hiss, fake charging a bokoblin that was near it, sending it wailing and running away.

Hoping through the wall I look back, urging Skylar to follow. Stopping at the wall I had hit before when Ghirahim first came in to see me. Ramming it over and over should allow Skylar to dig out, we just needed those demons to leave us alone, all of them.

Luckily as I kept on hitting the wall, none of the demons seemed to want to stop us, but my brother kept an eye out just in case.

After a couple of minutes I had a small head ache, and good thing I had made a good crack. Now I was tasked with prying the broken bits of walls apart, finding the natural ground was easy and I smile at that.

Moving out of the way, pointing to the hole with my wing, while making eye contact with my brother. So now I got to keep an eye out while he began digging.

Skylar had made some good progress, digging upward with a good speed. He made it about 3 feet in 5 minutes, I guess thats good and in another 2 minutes he'd broke through, carefully excavating the narrow hole as to not cause if all to crumble and break.

 _'Found the surface.'_ He said mentally, slowly crawling out to scan around. _'Alright, I'm coming.'_ I respond, slowly squeezing through the narrow tunnel. With my size it was a bit hard, but not impossible.

I could see my brother's butt leaving the tunnel, good thing he dug at an incline or I would of not been able to climb out otherwise. I could see the sunlight and it was amazing. I never felt so happy to see it.

Some dirt had gotten in my eyes, and instinctively I closed them, rubbing my paw over my eyes. When I opened them back up i Noticed a barrier blocking the way out, and looking back behind me I noticed the same thing.

 _Crap..._

 _'Brother?'_ I say worriedly. 'They we-' he was about to say before I heard a splitting scream, blood flying past my line of sight. Shocked, I rush upwards, pressing, clawing, biting and even ramming at the barrier trapping me from the exit.

Sadly with such little space I couldn't do enough damage. I panicked, feeling extremely claustrophobic, digging as fast as I can, however it seemed the barrier kept on blocking the way up. **"SKYLAR!"** I bellow, digging frantically.

I kept on hearing what seemed to be a battle taking place, and little brother can't fly away with such few feathers.

After what seemed like minutes the barrier originally blocking my pace dissipated, letting me crawl out slowly. My eyes were wide with fear, I couldn't get to him in time. As I looked around all I saw was blood, blood, corpses, more blood...

Wait! There! **"SKYLAR!"** I call out, facing down the black scaled demon with my brother battered behind him. Ghirahim no where to be found.

 _Shit..._

I was about to spin around when I felt a foot pressed harshly on my tail, and a saber pressed up against my throat.

I don't say a word, I don't even growl. Lifting my head up to accommodate for the blade's pressure, giving the demon lord a side ways glance, while still keeping an eye on what was ahead of me.

"That was a good attempt." Ghirahim said cheerfully. "I'll need to let you try more often, this is fun!" He adds, chuckling and applying more pressure on both my tail and my neck.. "You know, You gave us some trouble. You were bad, and bad pets need to be punished..." He says darkly, now with a stern tone.

"We aren't god damn pets. A caged and starved tiger is a dangerous tiger, one mistake is all it takes and you'd be no more." I hiss, wincing when the blade began cutting into my flesh, causing my throat to bleed.

"You are what I say you are. If I have to prove it, I will but punishment will only be brought to you, seeing your dear little brother just can't handle anymore. Poor thing." He says with fake sympathy.

I gulp down, not because I am scared, okay maybe a bit, I was more scared for my brother. He can't handle as much as I can. "So..." Ghirahim continues. "What will it be?"

I bring both my eyes on both Demise and my injured brother, who didn't make any eye contact, however he was conscious, just not looking, possible signs of shame. I don't have the proper response, I don't know what to say or do. This wasn't a stalemate so I couldn't bide my time, I didn't have any time.

I had to choose something, and Ghirahim's patience won't last long.


	10. A Show Down Between Lords: Part 1

**A/N:** Sorry for slacking off on working on this haha. Don't worry I'm not dead... yet but it may happen. However I won't forgot what I am working on, just taking a break if that ever happens. Or if I am simply too busy, much like the past month. It will continue to be like that because 1. My mother is going through chemo for cancer 2. I have many other things besides writing, which are: making videos,art,taking care of my many pets and family xD and 3. Cause I get a writer's block on this.

You can find me on deviantart under the name **Redwolfless** and for youtube **Redwolfless/xXDarkAngelXx**

My email is **mcnutt714 gmail . com** if you have any questions feel free to speak your mind.

Also reviews are welcome, constructive criticism is accepted and requested! This chapter might be a bit shorter however there will be two or more parts to this chapter name/chapter itself.

* * *

 **From One World To Another**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A show Down Between Lords: Part 1**

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

There I lay, on the ground in my own blood. Listening to Ghirahim and my brother. I couldn't look, I felt awful for being so weak. I can't take a hit like Dakota. Even with my eyes closed I could smell my brother's blood seeping out of him.

The sunlight was blocked by the large shadow of Demise, the demon king himself.

Without thinking, tears fell from my tightly closed eyes, At this point I was rendered useless, there was no way I could battle now, and I could tell my brother was going to fight, no matter what the cost would be. That was just his nature... his way...

As I sobbed I could hear Demise turn towards my broken form, and I felt like he'd butcher me at any moment. Without even noticing, I reverted back to my normal form, just a pale sandy golden coat, much lighter in color than big brother's. I lost quite a bit of energy. My sobbing become quieter as I risked a peek towards Dakota and Ghirahim. Sadly my ears couldn't pick up what they were saying.

My only hope was to contact Dakota and convince him to back down, and those chances were slim if not impossible.

 _'Dakota, don't fight. Not now pl-'_ I started to mentally say. _**'SHUT UP!'**_ Dakota snarled back at me, whilst remaining calm as ever on the outside. Anyone who would be looking at him, wouldn't be able to tell the fury in his mind. Damn... _'Please brother...'_ I beg, showing my ever blue eyes in hopes he'd look and change his mind. Pity was my only hope to get him to listen, I know that tone of his.

 _'If we keep rolling over, we're no better than a dog. I don't want to roll over and beg. I'm going to fight. Your an idiot for thinking I'd ever keep bowing down to scum like Ghirahim!'_ Dakota hissed aloud during that mental speech. Sighing I give a small _'Alright...'_ before taking my eyes off the scene, no way I'd want to watch my brother possibly getting torn apart again, let alone him on a murderous rampage.

* * *

 **Dakota's P.O.V.**

 _Stupid, stupid,_ _ **STUPID BROTHER!**_ Does he seriously think I will listen to him and yield to these worthless demons! Just the thought makes my brain scream for vengeance that still has yet to be justified.

In my growling fest I failed to notice Ghirahim getting even more impatient and possibly thinking I was growling at him. The demon lord pressed one of his black sabers down on my throat, the small stream of blood turning into a river of thick crimson.

Grunting, I try to move away from the blade, only succeeding in getting the demon to press it harder against my throat. It was either bow or die at this point. And I was sure I'd die regardless eventually by his hands. Not that death has much consequence for me...

No,if I was going down for good I'd want a far more victorious death. One by my brother, am I crazy for wanting that? Maybe, but hell I've done crazier things! "Go on..." I taunt the demon, finding my options limited to either resist or give in. However if I was going down I'd surely taunt the shit out of him. Imagine his face if I did manage to beat him through all this. Never in my life have I wanted to taunt someone to death. Make them actually want to die being taunted or even want to be taunted and teased for the rest of their life.

 _Ha_

"Do it Ghirahim!" I hiss, pressing my neck on the blade to prove my point. If I was correct, he wouldn't do it, or even if he did, I would likely survive the injury... by that I mean hopefully.

When he didn't I scowled at him from the side, urging him to make the fatal blow. _Screw this demon, screw captivity!_ "And why would I do that?" He taunts back, he must of saw right through me.

Snorting hot air from my nose I respond in a sarcastic and sadistic voice. "Because you won't break me. You don't even know how." I bray, giving him a smile mixed with a snarl. Ghirahim gritting his teeth, tightening his grip on his blade.

Deciding to press the nail in further I continue. "No one has ever succeeded. They all failed and so shall you." I chuckle at this, turning my head more to look him dead in the eyes. I calculated if I acted like this, my chances would increase, maybe even catch him off guard.

"So go on Ghirahim, its not that hard." I counter myself, earning a small growl from him.

"A demon lord such as yourself can surely fell such a mighty beast such as I. Need I remind you that if you don't I'll kill you instead." I banter on, my voice turning hoarse with a shrill hiss of both excitement and an undying rage.

Suddenly the tables turned and Ghirahim smirks. "You don't think I'll kill you? Is that what your clinging to with such faith? Pathetic..." The demon lord snaps, pressing the blade even further, which makes me surprised, however I quickly realize Ghirahim has some hesitance hidden away. "No, I know you can't. If I were serious enough to kill you myself I'd give up all control and have someone else do it, but that I don't think would be fun for me." I continue. Obviously I wasn't really willing to give up anymore control than I already had. Bluffing was safer than actually doing the real thing.

However if I did give up all control I would get the death I wish for. Little brother would have to kill me then. "Then do it oh _'mighty beast'_." Ghirahim moved quickly, leaping back a few meters away from me, however in doing so he make a deep cut on my chest, obviously taunting me to do what I stated.

Turning around to face this blasted demon, ignoring both Demise and my fallen brother. Ghirahim and I were both in a taunting game, and soon enough one of us would yield and the other would win. And we both knew it. Neither of us wanted nor liked to loose, and this time I will be sure to win.

I could tell Ghirahim was testing me, he was smart, and I hated that. It was technically a worthless bluff, the risks are too high to allow myself to give up total control of my body. However I hate backing down. _I'm gonna do it._ I mentally prepare myself while narrowing my eyes at the demon lord.

I knew for a fact if I went bellow 30% of my power reserves I'd surely slip from some of my sanity or worse... my own consciousness. This power was a curse, always having to set aside some of my power to keep myself calm and in control, but fuck it.

Closing my eyes, I try to calm myself. My own heart was beating wildly, trying to run away from the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Taking a deep breath while I let myself calm down mentally, allowing what ever dared slip into my mind in.

Ghirahim was apparently getting furious at my standing around like an idiot so he started to saunter over slowly getting ready to say something annoying.

Quickly opening my eyes, he stops, frozen, or rather confused at what he was seeing. I could feel blood pouring out of my eyes, the red blindingly bright eyes were now replaced with a blacker than a black void. And a pupil that was blood red. The blood never once hit the ground, it stayed stuck on my cheeks and jawline like it was meant to stay there forever.

Getting into a defensive stance, I smile wickedly. "Ready or not Ghirahim! Here _'we'_ come!" And with those words, I felt the last of my restraint slip out the door. My first thought was _'This is bad!'_ I had gotten a bit to caught up in the moment and let more than 30% slip away.

The next thing I know I'm oddly still in control, perhaps they decided to slack off when I finally let my past lives have a chance to take over, good because I'm still smarter than any of them, with the exception of one. Still I am better than all of them, the only one that has compassion and a caring forgiving nature. Well sometimes it's a curse.

Ghirahim readies his twin sabers, taking careful slow steps closer to me, and he flinches out of caution when I bend over, eyes boring into the ground, with a scowl and pain riddled face.

I was in so much pain, and I don't think anyone ever knew how much it hurt to under go this, not to mention I still had the wounds I obtained while fighting in this realm. My bones were crunching and snapping into a much larger form, one that even Ghirahim's master Demise would need to look at eye level with me, and Ghirahim himself would have to look up to make eye contact.

Jagged red glowing vein markings befell from my eyes, pulsing a bright red hue. I wasn't aware my pain dulling, I was too indulged in how good it felt to allow myself to relax for the first time in a couple years. The sunlight that was beating down on me, was slowly but surely healing my wounds.

Instead of becoming thicker and more muscular, I became taller and leaner, however I still retained my naturally blocky build. This form was useful for quick yet hard attacks, more offensive than defensive. However it wasn't my style. My preference is defensive, holding back until the end, able to take blow after blow without a sign of slowing down. My stamina allows such, But I'm willing to make an exception just this once. My hide would become much thicker and harder to break, mainly my tail and nape, two important weak spots.

 _Oh, Ghirahim's face right now!_

Oddly enough I was chuckling to myself. I knew this situation shouldn't have that, specially from me, however it just felt so nice to relax for once. I felt free, easy going, and most of all ready to lay down a beating on a certain demon lord. "Well Ghirahim? Having second thoughts?" I bray loudly, shaking my head in doing so, not out of annoyance or anger, purely out of excitement. The thrill of battle always got me going, even if I was loosing.

That got a scowl out of him, like he was outraged, even sick with anger. Then I see that famous demon lord turn that frown upside down. Into a sly smirk, like he knew something I didn't. "Hardly." He states simply, readying in swords. "Come at me _'pet'_." He taunts, taking a few steps backwards, intending to anger me, knowing full well that name would piss me off.

"Oh that does it." I snarl under my breath, inclining my head so I held an arch in my neck, like a proud stallion. Tail lashing about angrily, then it hit me.

 _He doesn't think I'm fast enough in this form,!Ha! Hilarious!_

I take bold heavy steps to match his own, not allowing him to get any further than he already is. I'm purposely acting bulky and slow, a tactic to throw him off. And surely it would work. I had too!

Ghirahim didn't appear to actually want to attack first, and this gets me impatient. However I bit down my impatient attitude and wait. One of us will need to attack soon if we wanted this to end. And I wasn't going to make the mistake of jumping first.

My proud stance changed into a more feral stalk, with my head low and my lengthy tail outstretched at an angle. A more alpha wolf posture, but it should get my point across if there are wolves in this world.

I was the alpha here, and Ghirahim better know it before I kill him. No one pisses off me and escapes scott free!

Both of us are circling each other, in a temporary truce before the battle begins. Both of us looking one another up and down, studying intently. When this continues on for another 30 seconds, my void eyes narrow in irritation.

To try and get this going I fake lunge, charging with minimal speed, letting out a shrill roar. This action in turn gets Ghirahim moving, leaping backwards when I let loose this empty attack attempt. But just as quickly as I lunge, I make damn well sure to increase the distance right afterwards, and with surprising speed.

 _Uh oh... Opps..._

Ghirahim shows a sure sign of being surprised, however he quickly hid it with a scowl. _God why does everyone always scowl at me!_ I forgot to keep up the act of being slow and bulky. Well that element of surprise is gone. The pale demon's eyes are twitching with annoyance, his hands tighten around those black twin sabers.

Right now this demon lord was no longer moving along with my circling, leaving me to do that. The only movement he made was the occasional swing of his swords to try and bait me out. Other than that he never turned his back on me.

His bright cloak disappearing in a sea of his over flamboyant diamond show.

The growling fest I was making sounded like a lion mixed in with a wolf, creating a hellish sound, coming from my snarling face. Perhaps there was even a bit of a dragon sound in there too. And when I don't get the reaction I was hoping for I take it up a few notches.

Immediately I stopped my circling like a frenzied shark. stomping my clawed paws into the coarse grass. Arching my neck before I let out a deep hoarse roar. It only lasted about 6 seconds, but it was loud, not in the sense of causing physical pain in ones ears, but enough to sound quite intimidating.

These kinds of roars are often practiced before dakotians fight. I was simply following my instinct. Some instincts of ours still remain feral and savage, despite our intelligence. And not all fights take place after a pair exchange roars. If there is a huge difference the looser of the roar test would yield or back out, but some cases slip through with the fight happening, even a completely unexpected outcome after the fight.

My primal instinct was practically controlling my actions at this point, my stance wide as I simply stare at the tense demon lord, my mouth half open awaiting a roar in return. A roar that won't come. Even during my clouded actions I noticed Ghirahim flinch at the roar, damn he sure was tense, perhaps I intimidated him for once!

Yet Ghirahim was determined to drive my patient to its untimely demise. Both of us are determined to wait for one to attack. And by the looks of it this won't end soon unless I take charge.

My habit sticks out again, my head shaking out of annoyance. And my tail whipped around in unison to my head toss. Lets do this already.

Without warning I charge in a blur of black and red, my claws raking up the grass. Before I even come within 3 meters Ghirahim snapped his fingers, disappearing much to my dismay. I force myself to an instant stop, ears flicking around awaiting any sound that he may cause.

My eyes are worthless to me, so is my sense of smell, which is non-existent. These two disadvantages turned my hearing into a blessing. Where are you? I had to block out the sounds emitting from Demise and my brother, listening for any tell tale sign of Ghirahim.

 _Damn! Where the hell is he?!_

He must either be gone or in the air, if he were touching the ground I'd be able to find him immediately if I focused hard enough. Then I hear a snap of fingers, which sounded dangerously close to me. "Are you that dense? Stupid fur ball!" The demon taunts in my ears. In fact right behind me off the ground a few feet. I didn't bother looking around, I'm such an idiot at times. I whirl around, eyes widening in surprise at what I saw. Ghirahim, stood on what looked like his classical diamond barrier, well more like a platform now _... And... shit..._

* * *

Reacting quickly I roll out of the way, going under the platform/barrier for cover. I didn't have time to think or counter because a wave of daggers were shot at me without mercy. Thankfully I pulled a Skylar and managed to dodge them all. Righting my self before the daggers even make contact with the ground or whatever lay in their path, I jump upwards ramming into the platform Ghirahim had summoned with full force in one fluid motion.

The demon stumbled, luckily remaining upright to my dismay, then proceeds to jump off and do a flip... _Nice. Was it bad I think that was awesome?_

The amount of force I put into that head on collision caused the conjured platform to burst into diamonds, fading away quickly before I could blink. Close combat won't be happening from the looks of it. I sigh inwardly at that, while remaining stone cold on the outside.

Hot air shot out of my nose. My wings twitch, the only warning sign before I easily launched upwards, taking flight. And as I do I throw my head back, using my front legs to steady my body for what was about to come. The entire length of my tail stretched behind me for further support.

Seconds later my head comes back to show Ghirahim what is about to be sent his way. My mouth half cocked open as red electric bolts crackled and flew out of my mouth. In a thick glowing red beam of electricity speeding towards the pale demon.

The force of the attack I launched did in fact send me back a few feet, wings flapping harshly to accommodate the sudden change.

I see Ghiragim snap his fingers again, a bit too late. His twin sabers attracted the bolt, after all metal does strengthen electricity. I smirk behind the ever flowing red stream of electricity. I had hit this ego driven demon good. A direct hit!

Now was my chance for that much needed close combat. Tucking my wings in I go into a swan dive, at an angle so I was speeding towards Ghirahim. I kept the electricity flowing until I was right upon him. I could see the red bolts dancing over him, obviously paralyzed from that attack, but I knew for not much longer.

Surprisingly he manages to block my headbutt with his swords in an 'x' formation.

 _Guess I didn't shoot him up with enough bolts, darn._ Instead of trying to force the blades back I myself retreat, side stepping him for an opening without blades ready to cut into my hide. As I do this Ghirahim takes his chance, coming on the offensive. His target was obvious, and it was also wide open.

I don't often leave my tail wide open, however when I do its merely bait, but Ghirahim had no weak spot I knew of. This made my baiting trick quite risky.

Alas I was still determined to use it as bait, letting it trail openly behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Ghirahim smirk like he had everything under control. As he nears it I do something unexpected. I hit him head on with it, the pair of black sabers smacking into my much stronger tail.

A thud was heard, and Ghirahim grunted when his blades were forced back. Shock was all over his face. Yet he didn't teleport, he didn't retreat in any manner. Either he was being stubborn or planning something.

Out of caution I decide to take action and return to a safe distance, ignoring his smug look.

"My my someone sure is skittish today." He says with fake sympathy and real amusement. My response was a 'tch' then a "Don't get ahead of yourself!" I bray, tossing my head out of that blasted habit. This time I put enough force into this head toss to let the cracking of bones be broad casted aloud.

If I was older, I'd defiantly get authority from that.

Our fight was put on hold and now we both were back to circling one another. A few times Ghirahim faked an attack, getting me to flinch a few times with each attempt he made. I did the same, however Ghirahim wasn't buying it anymore.

"Come on Ghirahim! I thought we were fighting, not dancing!" I taunt, bringing myself into a trot, still circling him with ease.

I appear to be getting on his nerves, good. I need him pissed and unfocused. Even though I was moving around quite a bit, my stamina won't be affected too badly. I've trained my whole life for this fighting style, for me I'm still quite young. My brother and I will outlive our friends and family, which is sad but it gives us more time to perfect and master abilities.

For once the blasted demon holds his tongue, serves him right. When he raises one of his hands, preparing to snap his fingers all movements of mine are halted as I tense up. Narrowing my eyes to watch warily.

I was silent, no growling or taunting coming from me as I watch. Ghirahim was grinning about something stupid or sneaky most likely. Slowly he snapped his fingers, gauging my reaction.

My eyes dart around, while never leaving Ghirahim out of site. Nothing appeared to be happening. And that unsettled me. My instinct would be to attack, however I'm not that stupid to jump into battle with unknown factors at play... well mostly.

* * *

 **Ghirahim's P.O.V.**

This constant circling is beginning to wear down my patience. Of course it was good since it gave me time to construct a plan. I admit that Dakota is formidable, and of course a nuisance, but I'd never say it aloud.

 _The first part that is. I would definitely let him know how annoying he can be._

I laughed internally at his response to me snapping my fingers. It appears that gave me some more time at forming a plan. Stupid fur ball thinks anytime I snap my fingers something will happen. Funny really! Just as paranoid as sky child. His reaction time is and will always be a problem, I'd have to be quicker if I want to get anywhere.

When nothing happened he started to move again, at a slow pace. I could tell he wasn't going to be attacking right now. _Guess its my turn._

I clash both my twin blades together in an 'x' formation. Swinging them out in unison just as quickly before I charge head on. Great, now I Ghiraghim, Demon Lord am attacking like an idiot. It was dangerous but my best bet as trying to bait him out won't work. Nor would trying to get him without his noticing.

Dakota from my spectating was a offensive close combat fighter. And tends to fight head on while using taunts and baiting to draw out his enemies. _Honestly I do like his style, maybe that's why I like him so much._

He stops moving around, widening his already tense stance with his head lowered.

I already know what his first move is, he likes head butts. As I near him, I ready my blades in a semi 'x' formation. Just as I thought, he is going to head butt. Dakota too charged, his head lower than it was already, giving a good angle for his horns.

I frown as I get nearer, how dull of him to use the same attacks, but I do admit that attack from before sure did catch me off guard, I was lucky to still be able to move and defend myself. When I do come within range, he suddenly reels to the side, getting me to gasp silently with wide eyes.

Now he had a half smile on his face, then he charged my right side. His speed was making my furious. Good thing I unconsciously turned to block him, I don't have enough time to snap myself to safety.

His blood red horns collide harshly with my twin sabers, and he kept on pushing, trying to get me to back up.

Thinking quickly I bring a single knee up to Dakota's annoying face, hitting him right in the temple, this doesn't get him to back off. However his eyes do close and scrunch up from that sudden blow.

He growls loudly, jerking his head downward with enough force to get me to stumble forward a step or two. Then his head breaks away from my blades. Right now everything seemed to slow as I kept on falling forward, still managing to hold my precious weapons.

I failed to notice his wings flying open, remaining outstretched and low to the ground like ever other part of him. Now the dakotian started to twist to the left, his right wing coming straight for my lower chest. Right as the massive wing makes contact everything speeds back up to normal.

I grunted, gritting my teeth together as I am sent reeling to the side from that blow. Damn, never thought his wings were that strong. As I stand up from where I had landed I take the few seconds to snap out of his range.

Disappearing in my usual diamond way. Reappearing a few more meters away, before he can charge me again. And as I do disappear he halts in the area with dissipating diamonds, looking around with his stone cold expression. His ears flicking around for any sure sign of me. At this time I notice how much he uses his ears, not once have I seen him use his nose. And his eyes are almost never used either.

That's his weakness that I know of, however without those two his hearing is heightened. That is the main problem. My best bet is to take out his hearing.

"Coward!" He bellows, taking me out of my thoughts. His expression was a harsh disappointed scowl, maybe an annoyed scowl if not worse. He was staring me down, not bothering to chase after me.

His tail was flicking wildly behind him. This time his stance was tall and proud, the arch in his neck made him look imposing.

He does have good posture, like he trained his whole life for that and that alone. "If I'm such a _'coward'_ as you say then come at me! Stop being a _'Coward'_ yourself! You were talking all big before! What ever happened to killing me uh?" I counter, smirking madly when I see his face tense up into a fierce snarl.

His teeth were likely the worse thing I could get hit by at this point, they were dangerous as they were pretty.

"We're not getting anywhere with these breaks. I suggest we get a move on, no more games Ghirahim. If you won't fight I'll take that as you letting us go." He hisses during his small speech. I clutch my weapons harder, keeping them pointed at my opponent. If he wants to fight all out he will need to stop playing this game of chicken along with me.

"Very well..." I hiss venomously, twirling both blades around in unison before I make a slow saunter over to him.

He seems to have caught on that I won't tolerate his wanting to play chicken either, so he too walks closer, taking tense wary steps. Never once did his eyes or ears stray from my direction. He is still a considerable distance from me when he halts for a second only to break into a full on sprint towards I the mighty Lord Ghirahim.

To be honest his sudden halt did make me think he had no intention of doing as we both agreed. But I was completely caught off guard by his sudden charge. _Another reason I like him, he is unpredictable like that._

 _Always surprising me, confusing me. Finding a way to grate my nerves. Always able to bounce back full force._

Still I am ready for that attack, deep down I knew he won't go back on his word, he's that kind of being. Side stepping as he charges like an enraged bull. Just as quickly as he charged, he stopped himself, whirling around to face me.

However I had my own plans, and as he keeps turning to face me I keep spinning around by his rear to stay out of his way. The head was more dangerous from what I learned in all the other times facing off against him. My target was his tail again, even if it is a considerable amount stronger. Apparently he wasn't having that.

His turning towards me changed to the other way in the blink of an eye. His tail tensing up as it came, seeking to knock me off my feet. Instinctively I jump, seeking to dodge the tail speeding towards me.

Now was my chance. As I hit the maximum height I will get from that jump, I ready my blades as gravity takes me back down. And his tail was right in my line of sight.

He must of seen this because Dakota was already having his long tail retreat to his side. Jumping away when my weapons were just about to hit the ground. The force in his jump sent him reeling backwards in mid air. That is when I realized that his hind legs are not a good target to ever go after. When he does land back on the ground his hind legs hit first.

Still he was being sent backwards, and as soon as his front legs hit the coarse grass, his wings are sent downward. And oddly enough he uses the hooked claws on them to help stop his movements, digging them deeply into the ground.

Standing up from when I hit the ground, my face only contained a neutral expression. Dakota does manage to stop, quite quickly considering how fast he was moving backwards. He dusted off his wings by flapping them harshly. I knew this was going to be a long and tiresome battle, and I sigh inwardly at the thought.


	11. A Show Down Between Lords: Part 2

**Sorry for the wait but chapter 11 is out!**

From One World To Another

Chapter 11

A Showdown Between Lords Part 2

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

In my time lying here bleeding out, I take some time to watch the fight, even if it made me cringe or regret my past choices and actions. I even stare down Demise's form. Not that I was impressed by him or anything, I was just looking for a weakness.

However I was left with none.

Taking deep breaths in attempt to calm myself down. The pain was slowly becoming almost bearable.

The fight seemed to be getting nowhere. I take notice to my brother fighting more offensively than normal, which made me a tad nervous. Well considering the situation I should be extremely worried. Ghirahim moves in, snapping his fingers to summon his usual wave of daggers. They appeared behind my brother, whom was looking around.

At this rate he'd not notice them. _'Behind you brother!'_ I say as firmly as I can. I should've kept quiet, because now most of his back was towards the demon. Big brother manages to _'Skylar'_ his way out of their way. Jumping out of the air still focused on the attack that had almost hit him. _'Butt out!'_ He snarls back at me.

My drooped eyes widen when I see Ghirahim jump towards the now descending big brother of mine. _'BEHIND Y-'_ I can't even finish as Dakota cries out.

Ghirahim landed a good blow to his shoulder blades, one I thought would end the fight quickly. Luckily my sibling can take many hits. Dakota's backside was spraying out blood from the hit, both sabers the pale demon uses had hit directly on.

The demon lord seemed very upset that brother's blood got on his suit or whatever you'd call it. Grunting with gritted teeth before he summoned another army of daggers.

This so called demon lord was about to send the daggers towards Dakota, however a booming voice intervened. A voice that sent every hair on my body to stand up in terror. "Ghirahim you're taking too long. I have shit to do. Being trapped back in that place has made me very anxious to continue what I started before. I'm leaving, better things await me." Demise growled in annoyance, not even giving Ghirahim time to respond let alone dodge a strong blow made by Dakota.

Such force brought down upon Ghirahim's chest caused an audible gasp that made even me smirk.

The blow sent him reeling back, falling on his backside. However Ghirahim teleported out of the way when Dakota came from above, in a full out swan dive. His claws outstretched and ready to sink into pale flesh.

 _'DAMMIT!'_ Dakota bellowed in our linked thoughts. Slamming a single paw into the ground out of frustration.

Everything was happening fast, like really fast. I hadn't noticed that Demise left, or teleported away to god knows where. On the other hand I was no longer in the demon king's shadow. And therefore can heal. I do hope I can back up big brother soon, not that he'd want it.

Feeling some comfort from the sun I loosen up, relaxing every muscle in my body despite the obvious and dangerous fight taking place right next door. The fight kept up for what seemed like eternity, neither of them backing down, either showing signs of slowing down or tiring.

* * *

 **Dakota's P.O.V.**

 _'So... A development. Demise got bored, good right?'_ I think hopefully, no I had no reason for hope when it came to him... What worried me is what he will be doing, or more likely where...

My thoughts were abruptly forced out of me when I felt the hilt of one of Ghirahim's weapons make contact in my temple. I did step back, scrunching my eyes shut from the sudden blow. Apparently the pale demon wasn't finished there, he like me was getting bolder with attacks.

Ghirahim brought his knee up to my chin with surprising and painful speed. My entire front half was sent upwards. Teeth gritted harshly against each other. Damn... That really hurt. My 'A' game was starting to fail. My concerns were no longer on myself or my brother but to the beings of this world. That alone was causing me to hold back, get distracted.

Please let them be alright. Little brother never meant this…

Again deep in my thoughts I was suddenly brought out of it with a heavy blow to my right side. Both blades skimming deep wounds over my hide. I bite down on my tongue, the only sound set loose was a hiss of pain.

"What's wrong? Something bothering you my dear friend?" Ghirahim taunts, licking his lips at the sight of my blood spilling out.

Without thinking I shake my head quite violently, eyes shut tight as that taunt got to me. As my head came back towards Ghirahim I let loose a red beam of pure electrical fury. Hopefully at close range I can hit him. My chances of succeeding are in my favor.

 _ **Able to catch me…**_

Luck was not on my side, somehow Ghirahim caught the attack with his sabers. Red eyes widen in pure terror of what could and would happen.

 _ **Unable to tame me…**_

Both sabers fly forwards to only point at me. And before I can dodge or reel out of the way I get hit with my own blast hits me head on, and the only thing I can think of right at this moment was to hold my ground and attempt to cancel it out with enough force.

 _ **One step ahead He'll be…**_

During the duration of the electricity hitting me with full force, I take the time to force energy into my horns. The result was for them to glow with blinding red light. My stances widens so I don't lose ground.

 _ **Dancing in the distance...**_

The sickening sound of crackling energy blocked out the sound of Ghirahim snapping his fingers. To normal beings they'd likely miss it but I heard it... barely. _'Shit... I'm in a bad position.'_ I mentally scold myself for that mistake. _'Should've taken the hit...'_ Next thing I know daggers are penetrating my tough armor like hide from all directions. And to add to it, they're heated up to a scalding temperature.

 _ **I'll show resistance…**_

Wincing I falter, the energy blast of my own doing exploding right in my face as I fall to my knees. Eyes screwed shut in an effort to protect them from the burning of electricity. Right now I wanted to cry out in pain, but I masked the need with fierce growling. Red eyes opened up to stare down this blasted demon but... I saw... nothing but a haze of blurred figures.

 _ **I can go the distance…**_

"This means nothing!" I snarl loudly, glaring down the demon or well trying to. This earns a chuckle, getting me to continue my speech. "What you think you're all high and mighty with just a couple blows? Huh?!" I roar out this time, breathing heavily in attempts to calm myself. _'Alright assholes, if you want some free time you better help me out.'_ I hissed irritably to something or someone that is unknown to most.

 _ **Waving my freedom flag…**_

 ** _'And why would any of us do that, if you die and that brat of a heaven dakotian too so he can't revive you. Our chances of freedom and complete control increase tenfold when the next one of us is born.'_ ** A female voice answers first. _'Oh fuck it's you...'_ I snap back quietly. The voice chuckles softly. _**'Indeed it is...'**_ I was about to respond but Ghirahim did some kind of spin kick right on my snout. Instinctively I sneeze while jumping back now focusing on the battle at hand.

 _ **Like a newborn stag…**_

 _'Go away Tarue. I need someone more capable than a couple thousand year old chick.'_ I hiss while dodge a head on attack done by Ghirahim himself. Thinking quickly I leap back, gaining some distance that was long overdue. _**'Oh now that's just mean. I'm sure Archen would be laughing his ass off, but he isn't available at the moment dearest.'**_ Tarue chuckled, her chuckling echoed and clouded my already clouded mind.

 _ **When all else fails…**_

At least she was distracting me from the constant burning pain from the daggers stuck in my hide. Speaking of which I need to get them out, gah you'd think I won't be hurt by such a stupid cheap shot!

 _ **Set loose the jail…**_

The only appendage I could use to actually get them out would be my tail, sadly no other way to reach the ones my paws can't. Quickly I get to work, taking a perched sitting position as I use both my tail and front legs. Finding every single dagger possible, wincing whenever I removed one. The pads of my paws now had burn marks. _'Must be magic'_ I thought quickly.

Ghirahim must of felt some tiny remorse and let me remove them. _'Thank brother's holy god'_ I praise him, oddly enough. "Do you feel bad about me Ghira?" I use that nickname I find more fitting at times like this. "Is that why you let me pull them out?" I ask with a very innocent yet furious voice at the same time.

Before he can even counter my speech I butt back in, narrowing my eyes, which were still pretty useless at this point. However I don't need them. Again hearing like mine has advantages. By using my hearing I can lock in on vibrations. So technically I'm seeing through my feet or well paws.

But my front paw pads are burned so that could prove bad in the long run. **_'What's wrong Dakota? I thought you needed help. Of course for the right price I'm willing to make a deal with you.'_**

 _'Arrhhh... Alright I'll consider your deal. What could you ever want besides total freedom huh?'_ I say inwardly towards her, getting myself unfocused yet again. Snapping back to reality I take notice that Ghirahim was ranting about something, most likely stupid.

 _ **'More privileges, would that be acceptable?'**_ She asks, but I could tell she was playing coy. _'Alright, very well, I might consider... what kind of privileges?'_ I ask with curiosity, tilting my head. Earning a shout of words from Ghirahim, calling me stupid, like a dumb puppy. Of course I ignored him focusing back on the only help available and at full strength.

 _ **'Well you'll just have to find out afterwards, if that's not acceptable then your out of luck.'**_ Tarue states simply, with a stubborn attitude. Again I sigh outwardly. "Fine..." I said aloud, looking at the ground in shame.

"Fine? That's all you have to say about it?" Ghirahim snaps in a deadly tone, resting one of his hands on his hip. Only holding the one saber with two fingers with the rest. He looked very surprised at my answer.

Snapping out of my clouded mind my eyes open up to bit of a shock. Tarue was awaiting patiently for me to allow complete control. "Oh... I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you..." I say coyly, avoiding eye contact. By now I could just make out his figure.

Again I sigh, well more of a deep breath.

"Alright Tar-" I start to say as a fury of light tan or gold slamming into my dark figure. "What the?!" I snarl trying to shake off my... brother? WHAT THE HELL?! Before I could say something else little brother punched me right in the gut with one of his paws. A quick yet powerful blow to a weak spot of mine.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He hisses at me with un-forbidden rage, keeping me pinned down. Skylar kept delivering blows while Ghirahim merely watched in growing amusement.

He wasn't giving me no time to say anything about it. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH YOU'VE RELAXED AND SET ALL OF YOUR POWER LOOSE. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LET ONE OF THEM FREE?! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He snarled in an outrage, now aiming for my face. And boy did he bruise the hell out of it.

Apparently Ghirahim was sitting down on a conjured diamond barrier chair or something. Just watching my brother beat the shit out of me. With a hand on his cheek and the other held on dearly to his weaponry. This sudden turn of events seemed to have pacified his annoyance to me not listening... good.

Skylar stops eventually after my face was soaked in my own blood. Allowing me time to speak when his expression lightens up. I tilt my head to the side, looking Ghirahim dead in the eye. Even better is that I spit out a mouthful of blood towards him. Sadly it didn't make it anywhere near him, but then again I wasn't expecting it to hit him.

He chuckles at this, but it soon turns into full blown laughter, but otherwise he remained silent.

Looking back at my younger brother I say exactly what I think. "Skylar... you are dear to me. Oh so dear... But I..." Right there I stopped, looking away from him, and certainly not at Ghirahim.

"But what!" Skylar snarled when I didn't continue my sentence. Gritting my teeth I look back at him. Scowling at my brother's short temper much like our father would scowl at us. "I can't lose you! And you can't lose me! So no point in both of us dying!" I hiss, pushing him off me with all my might.

It didn't take much to shove his ass off me. He didn't seem interested in holding my down anymore. "With both of us dead, there is no way to revive, and since I don't contain all of my creator's power I'm not immortal." I take my tone into a hissing whisper.

Skylar's eyes avert my own when I said this. He knew just as well as I did. "So go get your ass to safety. Either I win or I die here. And either you leave and survive or we both die in the end." I said more out loud, my tone in a yelling volume.

When he doesn't respond to me I take action. Ramming him square in the chest. He doesn't try to stop me either, or maybe he is just too caught up in the moment. "So go! GO HOME BROTHER! This is my fight. Your's may lie up ahead, but not now." I snarl with poorly hidden concern. I love him, despite our hardships as siblings.

Brother backs up, obviously a saddened expression blooming on his face. And before I can say anything else he makes a break for it. Having caution in my veins I snap towards Ghirahim who was still sitting, now with both hands on his face, swords at his side.

"Sorry to keep such a lord as yourself waiting, but my brother has elsewhere to be, I'm sure you can guess." I say, spreading my wings, doing a small yet fake respectful bow.

"Shall we continue a battle between lords..." I sneer with sarcasm, getting into a battle stance while wiping off my face to remove at least some blood. Taking a chance, I look back towards my brother, or where he was. Long gone by now, good. Luckily that incident earned us both time to heal, precious time it was.

Most of the wounds I'd undergone WHILE fighting Ghirahim are gone, but the blood should hide it. Not to mention I still have my face screwed up by little brother.

Ghirahim seems to take the charge in this fight. Wasting no time on petty words.

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

I ran, ran as fast as I could. Not even thinking of flying.

Tears broke out once I was at the least a mile away. Shouldn't be too hard or time consuming with the speed of a dakotian. Sadly I'm not nearly as fast as my sibling. However I am much faster in the air. To say I wasn't effected by that speech would be a complete lie.

I know it would be better to use the forest as cover however I needed to feel the wind on my face. I needed to see the land blow me zipping past from my sheer speed.

At times like this I am envious of our top warrior Ari. A hybrid between a golden horned dakotian and a wolf dakotian. The pure embodiment of speed itself. Reaching a maximum speed of 234 miles per hour in a swan dive.

'Damn, now I'm getting more jealous the more I think about that dark red brown kin.' I scold myself that thought. To even think of his speed compared to mine.

When a clearing opens up along the route I'm taking I launch above the tree line with a single bound. Only then spreading my wings into the open partly cloudy sky. To say I'm running or flying blindly is 100% true.

I brought myself to an abrupt stop when I realized I left my brother to die, or worse yet remain there at that demon's mercy. Most would think he has no fear of death. The truth is…

 _He is terrified of it…_

However as long as others are involved his fear is focused on them, not of himself, but then…

 _Wait…_

I turn around while remaining aloft. Eyes widened in true concern. My breathing was slightly above normal, irregular even. In my haze of worry I failed to notice I was slowly approaching where I had fled.

 _'But if I'm no longer a factor... doesn't that mean his fighting spirit and need to protect would be pitiful? Would he suddenly fall into fear? No... he's too smart to let simple fear guide him. But surely he's not dumb enough to allow one of his past lives to fight instead...'_ With that thinking I wasn't going to leave without him. My mind was made up. I've made too many mistakes. It was time to stop being a serious blind fool!

My expression hardens to a determined one. _'Yes, hopefully I can reach them before something bad happens!'_ With that I speed off, tracking my path that I took to get here from the skies.

* * *

 **Dakota's P.O.V.**

This fight was beginning to become completely hopeless. So hopeless that neither of us are slowing down or keeping wounds for more than 5 minutes. Every time I deal enough damage to even slow Ghirahim down he just snaps his fingers and heals instantly.

Same goes for me, I just bide my time and heal using the sun, and as long as it remains partly sunny I'll be okay, but my stamina won't last forever.

 _'Okay okay, A deal I agree Tarue!'_ I snarl inwardly showing a very concerned expression outwardly.

 ** _'About time you damn fool.'_** She responds with a sigh afterwards, obviously her patience was wearing thin. Cringing as I look at the ground. I was surely being baited into an empty deal. If I knew them well enough, which technically I do since I AM them but I am much different.

* * *

 **Ghirahim's P.O.V.**

Honestly how much longer will he realize this is pointless. Even a demon lord such as myself has more important things to tend to, not just keep up this useless un-progressing fight.

I notice a slight change of behavior in him. Looking at his expression, which was blank, eyes staring at me with no sign of blinking or averting. Then I see it, his eyes changed. Not in color, the soul and will behind them changed. A darker person if I dare say was now behind them.

 _What could it be now? This is nothing like before. Better keep my distance…_

From my guessing he's still there yet he's not at the same time. Right as I was about to advance, that pesky brother of his just can't take a hint.

A blur of white and blue landed to Dakota's sidem but neither siblings said anything as of this moment. My hands clenched tighter on each weapon of mine, a furious expression littered on my face. If this gets any more annoying I'll kill the younger one!

"Hey!" Skylar snarled at his sibling, waving his wing and paw in his face. Oh I do hope another beating or fight breaks out! More entertainment for me on my part. That was this wasn't a total waste of time.

Dakota seems to remain unemotional and oblivious to him. But that soon disappears, even the eyes of whatever was taking his place. What happens next truly shocks me to some degree.

Dakota's face turned into pure rage, his teeth gritting together. Lighting fast movement on his part was released, but to me it seemed to go in slow motion. Truly Dakota was pissed, this got a chuckle from me, but neither noticed.

Next thing I and Skylar know is Dakota is laying a beating down on his foolish sibling.

Five hits before the younger managed to get himself composed and at a safe distance. Multiple gashes from what I believe is from Dakota's claws.

"I GAVE YOU SPECIFIC ORDERS! YOU HAVE A LOWER RANK AND THEREFORE MUST FOLLOW!" Dakota roared in nothing but rage, eyes turned to slits like a pissed off cat. "I'm not making any more mistakes, I'll not leave you alone this time!" His brother responded in a less annoying tone.

Snapping my fingers I once again summon my make shift chair made of what I use to make my barriers. Now I'll just watch, this better be entertaining! I rest a single hand on my face with the other relaxing on my lap.

I don't even bother holding onto my blades, no need when they're both about to kill each other.

"You're just as foolish to come back, you keep making mistakes Skylar. This will be your last..." Dakota snarled in a deadly tone, he wasn't yelling when he said this. However is voice had malice on the surface.

"And after I'm done beating some sense into you, I'll finish what needs to be ended." His voice continued with deadliness lined in it. Never thought he'd turn on his own brother. This is so much more interesting!

I became aware of thunder crackling followed by a red flash from the skies as all clouds formed together to turn a pure black color. When I notice the sudden change I straighten up from my position, staring up with narrowed eyes.

The clouds struggled to contain the sudden outburst, the red lightning seeping out from now and then.

My attention was brought back to the pair when the younger leaped back completely out of the dark clouds radius. Thinking quickly I snap away my sabers, not really wanting to get hit by any stray lightning or any blasts like before.

My actions still evades them completely.

The cloud seemed to force all lightning to the very center, directly above Dakota himself.

 _'What is going on?'_ The question I thought was answered right afterwards. With a massive strike of jagged red struck down upon the black beast that I admire secretly.

The arch in Dakota's neck was forever firm as the lightning struck right through him, smacking into the ground, and when it collided it fanned out like fire, completely enveloping the black dakotian in red lightning induced flames.

I sit forward more, folding my own chin with one of my hands, eyes narrowed in on the older, this definitely caught my attention.

What caught my attention more was what will the little one do?

I watched ever quietly as to how this would play out.

Dakota took a deep breath, closing his eyes during it. After three seconds on the dot his eyes opened. Then he yelled out something I found odd and annoying. I mean like why name an attack or does it have a deeper meaning.

"Subjugation Duel!" The sound of his voice was normal, but it was odd for words to be barked out before an attack. It would defeat the whole purpose!

Skylar's eyes narrowed, he was scowling. They sure did that a lot, must have some meaning between them.

Gasping quite audibly I nearly fell off my summoned seat from leaning forward too much.

"Till one of us falls brother." Dakota hissed in annoyance acting as if his brother were a mere insect, while keeping a stone cold face to hide his hesitation and concern.

The younger suddenly lit up in pure blue flames, seemingly seeping out of the ground itself. Skylar shook his head, almost disappointed at this. "Fine, if I win you will accept my help." The white beast choked out, knowing his chances of winning must be slim.

"When I win you'll know what I ask of." Dakota snarled with the slightest hint of excitement, tilting his head towards myself as if to double check I wasn't up to anything. Like I was! This is much better, just sit back and watch is all I needed to do of now!

"If you win..." Skylar trailed off, looking concerned for a few seconds, but it soon left back to the scowl.

* * *

 **Third Person**

Three beings, two siblings, one lords. All with one goal, to win. All wanting to get this over with and resume life. That is if they don't die first. What seems like a dream lay before one of them. Two beings with such power they could shake the earth with their mighty roars.

Those brothers stood still as statues, the wind causing their fur and some body parts to move alongside it. The only evidence of life was the shallow breath and the hearts beating against their chests. Eyes never once blinking, never once showing cowardice.

A dream was what it seemed to the youngest, the thought of having to fight his brother over something so utterly stupid. The fear residing deep down as his defeat would surely come.

Yes the white beast knew defeat, he could taste the defeat riddled in the dirt even beforehand. As for the darker, well he was excited, yet feared his day would come when he too tasted defeat by his own blood.

Dark clouds still remained looming over the oldest, red lightning seemed to have been scared off for now. Clouds of void seemed to be repelled by the sunny day just where the other sibling stand, shining down on his luminescent pelt.

Suddenly as the younger began to advance the lightning revived itself. In red flashes the battle began.

Dakota launched himself forward when his brother was blinded. Teeth seeking a target while white feathered wings clashed his neck and chest. Small paws fitted with razor sharp blue talons dug into his stomach, causing a eree snarl.

Skylar was beneath his kin, thrashing wildly to get free, he knew the first to be subdued was the loser, and he did not intend to end it so quickly. The darker of the two scrunched his nose and snout up when his brother raked a talon fitted paw across his face.

Dakota reared back, giving his brother some space, holding a single paw gently over the freshly cut wound that laid across his snout. Four deep gashes over his temple.

A pure white blur became a reality when Skylar staggered upright, wasting no time and charged. He was flying low to the ground, easily gaining speed.

A blue orb of nothing but concentrated power formed between his jaws. It grew quickly, released to speed towards the blinded brother who wiped the blood away from his eyes. Red blood blended in easily with his glowing eyes. The next moment the blue orb was cut in half by a single forelegs.

The younger of the two stopped, landing roughly on the ground wide eyed. Ghirahim only leaned forward, very interested in the match.

Black and white clashed the next second, blue and red horns locked in a fight for dominance. Skylar knew he'd lose this match easily, jumping back as Dakota's wings attempted to sweep him off his feet.

The white beast roared in outrage, only to be roared back at, a much louder stronger voice had him reeling away. Dodging and weaving away from streaks of fire being shot at him. The bigger brother charged, the younger jumping up into the air. Head lifted up as he formed another concentrated orb of blue energy.

Quickly he shot it downwards to his brother. Said brother rolled to the side, launching upwards towards the now fleeing brother of his. Skylar was superior in the air, which is why he had taken to flying. His much slower counterpart trailed a distance behind, shooting blasts of energy his way.

Neither one blinks, focused on winning and not getting hit.

Suddenly Dakota's flying speed increased as he became enveloped in black and red flames, coming within mere feet of his much faster flying brother. Said faster brother whirled around to lock talons with Dakota. Both spiraling around using their weight and the gravity to try and get one another unbalanced.

Dakota being heavier easily one that fight, whirling one more time before sending Skylar crashing into the ground. A grunt was released from the white beast that had Ghirahim chuckling darkly. The crash site was covering up in dust from the harsh impact.

Feathers shot through the cover Skylar had, digging into Dakota's under belly earning an unpleasant hiss.

Sending another blast of unnatural fire, blue and white suddenly sped out of the dust cloud, flying low to the ground at blazing speed. Coming around in one big U-turn to crash his blue horns into Dakota. Both landing on the ground toppling over one another.

Not even a second later they clashed heads and claws. Each going in for a bite while the other reeled back and returned the favor.

The constant dodging had Dakota spin around with his strong wings, smacking at Skylar's legs forcing him onto his back. Going in for the finishing blow, Dakota only missed and smacked his face into the ground as Skylar rolled out of the way. Coming in to bash his own wings at his brother.

Who's much heavier frame allowed him to stay standing, red eyes slowly turning to glare at his brother's failed attempt. Striking like a viper, jaws opened quickly biting into nothing but thin air as Skylar jumped behind his brother.


	12. A Show Down Between Lords: Part 3

I am going to be wrapping this up as soon as possible because I plan on having a sequel

* * *

 **Chapter 12 A Showdown Between Lords Part 3**

* * *

 **Third Person**

Snapping of jaws, the crunching of flesh and bone. Neither brother showed signs of slowing down. Attacking with melee and melee alone. Now it was just a battle of dominance. A battle to see who was stronger. To see who was worthy of being at the top of the hierarchy their kind as so painstakingly setup.

While Skylar clearly had the speed advantage, his darker brother kept thwarting him with unexpected blows from his wings to his tail. Dakota was blessed with his stamina and unpredictability.

What was a battle appeared to be a dance of death. An angel clearly dancing with the devil. Both somewhat enjoyed the thrill it brought. Precise movements kept them both on the ropes. Brutal attacks kicked up dust and dirt.

Ghirahim was watching with complete interest now. As both brother's stopped holding back, the obvious change in their intentions and movements. Dodging, countering and dodging again. Like an intense dance that was formed by gods themselves. Graceful and deadly all the same. Both did have blood on them, and most was not their own.

In speed Dakota was only a step behind, a single second keeping his brother from getting hammered and beaten into a pult with the superior attack that Dakota possessed. The younger took to the air, firing his precious and dangerous feathers towards his elder brother. The elder simply rolled out of the way. Taking to the air half a second later. He who was already charging an attack.

Skylar retreated as Dakota's intentions became clear. Darting across the sky like an angelic graceful dancer. Shortly after he was followed by Dakota's attack. Glowing red lightning bolts chased after the lighter being, roaring as it touched anything that was near it.

A white blur kept at bay by this attack. Yet even after missing his brother the first time Dakota kept it up, chasing Skylar. Aiming where he would've gone, but his faster counterpart weaved and dodged it at every turn.

Alas Dakota gave up that attack, shaking his head with utter annoyance before lunging for said brother. Furious that his brother was one step ahead the whole time.

Rage is what fueled a shadow dakotian's power. Hope is what fuels a heaven dakotian's power. That very rage turns into hate as hope stays the same. Hate fuels the weak while hope fueled the strong. Both struggling to stay above one another. Even as one becomes stronger the other must do the same.

If you don't you will fail, and you will be forgotten. Shamed upon even.

This rage boiled into hate inside Dakota's mind, sending him further over the edge so he could win this fight. Hating his brother for coming back. Hating Ghirahim, and hating the situation most of all.

The brothers climb higher into the sky, circling each other as they just kept going higher and higher.

What happens when enough hate fills up and boils over the edge? It turns to pure raw power. As Dakota closed in on his brother from the side, his speed becoming greater. Power rising to the point in which his body burst into red and black flames far larger and more wicked than before.

Skylar saw this, his eyes widening at the sight. He to burst into flames of his own. Blue and white clashed with red and black as their talons locked together.

Each trying to jerk one another to flail out of control. The result ending in a deadly spiral downward. Claws, wings, teeth anything deadly enough struck into each other's bodies. Each of their flames repelled one another, not ever mixing. Each flame appear to be afraid of the other, just barely touching as the pair fought in the spiral downward.

Then one slipped up after seconds of falling. The end result was the retreat of Skylar, kicking his older brother in the gut taking flight, flying backwards away from Dakota. Seconds after Dakota righted himself, hovering just a few feet lower than Skylar.

No words spoken but deadly glares were exchanged. Followed by a single roar from each of them. Skylar's sounded higher pitched while Dakota's was deeper and hoarse, and stronger. Skylar ducked into a dive, winged tucked in as he lunged towards the elder brother.

Teeth bared into an uncontrolled snarl. Dakota set loose another mighty roar, this time it effectively shook the very surface itself. Ghirahim had to adjust his sitting position as to not fall over, eyes not once leaving the pair.

Yes to Ghirahim, this was the best entertainment he'd had in a good while. Fully content on letting it go on forever.

The younger and smaller made impact to Dakota's chest with his skull and horns. The force was strong but not enough to send the sturdier brother falling back. A foot or so is as much as Dakota was sent back, claws gripping onto his brother as a result.

Intent on not letting go. Skylar struggled to get free, growling and clawing at said brother. Dakota wasn't letting that happen. Fangs sunk into the white beast's neck, crunching down into bone. The entire time descending till the ground was felt under his feet. While Skylar struggled to get free from the crush grip that killed so many. Even if Dakota's intent was not killing him, Sklyar still knew full well what jaws like his brother's could do.

He was in check, but not quite checkmate. Thinking quickly the younger of the two sent power to his wings, over taking the flames with a pure glowing blue aura. They impacted creating a sonic boom at point blank range of Dakota's shoulder's. The impact was enough to cause gashes and blood to taint those pure wings.

Hissing in contempt and pain was all the eldest did. Not letting go through the whole process. Eyes squinted shut.

But then those red eyes opened quickly and narrowed down as he gave a small smirk. Skylar immediately knew he was in deep shit. How deep? In the pits of hell deep. Dakota's signature attack was just about to be released, and Dakota didn't need to shout it's name to let it be known.

The lighter brother gasped unintentionally, eyes widening. This was checkmate and it was indeed going to hurt. Pain beyond reckoning. With the threat of being in massive pain and losing Skylar yelled out loudly.

"A-alright! You win, just don't use it." With eyes closed shut in pure shame at forfeiting. His heart beating against his chest, adrenaline and fear working as one to give one hell of a reaction. The eldest turned back into his stoic emotion, backing off his brother, scowling even. Scowling like they always did.

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes on the pair. Was it really over so soon? Ah, oh well There was always next time. "Get lost. Go home and find Ari, then go track down my friend's you have hurt so. Don't even think about coming back without them or I will tear you apart, piece by piece brother." Dakota hissed with contempt, loathing.

Which was entirely true, as of right now he hated his brother's holy worthless guts. Skylar responded with a submissive nod and backed off quickly, not once turning his back to his brother or Ghirahim for that matter. Looking utterly defeated.

When the whiter brother was out of site he broke into a full sprint, getting as much distance as he can before he opens the way home.

* * *

 **Dakota's P.O.V.**

' _Damn brother never listens unless you beat him into a bloody pulp.'_ Dakota seethed secretly in rage. Gritting his teeth at no one in particular, and Ghirahim only raised an eyebrow at the action. ' _ **Yes Salv's incarnate is just as stupid as he was a couple thousand years ago.'**_ Tarue added cheerfully, coming back once the younger brother had left the area. ' _ **So, about that deal? I do hope it is still on!'**_ Tarue sneered, she seemed restless to me.

Well all of them where. I'd be too if I were stuck in someone's subconscious with no light and fresh air. ' _Of course you spineless bitch.'_ Dakota hissed with sarcasm, frowning on the outside. ' _ **Thats just cold.'**_ Was Tarue's response to my comment.

' _You are cold.'_ I countered easily. Upon hearing her growl and throw a small fit I smirked, eyes now staring down the spineless bitch in the flesh. Our surroundings were dark and wet. Soundless if you didn't count our breathing. Those red eyes that were the same as mine.

Tarue was larger than me, thanks to her parent's blood she is stronger than any living subspecies of dakotian. The ones my grandfather exterminated from existence, with a few exceptions.

Tarue wasn't a full blood, then she really would be a total bitch, and that wasn't something I wanted to deal with. But who am I kidding? I am Tarue, a reincarnation of her. That thought alone sent chills down my spine. My fur to stand on end in her mere presence and her dark aura that hung around her prideful form.

She grinned at me. Those long saber fangs really added to her appearance. Studded earrings on each side. A lean and somewhat long head. Pointed long ears. Large broad half feathered half dragon wings. Large talons on each foot. A long lean tail that ended in a deadly red bladed tip. Slightly curved blood red horns extended from her skull. Styled red hair that covered most of her neck and forehead. It draped all over her upper body like a horse's mane.

Lean yet thin form is what she had. Tarue was skinny compared to me or my brother, or anyone that I know for that matter. You could just barely see her ribcage under that charcoal fur.

Those features didn't matter it all added to her defined, sculpted body.

The way she held herself reminded me of the demon lord that must be utterly confused at my sudden statue stiff form. ' _Well? Go on.'_ I challenge, giving her my signature scowl. One that I copied from my father. She grinned like some sadistic demon that I know. ' _ **My pleasure.'**_ She scoffed, laughing like someone that belonged in a mental hospital, before she vanished from sight.

I sighed, sitting down to survey my surroundings. Nothing new in the slightest. Yeah I've been here a couple times. A shithole is what it is.

* * *

 **Tarue's P.O.V.**

Blinding light. The outdoors. Something I haven't seen in such a long time, decades from when I last gotten free. Naturally I cover my face from the light. It's sheer intensity to me reminded me of that wretched Salv.

A few more seconds and I am already fully enjoying the feeling of being alive, or something closer to it again. Eyes trailing down to claws that did not match my own. I flexed them experimentally, smiling wickedly as they were already bloody. It was then I noticed that Dakota was much less hurt than I had originally thought.

Surprising because he's never relied on us with such desperation. Someone cleared their throat, obviously showing signs of impatience. I snapped out of my blissful haze. Really did someone have to ruin this moment.

I stomp the foot onto the ground. Head snapping towards the being who interrupted my humble reunion with the outdoors.

 _Ghirahim_

Yes I knew who he was. The reason doesn't matter, but I'll enlighten the situation.

 _Dakota has more than one pair of eyes and ears._

" **Excuse you. Do explain to me why thou has to ruin such a moment."** I chortle in a more feminine voice. A female in a male's body messes with your wonderful tone. Lashing my tail onto the ground. It would take some time for me to revert back to my original form, one that doesn't look like the brat.

The changes were already starting to take place, even if they were small. My tail was slightly longer, and the furred tip was slowly turning into a bladed tail tip. It was becoming a darker color and slightly redder. The fur on my skull and neck was growing longer but wasn't red yet.

The teeth were extending into fangs and feather stubs were growing on my wings. I wonder when the demon lord would notice.

Ghirahim puts on a pissed face, crossing his arms. He doesn't respond to my question. I growl aggressively, head tilted down with my neck arched. " **I asked thou a question. I damn well expect thy to be answered."** I hiss, claws digging into the ground. "This change of behavior. I find it utterly annoying yet regal and I have to say it's leaning on me." Ghirahim speaks finally. About time.

" **Thou feeling may be mutual Lord Ghirahim."** I say smoothly, saying his name with nothing but respect. I don't care if Dakota is screaming inside my head.

Ghirahim unfolds his arms and lets a shocked expression appear on his face. I only smirk darkly at that. Boldly I step forward. Thus Ghirahim readies a rather fantastically colored weapon if I do say so myself.

Deadly, black and red just like I.

I stop advancing only to stand more like myself. Chest out, head and neck held high and backward. Stance widened boldly as my wings laid flat along my back and spine. Tail curved out and upward like a deadly scorpion's barbed tail. My features seeming more like me as each second passes by.

Fangs and claws already becoming what they once were. Longer, deadlier… more me.

The fur that is supposed to be my hair was becoming longer, becoming a red coloration. I dare say Ghirahim is beginning to notice these… changes of mine.

" **Does Lord Ghirahim understand what is going to happen?"** I say in a demanding tone. One that was spoken as if I were talking to a stupid child. My fangs just reached their full glorified length and I smirked at that.

I don't wait for him to respond.

" **That I am going to rip thy into shreds. Only I will kill thou brat. Not some glorified flamboyant being!"** I bellow in utter hatred. Both the brat and his brother's lives belong to me. I own their souls. I decide when their last breaths happen.

 _How they die…_

 _How they are remembered…_

 _How much I care for them both… Salv and I…_

"Don't you dare mock me!" Was his response after my statement. " **I mock whom I please. If thou thinks otherwise face me in the bliss of battle."** I said calmly as could be. I needed to keep myself down to a minimum for now.

Only a 'Tch' was risen out of the demon lord. He teleported by snapping his fingers. So unneeded from what I could tell.

 _Dakota has many pairs of eyes and ears…._

I was ready for him. Whirling around behind me. Sure enough there he was. Now with two of the same sword. By the look on his face I could tell he was beyond furious. No words could be said from my vocabulary.

Unlike the brat that is a sorry excuse for a shadow dakotian, I don't do melee attacks.

Red eyes narrowing and a simple smile raked across my face. Without any warning or time needed my fanged mouth opened, only to release a horrid air stinging attack as he neared. He was too close and before he knew it he wouldn't be able to dodge this.

A broad, wide and blinding burst of energy shot out. Its pure form nothing like fire or smoke. Pure concentrated power in the form of red and white glowing energy.

 _Broadside Embrace_

A lesser known but my most powerful attack. Energy is something I had in spades. The attack surely costs a lot but I have plenty more to go around. Point blank range leads to a truly devastating attack. Not even Dakota knows of it. However he does now.

I only show it to those who I kill, that is the soul reason no one knows of it. They're all dead.

When the light show cleared I saw the demon standing there. Arms out in front of him, sword still in hand. He blocked it head on. Not a smart move. He was looking worse for wear. No seriously his clothing looked like shit. Can't wait to see his reaction.

"You… YOU'RE DEAD!" He screamed, even his hair was disheveled. Ha and there it is. A wonderful reaction.

I decided to respond with sarcasm and to just give him another hint. He still didn't catch on.

" **Correct, I am dead."** That'll get him riled up. He growls in annoyance. See I was correct.

" _Just get it over with Tarue. Messing with him will only make it worse. We need to go after Demise once he is finished."_ Dakota groaned inside my head. Aww the poor baby. Just kidding!

" _ **Who cares about this world. It's not ours. Fuck it."**_ I sneer inwardly at him. I get a growl in return. " _Watch it, Ghirahim has vanished old hag."_ Dakota snickers, he of course had the balls to mock me. Of course he did. He is me! I roll my eyes at the notion and his statement.

" **You can't hide from me Ghirahim. I can see you."** Yes I admit it, having Dakota exist has it's perks. Being in his body lets me obtain some of his skills. But sadly being in his body I have lost some too. Something he doesn't have or ever will possess

A sense of smell. Not like you need it when you can actually see through vibrations in your feet. A mental map you could say.

Like a bolt of lightning I launched myself towards his hiding place. He was on the nicely colored castle. Just as I was about to smash his hiding place and himself into pieces he teleported again. ' _Damn him!'_ I raged inwardly at myself. My claws smashed into the black bricked walls.

They gave way to my might. Ears flying backward to try and get a reading on him. Even as I listened in I reacted with pure instinct. Attack fearlessly and strike first. That is my way of fighting.

Dakota's weakness ends with him and the rest of our species that are alive. Only my kind and the rattlebacks have evolved around that obvious weakness. Armored weak spots is truly a blessing. My long bladed tail swings around like a crocodile thrashing mercilessly. Causing whipping sounds as it sailed through the weightless air.

I hit nothing. Ghirahim is smart enough to not attack me directly.


	13. A Show Down Between Lords Part 4

**As said before, this IS coming to an end. Sooner than you might think. HOWEVER, there WILL be a sequel and it is already in the works. Sorry if this is shorter than the other chapters...**

From One World To Another

Chapter 13 A Showdown Between Lords Part 4

* * *

 **Third person**

" **Face me you coward!"** The not so Dakota looking beast before the pale demon lord. She had retorted with modern phrasing. Ghirahim glared daggers at the state of the castle. Demise would not be happy. Dark chestnut eyes focused on Dakota, who was acting far from his usual.

A taller skinnier form. Faster and slightly weaker yet the precision and motive were far more different. Something was indeed different.

"You're voice is cracking oh so ' _mighty'_ Dakota." Ghirahim teased with the word mighty. Yes the beast's voice was more… feminine. " **Thou bravery is crumbling!"** The beast retorted with a wicked grin, showing off those now long front canines.

This new Dakota launched off of the castle, hitting the ground with such force it caused the ground to have a slight indent in it's form. Ghirahim had to dodge or else he would've been the ground.

The beast left no time to dawdle or think of the next course of action. That long bladed whip sounding tail flew up from behind Dakota. Smashing it mere inches away from where Ghirahim had been.

A loud thud was earned from the action, but not reward enough. Diamonds fluttering out of existence as the demon teleported away. " **Hiding from thy won't work!"** The feminine Dakota roared in annoyance.

"Baiting me won't work Dakota, though I do find this new attitude more to my liking." Ghirahim protested, coming in to slash at the beast's side. He earned a hiss in response and a well timed dodge as he came in for another slice.

* * *

 **Tarue's P.O.V.**

Ghirahim...

I've got to admit he is growing on me, and Dakota's screaming antics only spur me on more. I ignore him, settling on the fight instead. Dakota could be such a backseat driver. Funny really.

Ghirahim just stands there, thinking. About what, that was what I wanted to know.

Whatever he was thinking, I just knew it was about me, or should I say; Dakota's mysterious change of behavior. ' _Don't you dare!'_ Dakota snarled still backseat driving. I couldn't help but cock my head to the side and smile deviously.

Still I ignore that plasted spawn.

" **I can see it in thou eyes, wanting to know what is different."** I paused, trying to ignore Dakota's even more persistent ranting. " **I'll humor you."** I say, using that more modern speech.

"You are more arrogant than before, that alone makes you worse." The demon hisses, readying his blades as if he thought I were joking. " **We'll see demon."** Is my response and Dakota sighs as loudly as possible, trying to garner at least some attention.

Failing too.

The transformation back to my true self would really give Ghirahim a run for his money. Yes I do admit he is kind of handsome, but that is past me. Salv fucked up my whole dating life, and I fucked him up.

Ghirahim growls, if I'm a guessing girl, it must be the fact that I am spacing out. "Well if you're going to show me do it now before I lose my patience." Ghirahim snarls, lowering his swords. " **Thank thou for thy time."** As soon as I say that he grunts, trying to hold in some retort. I could tell Ghirahim was at his wits end.

The fur growing on the back of my neck became more like a short horse mane. It's color becoming a bright red. My wings became larger, growing feathers at the base. Enough for a half and half blend of leather and feathers. The thumbs o f the wings became larger, curving slightly more than before.

My horns became thinner and longer, the bladed tip of my tail become a crimson color. All claws became longer and sickle shaped.

To be honest Ghirahim looked both impressed and intimidated. My guess was Ghirahim was 6 feet on the dot. If I remember correctly my body stands at 6 feet and 6 inches. Now he has to look up at me. My grinning continues yet again. I out weight Dakota by at least 100 pounds.

" **Does this surprise you?"** I ask knowingly. " **I am one of Dakota's trump cards. The original. Dakota is the copy."** I explain, looking deadly serious. Red hair covering most of my face. I am particularly thankful that Dakota has gone quiet.

Ghirahim speaks up finally. "You know, surprisingly I had thought it was something of that sort. But thank you for clearing that up." He was baiting me in, I knew his aim.

" **I am Tarue, my real name is not worth saying. In my master's words… 'I am the bitch that started it all.' If anyone touches Dakota they will meet their end."** I snarl at the end, turning from prideful to seriously pissed.

"Oh? It seems you have a soft spot for him do you?" Ghirahim keeps on baiting me.

" **Trust me, I have no intention of helping him. I am merely allowing myself some time outside, that and to save my own skin. It would be a disgrace if Dakota died to someone with such an ego as your's."** I clarify with destain. Crushing one of my paws into a tight fist. Letting my own blood be drawn.

" **His life is mine to end, my creator would agree all the same."** I pretend to play along with his attempts at baiting. " **But for now, Your life will suffice."** I roar loudly. Lunging at break neck speeds.

On him within seconds. I'm not known for stamina or strength. What I am known for is lightning fast attacks, with little to no prep time.

Ghirahim jumps to the side, clearly trying to get me when my back is turned. Fine, we can play this game.

His swords clash against the bladed part of my tail. Effectively keeping his swords from hurting me. Turning my head to give him a sideways glare. An empathetic look plastered on my face. He growls at this.

' _Careful, Ghirahim has some tricks up his sleeve.'_ Dakota reminds me, like I need the help!

' _ **Backseat driving does not suit you.'**_ I mutter in irritation while dodging one of Ghirahim's 'tricks' that being a wave of daggers rushing towards me.

Dakota went oddly silent after that, opting to not retort about my true statement.

I then knew why. Crying out is what I did when I felt multiple daggers stab themselves into my back. Even better Dakota started laughing at my failure to notice them. Ghirahim too was laughing. Rubbing it in my face.

' _ **I'm not putting up with this. Salv really fucked it up this time.'**_ I hiss in my thoughts. ' _Don't you fu-'_ He started to say but I cut him off. ' _ **I do dare, if you hadn't broke the rules I wouldn't have to do this. Or should I say, you wouldn't have to do this.'**_ I spoke firmly, without remorse in those very words.

Dakota is compromised, he never gives up on doing shit like this.

" **Ghirahim, as much as I enjoy this, I'm going to have to cut our meeting short."** I announce loudly, leaping back in the process.

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

"Listen to me, I am sorry, but right now Dakota needs our help, your world needs our help." I begged. None of them were listening to my plea. I now know what it feels like to be my brother.

"Why should we listen to you? It's all your fault you betrayed us. You alone brought Demise back, killed Zelda!" Groose roared at us, Link who was the only one trying to keep him at bay. It seemed Impa was more than willing to help Groose.

"Look the sooner I get your help, the soon I can help my bro-" Suddenly there was a loud booming noise. My attention waned to the mushroom cloud of red energy. Luckily it stopped all three of them, not to mention the entire town of Skyloft.

Unlike them I knew what this was, I've had the pleasure to see it before. ' _Dakota, why did you summon her…'_

"Listen, you won't remember us, but know this, Ghirahim is likely weak and Demise will likely stop whatever he is doing to see what exactly happened." I say in a hurried tone "Link I have something that will help you. Please let me see your sword." I finish off. They weren't going to remember what is happening, no one will. The least I can do is give him something to ensure his victory.

Warily Link puts down and slides his sword over to me. I give a nod, head turning to see the wave of red energy closer than before.

Picking it up I hold it closely, a white light rushing into it. "I may be a total fuck up, but this will hurt both Demise and Ghirahim when touched."

* * *

 **Ghirahim's P.O.V.**

The amount of power being thrown into the air is incredible. Some kind of red wave of magic.

Confused as I am I somehow get this odd feeling I won't know anything after this, be it magic or whatever they use. Demise certainly will be furious with me.

" **You won't remember a think Ghirahim, however it's been a pleasure to fight you."** She says sarcastically.

"What do yo-" The next thing I feel is my own memories being ripped from my glorious mind. It makes me sick with anger! Furious that something could do that to I; Demon Lord Ghirahim. I unconsciously drop my blades. Falling to me knees with my gloved hands clutching my head.

My vision starts to go blurry, and I can barely make out my opponent entering some kind of portal. Looking back with a faint smile before vanishing along with the portal. Then everything goes black.


	14. All Things Come To An End

**As I said before it was coming to and end. I'm happy that I finished my first fanfiction ever... So yeah~ A follow up to this story is on the way!**

* * *

From One World To Another Chapter 14 All Things Come To An End

* * *

 **Skylar's P.O.V.**

The wave of energy was getting closer. If I didn't want to be caught in it I'd better leave now.

It seems things were happening at hyper speed. My eyes were taken off the large red wave of energy to stare at a portal that burst out of thin air. "What the hell is that!" The ever so annoying and loud redhead yelled, stepping back as if it could kill him. The others just warily moved away.

Both Link and Impa didn't seem as phased by it's appearance. They had to of known what it was, maybe something close to it.

I was about to look at them and say a sappy goodbye as Dakota would call it, but then a black, red clawed arm shot out at me. ' _Shit…'_ I thought as if put it's iron hold on me. I only managed an apologetic look before I was pulled through the other end.

Everything went white and I was barely aware of the portal closing behind me and the other of the hand.

Said owner of the hand threw me to the ground. Far from gentle. As I came to my senses I noticed who exactly it was.

I take some time to notice where we are. Luckily it was home. More specifically one of the back rooms in the castle. For now I had a Tarue to access, if she planned on starting up shit, I knew I'd had to take care of it, then kill Dakota for letting THAT one out.

"Well the bitch is back…" I utter, a sweatdrop falling down my forehead. I really didn't want to deal with _her…._

" **I only saved your ass because, our dear Dakota offered me some more 'Freedoms' is that not great?"** Tarue snarled in utter loathing. Even her gaze was filled with burning hatred.

Standing up a let on my family's famous scowl. "Oh gee, thanks for your honesty old hag." I respond, deciding to try and be an Ari, not that it would work. Only Ari can do that shit and get away with it.

Tarue's pride and loathing was wiped right off her smug face. Replaced with shock and then again loathing. Those red eyes narrowed.

" **Oh and Dakota is proud what you did to give this… eh.. Link the edge he needed."** Tarue said, snaking around so she was behind me. "You were watching and you didn't intervene sooner?" I asked, my scowl deepening.

" **Of course, and I would recommend we not return there… ever."** Tarue snapped, her mood turning around like a coin.

Changing the subject to something more concerning. "How long are you staying out." She smiles creepily then says. " **A month."** I mentally curse Dakota for allowing such a bitch to remain free. "Enjoy it all you can Tarue." I sneer before leaving.

I don't look behind me but I can tell Tarue looked hurt. ' _Good you don't listen to her.'_ A male voice praises me. I smile from that.

Risking a glance, I look to see Tarue's face a deathly dark look. She seemed to be in a murdering mood. Good thing I am leaving.

' _Thanks… Salv.'_ I mutter before rounding a corner. Something tells me, Link and his friends were going to be fine. Only time would tell. After all our time wasn't meant to last forever.

It had to come to an end. Even if it was too soon.


End file.
